Which Salvatore?
by DelenaKlarolineNian
Summary: Elena is about to marry Stefan. But she is starting to have doubts about whether she should marry him or not. What or who would stop her from marrying him?
1. Chapter 1

Elena had become real close to Damon. They knew everything about each other. He still loved her but he knew she was getting married to his brother and he didn't want to ruin their happiness.

"what will happen once Im married?" Elena asked eating snacks with Damon. They were sitting on the grass somewhere in the woods. Elena loved it here especially when she was with Damon.

"what do you mean?" Damon turned to her.

"well, will...will we still be close?"

Damon cocked his head "of course we will, you being married to Stefan won't change anything between us" Damon said smiling.

Elena had always felt something for Damon but tried to hide it. It was becoming a pain to hide it. She just nodded and smiled.

**...**

Damon was taking Elena back home. "so, what do you plan to do in the future Damon?"

Damon shrugged "eat people here and there"

Elena glared at him.

"kidding, kidding, Elena"

Elena playfully rolled her eyes at him.

When they got to her house, he walked her up to the front door "well, here ya go." Damon said smiling. They hugged each other goodbye.

Elena was disappointed that Damon let go. For some reason, she wanted to stay in his arms forever.

She sighed and went inside the house.

When she got inside, she went upstairs and stared at her wedding dress. She was getting married tomorrow.

She started to get ready for the dinner rehearsal that they were having tonight.

Once she was ready, she got in the car and headed to the church where her and Stefan were getting married.

**...**

When Elena arrived, everyone was already there. She went inside and Stefan walked up to her. "hello, beautiful" he leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back smiling. "are you getting cold feet yet?"

Elena laughed "nope, not even close"

Stefan smiled "I love you"

Elena sighed "I love you, to" for some reason it was hard for her to say those words. She didn't know why. She knew she loved Stefan.

They started the rehearsal. Damon was Stefan's best man and Jeremy was his groomsman. While Caroline and Bonnie were Elena's bridesmaids.

After the rehearsal, Stefan insisted on driving Elena to the rehearsal dinner but she said "no, its fine. Ill be there, I just...I just have to go to the bathroom"

Stefan nodded and left with everyone else. Damon knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes"

"Elena, its Damon, can I come in?"

Elena took a deep breath and said "yes"

Damon opened the door and noticed Elena was crying "Elena, whats wrong?"

Elena turned to Damon "I-I don't know...maybe Im nervous" she laughed.

Damon pulled her into a hug "you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know" Elena hugged him tighter. She knew she could. Damon was always there for her. She just didn't know why she was starting to have second thoughts about marrying Stefan.

She pulled away and smiled at Damon. He smiled back "come on, everyone is probably wondering where were at"

Damon opened the door and walked Elena to her car "Ill meet you there, ok?" Damon said.

Elena nodded and watched as Damon got into his car and left for the restaurant.

Elena started her car, and pulled out of the parking lot.

**...**

Elena arrived at the restaurant, and the waitress led her to the table where everyone was sitting.

Elena was sitting between Damon and Stefan while Caroline, Jeremy, and Bonnie were sitting next to each other on the other side of the table.

Everyone started talking about the wedding except for Damon and Elena. Damon knew there was still something wrong with her. He just didn't know what.

Stefan put his arm around Elena and she smiled "yep"

Stefan smiled and leaned in to kiss her and she sighed but kissed him. Caroline and Bonnie were saying awe but Damon noticed she didn't want to kiss Stefan.

Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline left and Stefan pulled Elena into a hug "I have to go, I can't see the bride before the wedding".

Elena laughed and kissed Stefan goodbye. Damon told Stefan he was gonna have a few more drinks before he went home. Although, he was lying. He pulled Elena over to the side of the restaurant. "Okay, Elena, whats wrong?"

"wh-what do you mean?" Elena asked nervously.

Damon sighed "Elena, I know you better than anyone. I know you didn't want to kiss Stefan back there and I want to know why?"

Elena sighed "of course I wanted to kiss him, Damon. He is about to be my husband. What are you trying to say?"

Damon sighed "Elena, seriously? Your going to keep secrets from me? Look, I get it, your nervous about the wedding. But you love...you love Stefan. You won't regret tomorrow trust me"

Elena smiled and hugged Damon "goodnight Damon"

Damon smiled "goodnight"

Elena drove home.

**...**

Elena sighed when she got home. She climbed into bed but couldn't fall asleep. Was she really having second thoughts about marrying Stefan? Or was Damon right, she was just nervous.

Elena sighed and rolled over to see the clock say 3:45 am. She was going to be very tired in the morning.

Eventually she fell asleep and had a good dream.

_Elena was walking down the aisle and smiled as she saw her future husband. Except, it wasn't Stefan. It was Damon._

_She was so happy, she didn't have cold feet about marrying him. He made her happy._

"_I do" Elena said._

"_I do" Damon said._

"_you are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride"_

_Damon smiled and kissed Elena passionately. She threw her arms around his neck and Damon pulled her closer._

Elena woke up at 8:30 at Caroline charging into her room. "Elena! Get up!"

Elena groaned and got out of bed.

Bonnie did Elena's hair and make up while Caroline helped her into the dress.

...

They drove off to the church and hid in one of the rooms until the wedding started. Elena kept replaying last night's dream in her head. Why was she dreaming about marrying Damon? She shrugged it off as Caroline squealed saying "its time"

Jeremy walked Caroline down the aisle while Bonnie walked alone. As the music started Jeremy went back to Elena and started walking her down the aisle.

Elena smiled at Stefan who smiled back. She looked at Damon who was smiling as well. She swallowed hard and started to wonder if she should go through with this.

When the priest asked "if anyone objects to this couple, speak now or forever hold their peace"

Caroline looked at Damon and glared at him.

Damon knew why she was glaring and he rolled her eyes at her. Caroline thought Damon would object.

Stefan said "I do"

When the priest got to Elena she swallowed very hard. She was saying 'should I' or 'shouldn't I'

"Elena, do you take Stefan to be you husband?"

Elena went to speak but nothing came out. She looked from the priest to Stefan who had a concerned and confused look on his face. She looked at Damon who cocked his head in confusion.

"I-I c-can't"

Everyone gasped.

Elena looked at everyone and then back at Stefan "I-Im sorry Stefan, but I just can't marry you" Elena let go of Stefan's hands and started running out of the church.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other in shock. While Stefan looked at Damon who shrugged his shoulders.

...

Everyone went to look for Elena. "I can't find her, shes not at home" Jeremy said.

"she isn't at the boarding house either" Stefan said.

"I checked the grille and the cemetery, nothing" Caroline said putting her hands on her hips.

Damon suddenly thought of the one place he knew where she would be. She never wanted anyone to find out about it. So, they never told anyone about their secret hide out. "Lets just look around town again. Split up and phones close"

Everyone nodded and left.

Damon waited till there were gone and went to find Elena.

**...**

Elena was sitting on the grass pulling the grass out of the ground and ripping it. She started to cry.

"Elena"


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena?"

Elena jumped and slowly turned her body to see who it was. She recognized the sexy blue eyed vampire. "Damon?"

Damon nodded and walked over to her and sat down next to her. "what are you doing?"

"wh-what do you mean?" Elena asked trying to play dumb.

Damon gave her a 'seriously?!' look "you know what I mean, why did you stop the wedding?"

Elena sighed and turned away from him "I-I don't know, I guess I realized I didn't want to marry him"

Damon furrowed his brow "why not? I thought the two of you were all rainbows and unicorns?" Damon smirked.

Elena chuckled at his comment "I did to, but I...I guess were not"

Damon sighed "what made you stop the wedding?"

Elena swallowed hard. She knew the exact reason why she called it off, because she was in love with someone else. "I don't think I love him anymore Damon" She turned and looked at him as tears were falling down her face.

Damon sighed and pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest "what made you stop loving him"

Elena bit her bottom lip "whenever I-I kissed him, it felt we were meant to be together forever, there was this spark. But, these last few days, I haven't been feeling that anymore. Its like we were only meant to be friends" Elena lied. She looked up at Damon.

Damon looked away and nodded. "well, you will just have to tell him that"

Elena sighed and pulled out of his grasp "hes going to hate me, Damon"

"no he won't. He will just go back to his brooding old bunny snacking self" Damon smirked causing Elena to laugh.

"yeah maybe"

They sat there silently for a few moments. Then Damon's phone rang. Damon looked at the called ID and saw it was Stefan.

_D "yes"_

_S "have you found Elena yet?"_

Before Damon answered he looked over at Elena. Elena shook her head and he sighed.

_D "nope, have you"_

_S "no, I don't know where else to look. Do you think she is in trouble?"_

_D "nope, doubt it."_

_S "maybe she just needed a drink to calm down the nerves"_

_D "Stef, I highly doubt Elena would stop marrying you to get drunk at the grille"_

_S "well, I don't know what would have"_

_D "well, when you find her, ask her...got to go bye"_

Damon hung up before Stefan could say anything else.

"thank you" Elena said smiling.

Damon gave a huge grin "no problem"

Elena sighed ripping the grass out of the ground.

Damon noticed it "Elena, what has that grass ever done to you"

"nothing, its just a way for me to take my anger out on something instead of someone"

"Ok, so your angry. At yourself or at someone else" Damon asked.

Elena looked up at him "myself...not for stopping the wedding, but for continuing to go through with it"

"Elena, are you in love with someone else?" Damon asked.

Elena gasped and widened her eyes. That was all Damon needed to know but he waited for her to answer.

Elena looked away from him and sighed "I-I don't know, I think...think so"

Damon let out a huge sigh "then just tell Stefan that your in love with someone else and that you can't be with him. Just make sure he doesn't go and eat bunnies and squirrels. My friend called me and told me the squirrel and bunny population is decreasing rapidly around Mystic Falls"

Elena smiled "looks like Ill have to face him sooner or later"

"If I were you, Id make it later" Damon stood up and held out his hand to help her up "come on, lets go find them."

Elena hesitated before getting up but stood up.

They walked over to Damon's car and Damon opened the passenger door for her.

**...**

They arrived at the boarding house where they found everyone else there.

"Elena! Oh my god, where have you been" Caroline asked hugging her.

Elena hugged her back "I needed some time to myself" Elena said smiling.

"Damon, how did you find her" Bonnie asked.

Damon shrugged, "I know more about Elena then you think I do"

Caroline glared at him. She had this strange feeling that it was his fault that Elena left the church.

Stefan walked over to Elena and hugged her "Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Stefan asked.

Elena didn't smile, she just sighed "Stefan..."

"What happened? Why did you run off like that?" Stefan interrupted.

Elena swallowed "because...I-I can't...marry you, Stefan"

Caroline and Bonnie gasped.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Stefan asked in a sad voice.

"Im sorry, but I...I just don't feel that way for you anymore." Elena said starting to cry.

"Elena, please, Ill do anything" Stefan said getting down on his knees.

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed.

Elena looked away from Stefan. "There isn't anything you can do, Stefan. You didn't do anything wrong, its just, that spark between us...its not there anymore" Elena said with a pity look on her face.

Stefan got up and nodded. "Ill...Ill just be upstairs than." Stefan smiled sadly and left everyone else.

Elena was upset. The last think she wanted to do was hurt him. Well, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Damon, but she didn't want to hurt Stefan either.

Caroline groaned in frustration. She turned around to Damon "this is your fault!" Caroline screamed poking Damon in the chest.

"Okay, one. Never touch me again, and two, how is it my fault?"

Elena turned around to see the two of them arguing.

"You used your charm to purposefully make her fall in love with you, so you could take her from Stefan."

Damon smirked "Well, Caroline. Im glad you think my charm is irresistible, but, no, I didn't make her fall in love with me. We are just friends"

"bull shit! You love her" Caroline said with her hands on her hips.

"Of course I do, but I would never do that to her! I like the fact that every time Elena and Stefan have a problem, you blame me for it!" Damon said angrily.

"you just hate the fact that your always second best!" Caroline gave her evil smirk.

Damon laughed "yes, coming from the girl who is always and will always be second best" Damon snapped. He walked past the girls and went to his room.

Elena watched him leave and sighed.

Bonnie glared at Caroline. "was that really necessary?"

"What?! Am I the only one who notices that Damon doesn't do anything for himself, he is trying to trick Elena into-"

"No he isn't, Caroline!" Elena screamed at her.

Bonnie and Caroline turned and looked at her.

"You were right, Damon is the reason why I stopped the wedding. But, I-I love him. I always have and it took me until now to realize it! He never forced me into loving him, Caroline"

"Elena, don't you remember what Damon did?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Caroline, I haven't forgotten. He has changed though, and you can't help the people you fall in love with"

"Elena, Im your friend, and as your friend, Im going to tell you my opinion. Stefan is your soulmate, Stefan will always be the one for you"

"Caroline...stop" Bonnie said. "we all knew this would happen one day"

Caroline sighed "yeah, well, I was hoping that some miracle would happen and it wouldn't"

Elena sighed "look, I-I need to go home, clear my head. Today is just, its too much"

Bonnie nodded and Elena left.

Caroline sighed frustratingly. "Caroline, lets go" Bonnie said.

"stupid Damon and his charm" Caroline muttered walking out of the boarding house with Bonnie.

**...**

Damon didn't want to hear the girl's conversation so he had his music up and took a shower while they were downstairs most likely talking about him and Stefan.

He walked out of the shower and heard a knock at his door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened it "yes, Stef?"

Stefan walked inside Damon's room.

"sure, Stef, walk right in without permission" Damon said sarcastically.

"I want to know what has been going on between you and Elena" Stefan said.

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes "not you to. Elena and I are just friends, Stefan. We have never kissed except in Denver."

"what?" Stefan asked.

Damon sighed "when we went to get Jeremy back, we...well we kissed. It was your fault for telling her to figure out if she had feelings for me"

Stefan sighed "your right, I shouldn't have left with Klaus, none of this would have happened."

"ok, stop blaming Klaus for all your problems. Yes, he took you away from Mystic Falls and Elena and I got closer. But, when you were finally free, you didn't go straight to Elena. You chose to piss off and Original and risk her life. Which, if I remember correctly, you did!"

"Oh, don't give me that Damon! Its not like you haven't forced blood down her throat"

"At least when I did it, it was because I was afraid of loosing her, you did it to piss off Klaus!...Stop blaming other people for your mistakes and own up to yours!" Damon grabbed a shirt. "get out, Im changing"

Stefan nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Damon got dressed and walked downstairs.

"where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"away from you" Damon answered shutting the door behind him.

**...**

Damon drove to Elena's house and got out of the car.

He walked up to the porch and knocked.

Jeremy answered "shes upstairs" Jeremy said, moving to let Damon in.

Damon walked in and walked into Elena's room.

Elena was laying in her bed. She looked up at him "you know, you could have knocked"

Damon smirked "well, I didn't need an invitation" Damon said walking to sit on the edge of her bed.

Elena smiled at him and starred back up at the ceiling.

Damon sighed "is what Caroline said true?"

Elena looked at Damon and furrowed her brow.

"that Im the reason you broke up with Stefan?" Damon said swallowing hard.

Elena went to speak but couldn't. She sighed and looked away from him. "yes"

Elena looked back at Damon. She could see a mix of emotions on his face. Surprise, happiness, love.

Damon sighed "you know we can't jump straight into a relationship. Even though Stefan accused me of trying to break you to up, hes still my brother"

Elena sighed "I know" she was disappointed. She wanted to start a relationship with Damon so bad. But, she understood why Damon said no.

"Listen, why don't we just go on a trip. You and me for a weekend. You can get away from Stefan, neurotic control freak barbie."

Elena laughed at his last statement "yeah, your right...lets do that"

Damon was shocked.

"what?"

Damon shook his head "nothing I-I just thought you'd say no"

Elena laughed "nope, Im saying yes. Your right, this could be out time out for five minutes" she said quoting him from Georgia.

Damon grinned at her "well, you can pick where and when you want to go"

Elena smiled and nodded.

Damon put his hand on her knee "well, I should probably get going...Stefan will probably think I seduced you"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye, Elena" Damon kissed her forehead and left leaving Elena speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon walked back into the boarding house.

"where have you been?"

Damon looked up to see Stefan with his arms crossed in the parlor glaring at him. "Im sorry, I don't think my whereabouts are any of your business." Damon smirked walking towards the stairs.

"only when it comes to Elena, did you see her?" Stefan asked following him.

Damon sighed frustratingly "you know" Damon said turning around to face Stefan "did it ever occur to you that maybe your clingy?"

Stefan glared at him.

"didn't think so" Damon said turning around to go up to his room.

Stefan stood there still heartbroken.

**...**

Damon went upstairs to his room and took off his leather jacket setting it on the chair, 'you fucking idiot! She could have been yours!' He said to himself.

He sighed and thought about calling her but he would hurt Stefan. As much as he loved Elena, he couldn't hurt Stefan.

He heard his phone buzz and looked down at it, and it read Elena.

_D "Damon's phone, how can I help you"_

_E "what are you doing?"_

_D "naked on my bed"_

_E "seriously?"_

_D "yes, seriously, now what do you need?"_

_E "well, I was wondering if you wanted to, um hang out?"_

_D "does this 'hang out' require clothing?"_

_E "yes, Damon, it does."_

_D "damn, fine Ill come pick you up"_

_E "ok, sounds great"_

Damon hung up and sighed. He grabbed his leather jacket and went to open his door to find Stefan standing right outside "can I help you?"

"where are you and Elena going?" Stefan asked.

"strip club, she wants to explore her wild side" Damon smirked.

Stefan glared at him making Damon sigh frustratingly. "fine, I don't know where were going, she just wants to 'hang out' and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you"

"yes you would" Stefan threatened.

"oh really? And why is that?" Damon said in a dangerous tone.

"because she is my girlfriend, and I don't want you near her"

Damon burst into laughter "okay, if I recall, she dumped you, and its not your decision to decide who she can and can't hang out with little brother." Damon walked past him and downstairs and Stefan sped in front of him. Damon groaned "now what?"

Stefan stabbed Damon with vervain. Damon groaned and fell to the floor. Stefan was dragging Damon's body down the hall when the front door opened making Stefan freeze.

Elena was there and she widened her eyes at what she was witnessing "what are you doing?" Elena said running towards them. She dropped to her knees and cupped Damon's face to make sure he was alright.

"he, told me you wanted to hang out with him, and I guess I... I just got jealous" Stefan said dropped Damon's feet.

Elena looked up at Stefan and sighed "Stefan, if your mad about our break up, you don't take it out on Damon. You take it out on me"

Stefan nodded "Im sorry... I should just go" and Stefan was out the door.

Elena looked back at Damon and picked him up the best she could and dropped him on the couch. She went to the basement and got a blood bag for him.

When she came back up she heard him groan and roll onto his side. She ran over to him "hey, Damon..." Elena said dropping to her knees to hand him the blood bag.

"wheres Stefan? Im going to kill him" Damon said rolling off the couch onto Elena's lap. He took the blood bag and started drinking it.

Elena watched as Damon's eyes turned red and the veins came out of them and then she watched them go back in after he was done.

Damon threw the bag across the room. "where the hell is he?!"

"Damon, no! Your okay, thats all that matters" Elena said.

Damon went to get up and Elena helped him sit on the couch. "he told me he was jealous because I wanted to hang out with you"

Damon chuckled "yeah, well, thats Stefan for ya."

Elena smiled and her body was screaming for him. She was trying to restrain herself from kissing him. She remembered what he said earlier and told him she would respect his wishes.

She cleared her throat and forced herself to look away from his lips. Damon noticed she was staring at him. "you know, if you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask" Damon said smirking.

Elena went to speak but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, he was right.

"so, how are your friends and everyone treating you about-"

Elena interrupted Damon with a kiss. He kissed her back and he pushed her down on the couch so she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

He bent down and kissed her lips, cheek, jaw, neck, and collar bone causing her to moan and rake her nails into his jacket.

Damon pulled back "hey! Easy on the jacket!" Damon said sitting up so he could take it off. He threw it on the floor and bent down to kiss her again.

She started to undo the buttons on his shirt as he lifted up hers. When their shirts were on the floor Damon bent down lower so their chests were touching each other.

The feeling of Damon's chest on Elena's, made her scream. She wanted him to tear their clothes off.

Elena reached down and undid the buckle on his jeans and pulled off his jeans with her legs. Damon leaned up straddling her and took her jeans off and went back to kiss her but stopped and stared at the door. "you know, this will be an interesting image for Stefan when he comes home."

Elena sighed frustratingly "fine! then just race us up to your room"

"ooohh, bossy, I like it!" Damon said picking her up and went to rush them upstairs but stopped and turned around to look at their clothes. He put her down and grabbed them all. Then, he rushed them up to his room, slamming the door and throwing her on his bed and jumping on top of her.

Damon undid her bra and threw it across the room kissing his way down her stomach. He went to take her panties off but stopped when he heard the front door open.

Damon looked at her and mouthed "Stefan"

Elena's eyes widened and Damon got up and threw her her clothes as the hurried up and got dressed.

**...**

Stefan smelled Elena and heard Damon laughing. He rushed upstairs and rushed into Damon's room.

Elena and Damon were sitting on his bed watching a movie. They weren't cuddling, they weren't even touching.

Damon turned to look at Stefan "ever here of knocking, brother?" Damon said.

"Elena, do you want to do something, tonight?" Stefan asked trying to keep her away from Damon.

Elena looked at Stefan then to Damon then back at Stefan "no, Im just gonna watch movies with Damon, thank you though" Elena said smiling then turned back to the t.v.

Stefan shut the door and was walking towards his room.

"does he-"

Damon shook his head interrupting her and pointed at his door then his hear. Telling her, he can here.

"oh" Elena said nodding. "this sucks"

Damon chuckled "yeah, it does. You want to spend the night?"

"sure" Elena said smiling. Damon got off the bed and went to his closet and picked out a shirt for her to wear when his door opened again.

"Elena, please, just, give me another chance. I don't want to loose you to Damon" Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the fact that he once again walked into his room without knocking.

Elena sighed frustratingly. How has he not taken a hint? "Stefan, please understand that I don't fell that way for you anymore"

"Elena..."

"Stefan! No, Im going to be honest with you, I fell in love with someone else and yes that someone is Damon"

Damon froze, he knew she loved him but he didn't expect her to tell Stefan like that. Stefan sighed sadly, "I should have known you would try and take my girl away!"

Damon slammed his closet door "I didn't steal her! Now, I suggest you leave, or you will wish you had" Damon said in a dangerous tone.

Stefan glared at Damon and Elena jumped off the bed standing between them "Stefan, just... just please leave"

Stefan sighed sadly and left.

Elena turned around to Damon and cupped his face and kissed him. "lets just, have a movie night. Make popcorn and just watch movies" Elena said.

"as long as its not the Notebook, Im okay" Damon smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"why don't we watch Twilight?" Elena asked going through the movies she brought with her.

"I am not watching some fairy pretend to be a vampire" Damon said sitting on his bed.

Elena rolled her eyes, "ok, how about-"

"ooh, friends with Benefits" Damon interrupted her when he saw the movie on the floor.

"ok" Elena put the rest of the movies back in her bag and took her movie out and put it in the DVD player and went to Damon's bed and laid down on her back.

Damon laid down his back and pulled the blanket up over the both of them.

When the movie ended, Damon looked at Elena and saw she was asleep snuggling into his side. He smiled and reached for the remote and turned off the t.v. and the lamp. He kissed her forehead and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up and smiled up at Damon. He looked so peaceful while he slept. "its not polite to stare" Damon said with his eyes still closed.

Elena smiled, "you just look so peaceful" She leaned up and kissed him and he kissed her back as he ran his tongue over her lip asking for her permission which she granted. He rolled them over so he was hovering over and kissed her neck. She moaned but pushed him off.

Damon looked confused. "I don't want Stefan to hear us" Damon turned his head to the door and froze for a second than turned back to her. "The house is quiet, so he isn't here" Damon smirked and leaned down to kiss her again. He pulled her shirt over her head. Since he didn't have a shirt on, Elena rubbed her hands up and down his chest causing him to moan. He kissed down her stomach causing her to moan. When he got to her pajamas, he looked up at her as if he was asking for permission. She nodded and Damon immediately took them off along with her panties.

Damon took his boxers off and leaned back up to kiss Elena as he slid into her. He went slow so she could adjust to his size. When Elena moaned his name, Damon started thrusting.

He kissed her neck causing the blood to rise to her skin making his fangs come out. He leaned back up and turned his head away from her. Elena grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. She rubbed her thumb over his veins and then his bottom lip. She pulled him down and kissed him again.

They moaned each other's names one more time before Damon collapsed on her, rolling her over so she was on top of him. She snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Damon"

Damon froze and looked down at her "wh-what?"

Elena smiled and cupped his face "I do, I love you so much"

Damon smiled "you have no, idea how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you to, Elena. I love you so so much"

Elena smiled and kissed him again. Her stomach growled making Damon laugh. "you want me to make you breakfast"

Elena smiled and nodded. They both got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Elena sat on the bar stool at the island watching Damon cook her eggs. She was about to get up and wrap her arms around him when Stefan walked into the room. Elena swallowed. "Hi, Stefan"

Stefan smiled "Elena, Damon"

Damon turned and nodded his head than turned back to the food.

Stefan sat next to Elena. 'of course, out of all the chairs, he sits next to me' Elena thought. Damon was done cooking and put the eggs on the island in front of Elena.

"Ill be right back, Im getting a B positive" Damon smirked and walked out of the kitchen to the cellar.

Elena cursed at him for leaving her alone with Stefan.

"Elena...please, I will do anything to get you back...this hurts, watching you two" Stefan pleaded.

Elena looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She looked away "Stefan, I love Damon" She said turning to face him. "There will always be a place for you in my heart, but Im not in love with you, Im in love with Damon. I know this isn't what you want to her, but Im being honest with you."

Stefan turned away and nodded.

Damon came back upstairs and sat next to Elena. Elena knew he heard the conversation but was surprised he didn't say anything. Stefan cleared his throat "well, Caroline wanted to hang out today, so Ill see you both later" Stefan forced a smile but Elena could see the pain was still there.

Stefan left and slammed the front door. Elena sighed. Damon rubbed her back with his arm. She turned to look at him.

"Im just like Katherine aren't I?" ELena said.

Damon's eyes widened "Elena, you are _nothing _like Katherine. You were honest with the both of us, she wasn't"

Elena gave a weak smiled and he pulled her stool closer to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder while he rested his on her head. "everything will be ok, I promise"

"I just don't want you two fighting. That would make me feel like I destroyed you..."

Damon interrupted her "Elena, if Stefan and I fight, it won't be your fault, it will be his and my fault"

Elena kissed him and he kissed her back. "I should probably finish these before they get cold" Elena went back to eating.

Damon smiled at her and continued to drink his blood while reading the Mystic Falls newspaper.

"I have to see Bonnie today" Elena said getting up and putting her empty plate in the dishwasher.

Damon looked up and said "ok, you want me to drive you?"

"um, no I have my car here, but thanks" Damon smiled and kissed her goodbye. Elena went into the parlor and grabbed her leather jacket that was on the couch.

Elena drove to the grille to meet Bonnie.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were at the grille. "so, how is everything with you and Damon?"

"good, I spent the night last night" Elena smiled.

"Did you sleep with him?" Bonnie asked.

Elena sighed "yes, I did, and yes it was amazing" Elena smiled making Bonnie laugh. Elena looked up and saw Damon walk in with Ric. They went up to their usual seats at the bar and Damon smiled at Elena who smiled back.

"Elena?...Bonnie?"

Elena looked up and saw April Young. "April?"

"Hi, can I join you?"

"Of course" Elena said scooting over in the booth. "how have you been?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, good, Im finally out of boarding school" Elena saw April looking towards the bar. "whos that?"

Elena looked up 'is she talking about Damon?' "Who?" Bonnie said turning around.

"The guy in the leather jacket talking to Mr. Saltzman."

"thats Damon Salvatore" Elena said. Bonnie looked at Elena who looked back with an annoyed look. She knew April was the type of girl to try and steal everyone's boyfriends but she always sucked at flirting, so it never worked out.

"he is so damn hot. I would love to just tap that" April said licking her lips. Elena forced a friendly smile. "Do you guys think you could introduce me to him?"

"Uhm, yeah we could, but he is my boyfriend" Elena said.

"oh, Im sorry...I-I didn't know" April said. Elena smiled "its ok" Elena knew Damon would hear their conversation.

Elena and Bonnie's food arrived. "thanks Matt" Bonnie said. Matt smiled and looked at April "April?"

"Hi Matt" April got up and hugged him awkwardly causing Elena to laugh.

Matt smiled "well, I got to go back to work"

April started talking non stop and it annoyed Elena. When they paid the bill, April asked if they wanted to hang out. "Uhm, Im sorry but..." Elena looked up at Damon than back at April "...Damon and I have a date tonight" Elena looked at Damon and saw him jump in his seat.

"And, I promised Caroline we would have just a girl's night to ourselves" Bonnie lied.

"oh, ok, well. Ill see you later?" April asked. The girls nodded and watched April leave.

"No comment" Elena said and the girls left. Bonnie went to her house and Elena walked to her car.

* * *

_Damon's view from listening to Elena, Bonnie, and April's conversation._

Damon walked into the grille and smiled at Elena. He and Ric sat at the bar. "bourbon"

"So, whats going on with you and Elena? She hasn't been coming over lately"

Damon looked at Ric. He didn't know if Elena wanted anyone to know about her and him. "were BFFs"

"really? Because she broke up with Stefan because she feels something for you, and she didn't come home last night, so I figured she stayed the night at your house"

Damon smirked "you are correct"

Ric rolled his eyes "what happened?"

"you want details" Damon smirked causing Ric to close his eyes and groan. "god, I never want to picture that again"

Damon smirked and listened to the girls' conversation.

_A "who is that?"_

_E "Damon Salvatore"_

_A "he is so damn hot" _Damon smirked 'thats very true'. His eyes widened when he heard April say she would tap that. The thought creeped him out.

He heard Elena tell them he was her boyfriend and he smiled. Then he heard Elena say "Damon and I have a date tonight" Damon jumped up. A date night with Elena? Hmm, 'I don't have much time to prepare' he thought.

* * *

Elena was walking to her car trying to get her keys out of her purse. "date night, huh?"

Elena jumped and looked up to see Damon leaning against her cry with him arms crossed and his signature smirk. Elena rolled his eyes "I knew you were listening. I just needed her to get away from me."

"Awe, she seemed like a nice girl, especially when she said, and I quote "he is so damn hot. I would love to tap that" Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes again and looked behind him and giggled. "I think you have a fan"

Damon turned his head around and saw April watching them with jealous eyes. "huh, she must really think Im hot"

"She might follow us all day, we might have to go on that date" Damon said.

"Damon, I would love to but, I just want want to be alone with you. I want to cuddle and kiss you and hug you" Elena said with her hands on Damon's shoulders. Damon uncrossed his arms and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her face in his neck.

"if thats what you want to do, than we can do it. We can go get a hotel room or go anywhere just the two of us, ok" Damon said pulling back to look at her.

Elena smiled and nodded. "can we leave, like now? I want us to get a hotel room before anything else except I have to pack"

"Now that, is what Im talking about. Ill put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door" Damon smirked.

He giggled "ok, Ill go home and get my stuff, you go home and get yours, and Ill meet you at the boarding house"

"sounds like a good plan" Damon said. They kissed for a few minutes then pulled away so they could hurry up and get a hotel room as quick as possible.

**A/N: It killed me to put April in here. I can't stand the character on TVD. But, I really wanted someone to say he was hot in front of Elena. So, I put April because I know she is annoying as hell.**


	5. Chapter 5

Elena arrived at the boarding house and walked inside "Damon?" She went further into the parlor.

"yes?" Damon said.

Elena jumped and turned around "you almost gave me a heart attack but, are you ready?"

Damon smiled and nodded. "where do you want to go?"

"the closest hotel" Elena said quickly as she was pulling him to the front door.

Damon laughed but followed her with his bags on his shoulder.

Elena put her things in Damon's car and they drove off. "Do you want to go the the nearest hotel, or one further away?"

Elena hesitated but knew that if she picked a hotel close to Mystic Falls, everyone would come after her. "one further away"

Damon smiled "Ok".

* * *

They came to a hotel called Coral Beach Resort in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Damon shut off the car and looked at a sleeping Elena. He leaned over and kissed her head "Elena, baby, were at a hotel"

Elena slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "Im too tired" Elena said going back to sleep.

"tell you what, once we get our room, we'll take a nap, ok?" Damon said rubbing her arm.

Elena slowly nodded and got out of the car. Damon carried their luggage in. They went up to the front desk "hi, give me the most romantic room you got" Damon smirked.

The woman at the counter bit her lip as she checked Damon out. Elena noticed it but was too tired to do anything so she just leaned her head on Damon's arm. The woman glared at Elena and said "$1500 per night"

Damon looked into her eyes "the room will be free, and we will stay here as long as we want"

The woman nodded and gave them their room keys. They got on the elevator and pushed the button to their floor. Elena leaned up against the back of the elevator closing her eyes. Damon noticed and kissed her forehead.

When the elevator stopped at their floor, they walked to their room and Damon set their luggage down so he could open the door. He held the door open for Elena than picked up their bags and walked inside putting the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle.

The room was beautiful. It had a king sized bed shaped like a heart. Roses everywhere. A hot tub, to which Damon smirked at. He had some ideas of what they could do in there. The walls were painted a cream color. He smiled at the room but looked at Elena who looked like she was about to pass out.

Damon set their bags down and took off his leather jacket "baby, why don't you go lie down, Ill bring you your p.j.s"

Elena smiled but slowly walked over to the bed and laid down.

Damon took off his shirt and boxers and went to Elena's bag and grabbed her pajamas. He set them next to her and climbed into bed with her. "just go to sleep" he said after she had her pajamas on. Damon gave her a worried and sad look. He didn't know why she was very tired. It might have been from the ride down there. He let it go and pulled her into his embrace.

* * *

Elena woke up to next morning to see a strong arm around her waist. She smiled and snuggled closer to Damon who nuzzled into her hair. "how are you feeling?"

Elena furrowed her brows. She rolled over to face him. "what do you mean?"

"you were really tired yesterday" Damon said slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know why I was so tired, but Im fine now" Elena smiled and kissed his chest while he pulled her into his embrace, tracing shapes on her back. Elena kept kissing his chest making Damon moan. "Elena, if you keep doing that, I won't be held accountable for my actions"

Elena giggled and the last straw for Damon was when she licked his chest. "You asked for it" He said pinning her down on her back and hovered over her. He kissed her jawline, and neck and nipping the sensitive part of her ear that he knew drove her crazy. She moaned and arched her back.

Damon let go of her hands and slid his hands up her shirt. She ran her hands all over his body. Damon lifted the shirt off of her and kissed between her breasts before trailing kisses down her stomach causing Elena to put her arms over her eyes. She extended her neck and arched her back and uncovered her eyes as Damon reached her pajama bottoms which he tore off. Elena glared at him.

"Ill buy you new ones, ok?" Damon smirked.

Elena playfully rolled her eyes and pulled Damon's face to hers and kissed him passionately. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission to explore hers, and she let him. They laid their kissing with their tongues battling for dominance.

Damon's phone rang. Damon put his head on her shoulder and groaned. "fuck it, Im ignoring it" he said and they went back to kissing. He slowly entered her and right when he started thrusting, his phone rang again. He stopped his movements and took his phone and turned it off.

He turned to face Elena who was shaking her head at him. "what?"

"it might have been something important" Elena said pulling him back to her, urging him to move.

"Oh, so, you want me to stop and call him, ok" Damon pulled out of her and grabbed his phone rolling off of her.

Elena sighed "thats not what I meant" she said straddling him.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs and waist as she began to move up and down as he moaned real loud.

He flipped them over and pretty soon they both came and he collapsed on her but slowly rolled off of her so he didn't crush her with his weight. They laid on their backs panting for a few minutes until Elena had the strength to snuggle into his side. "I love you, Damon"

Damon smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you, to, Elena"

Damon waited till he knew she was sound asleep before he slowly slid out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed his phone and walked out of the hotel room. When he got outside he turned it on.

He saw he had two missed calls and voicemails from Stefan. He sighed frustratingly but listened to the voicemails.

The first voicemail:

_Damon?! Wheres Elena, we can't find her! Please call me back and tell me you have her. And if you do be ready to tell me where your at so I can come get her. She isn't yours to take Damon!_

Damon rolled his eyes. Now he knew why Elena didn't want to be with Stefan. He was always up her ass.

The second voicemail:

_Damon, Im not joking! Tell me where Elena is right now!_

Damon sighed but called Stefan back.

_S "Damon, wheres Elena"_

_D "and hello to you to, little brother"_

_S "Damon, this isn't funny!" _

_D "Of course it is, now I know why Elena broke up with you. Your head was always up her ass."_

_S "is she with you"_

_D "...yes she is with me, and before you ask. She is perfectly ok, better than okay. She had a good morning."_

_S "tell me where you guys are"_

_D "hmm, how about, no...bye now"_

Damon hung up. He cursed himself for calling Stefan. He probably figured Stefan had Liz trace the call.

* * *

He went back upstairs to the room and noticed that Elena wasn't asleep but heard the shower going. He smirked as an idea came to him.

He quietly walked into the bathroom and saw Elena facing the faucet with her eyes closed.

He got undressed and slowly snuck into the shower. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elena jumped and whipped around. She sighed relief"you scared the hell out of me!"

Damon chuckled "sorry baby, is there anything I can do to make it better?" he said as he nipped at her ear lobe and kissed down her neck causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around his body pulling him closer.

He pulled back and captured her lips, pushing her back into the shower door. He helped her wrap her legs around him as he rested his forehead against hers and slid inside. She clawed at his back as he started thrusting. At first it was slow, but Elena moved her hips towards him and he moved faster. Finally they both came screaming each other's names and Damon helped Elena back on her feet but had to hold her up. She didn't know if she would be able to walk again after that.

"by the way, we have to leave" Damon said turning off the shower.

"what? Why?" Elena said sadly.

"I called Stefan back, he told me to tell him where we were, but I figured he had Liz trace the call. So, I thought either we stay and let Stefan ruin our romantic weekend, or we drive to a different hotel."

"different hotel, I don't feel like dealing with anyone, and I want you all to myself" Elena said hugging him as he hugged her back.

He kissed her forehead "ok, if we stay like this, we will never leave this shower. So, you get dressed, Ill load up the car and we'll leave"

Elena nodded. They got out of the shower. Damon wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to pack up their things.

About a half hour later, Elena was dressed. "you ready" Elena asked

Damon nodded and they left the room and checked out of the hotel.

Damon put their bags in the trunk and started to drive off.

* * *

Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie all pulled into the Coral Beach Resort. They got out of the car and went up to the front desk. "Do you know anybody staying here by the name of Damon Salvatore?" Stefan asked.

"Im not allowed to give out-"

"Oh, but I said your allowed" Stefan said as he compelled the lady at the desk.

"ok, just let me check for you" the lady turned to the computer. Stefan smiled than looked at Bonnie who had a disgusted face on "whats wrong?"

"you compelled her Stefan!"

"I know, Bonnie, Im sorry but..."

"Damon Salvatore stayed in the Honeymoon suite. Just stayed last night. It says he checked out about a half hour ago"

Caroline groaned "seriously?! Why are they running from us?"

"I don't know, but Im going to find out!" Stefan said pulling out his phone.

_D "Damon's phone"_

_S "where are you?"_

_D "on a road somewhere"_

_S "your not at the hotel, why?"_

_D "because I knew you would have my favorite Sheriff trace the call and come charging at us. So, Elena and I decided to leave and go somewhere else. Its not me, its you"_

_S "Damon, bring her back home"_

_D "you have a good day"_

Stefan growled and ran out of the hotel. The predator inside him took over. He wanted to rip Damon's throat out. Even though he never would.

* * *

Damon hung up the phone. Elena was looking at him shaking her head playfully "what did he want?"

"wanted to know why we weren't at the hotel" Damon said looking at Elena.

Elena nodded and placed her hand on his right hand that was on the steering wheel. He tok his hand off and interlaced their fingers and rested their arms on the seat in the middle. Elena leaned in against him resting her head on his shoulder.

"are you tired?" Damon asked looking down at her.

Elena yawned "a little bit, I don't know why. Im never this tired"

Damon shrugged "well, you had the almost wedding recently, and you just had two rounds of sex with me. It could tire you out" Damon smirked.

Elena chuckled but closed her eyes. Damon started to get concerned. Even he knew she was never this tired. They were and still are best friends. They know everything about each other. Something was seriously wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later they were in Miami, Florida. They pulled up to one of the hotels on the beach and once again Damon compelled the lady at the counter to give them the honeymoon suite for free.

They got up to the room, and it was huge. They had a balcony facing the beach. A huge flat screen TV. A king size bed, to which Elena ran and jumped on it. Damon chuckled at her and set their stuff down before laying down on the bed next to her. They cuddled for a few minutes.

* * *

They had been in Miami for over a week. Damon suggested they go home but Elena was having such a good time she didn't want to leave. They called everyone and assured them they were perfectly safe. Although, Caroline and Stefan weren't thrilled about it, they decided to leave them alone.

"Hey, Im going to go to the hospital, get some blood bags, ok?" Damon said.

Elena looked up and nodded. She kissed him goodbye and watched him close the door. She quickly sat up and walked into the bathroom. She saw a huge heart shaped hot tub and decided to make it look romantic. She had rose petal all over the floor and started the hot tub.

She walked to her bag and went to get out her lacy black bra and panties. She laid down on the bed on her left side so she could face the door. She rested her head on her hand. She was wearing a bow in her hair and her bra and panties.

* * *

Damon came inside the room and put the cooler down but froze when he saw Elena. He immediately sped over to the bed and pinned her down on her back. "this is definitely the best welcome home present I've ever gotten" Damon smirked and kissed down her neck.

Elena moaned but pushed him off "your gonna have to wait till later"

Damon frowned "awe...why"

"because..." she pushed him off of her and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Elena, what..." Damon saw what Elena had done to the bathtub and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing her. She took off his leather jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He set her down so he could take it off.

Elena climbed into the hot tub as Damon took off his pants and boxers. Elena started licking her lips. "its not polite to stare"

Elena glared at him as he got in pulling her into his embrace.

They sat their for a while. Damon noticed Elena's breathing was steady, he looked down and saw she was asleep. 'well, Im not getting laid' he thought. He sighed and woke her up so I could move her to the bed.

Elena groaned "what time is it?"

"I don't know, we have been in here for a while and you fell asleep."

Elena slowly got up and yawned. Damon sighed "Elena, you need to tell me whats wrong"

Elena furrowed her brow "what do you mean?"

"I mean, your tired all the time. You are never tired, are you ok?"

Elena shrugged, I think so, I mean we have been traveling a lot" Elena leaned in and kissed him then buried her face in his chest.

"alright, thats it" Damon said getting out of the tub.

"whats wrong?" Elena said looking confused.

Damon helped her out "were going to the doctor to figure out whats wrong with you"

"Damon..."  
"No, Elena" Damon interrupted. Elena rolled her eyes but agreed and got dressed.

* * *

They arrived at the doctors office and were waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore?"

"yes" Elena said making Damon smile.

"Ok, we ran some tests on you and we found out the reason why your so tired" The doctor said as he sat down. "Congratulations, your pregnant Elena"

Elena and Damon froze. "wh-what, doc thats impossible...I-I can't have kids"

"well, consider this a miracle, you are almost 3 weeks, which surprisingly, you wouldn't have known for a while" The doctor smiled and got up. "Since you live in Mystic Falls, Virginia, I suggest you find a doctor up there. Congratulations on your pregnancy" The doctor smiled and left a stunned Elena and Damon.

"I thought...vampires couldn't procreate" Elena said looking at Damon.

"So did I" Damon got up and hugged Elena. "we will figure something out, okay, I promise" He kissed her forehead and she nodded.

"Im very happy about this. I get to have a baby with the man I love"

Damon smiled and kissed her passionately. "I love you, to, baby"

* * *

**4 weeks pregnant Elena's POV**

Damon and I came back about to Mystic Falls. We didn't want to tell anyone right when we got home. I moved in with Damon, and although Stefan didn't like the idea, I made it perfectly clear to Damon that we wouldn't be doing anything unless Stefan was out of the house.

I told Damon that he and Stefan should have brother bonding time so he could tell Stefan about the baby while I will have girl time with Caroline and Bonnie and tell them about the baby.

I looked at Damon and saw him put vervain darts in a bag. "what are you doing?"

Damon turned to look at me "what? You think Im going to go tell Stefan unarmed?"

I sighed. Although I had to admit, Damon was right. Stefan wouldn't be happy about the baby. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him "be careful than...and don't fight with him, please"

Damon hugged me "I won't, I promise" he kissed me but stopped. I looked up at him confused and saw him staring at the door. I turned around to see Stefan.

"so, after hearing this conversation, I assume you have something to tell me. I also assume theres a reason behind your so called 'girls night', whats going on?" Stefan asked leaning against the door way.

I swallowed hard. I didn't want him to know yet. I didn't know what to do so I looked away.

"what are you talking about? Is it that hard to believe that I want to go do some brother bonding with you" Damon asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't notice.

"yes, Damon it is. Now, I just heard Caroline's car door, so when she gets up here. You two better be prepared to tell us all what it is"

"ELENA!" I looked at the door and saw Caroline and Bonnie come running in. "Damon" Caroline glared at him. "Barbie...witchy"

I sighed "hey guys"

"ok, so, Damon where is you alcohol" Caroline asked.

"you stay out of my bourbon! Its downstairs in the cellar."

I watched as Caroline squealed and headed for the door. "Wait! Caroline, Damon and Elena have something to tell us all, don't you"

I glared at Stefan but took a deep sigh. I shut my eyes and swallowed hard "Im...Damon and I..."

"OH MY GOD! YOUR ENGAGED!" Caroline squealed. To my surprise she didn't look horrified at the idea of Damon and I getting married.

"No, Caroline...look, I know you guys aren't going to believe me but...Im pregnant, with Damon's baby"

Before anyone could react Stefan lunged for Damon but Damon stabbed him with the vervain dart. I stood there shocked "is he ok?"

"yeah, hes fine, I told you I would need them"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Bonnie and Caroline who were shocked. They weren't horrified which was a good thing.

"but, I thought vampires couldn't procreate" Caroline asked still confused.

"so did we" I said.

"wait than how did..."

"well, witchy, Elena and I were at a romantic hotel and I-"

"OK! I got that part" Bonnie said.

"well, we saw Meredith and she said Im four weeks" Caroline clapped her hands and touched my stomach.

"I am so throwing you a baby shower!" I watched as Caroline left the room.

"Congratulations, Elena!" Bonnie said hugging me.

I smiled at her and thanked her.

I heard Stefan groan on the floor from the vervain.

"well, so much for our girls night, I think Caroline is already starting to plan your baby shower" Bonnie said.

I laughed "well, we don't know what Im having yet"

"well, soon we will, and we will give you the best damn baby shower ever...but now I should probably go make sure Caroline isn't already shopping"

"okay, bye Bonnie" I walked her to the door and hugged her one last time. I closed the door and saw Damon drag Stefan down into the parlor and set him on the couch. I swallowed"is he going to be okay?"

"yes, once the vervain leaves him system. Im worried though, that he might try something on you" Damon said.

I sighed. "Damon, he would never hurt me, its you we should be worried about. He came after you" I said sitting next to him.

He looked down at me and I saw his expression change from worry to happy. He pulled me into a hug but turned back to Stefan because he started to sit up.

"so, your really pregnant with...Damon's baby"

I swallowed hard and saw the pain in Stefan's eyes. "yes, I am...and I know that this isn't what you wanted but I want us all to be friends. I don't want to be the reason why you two hate each other" I said.

Stefan sighed "Elena, we don't hate each other. Im going to move out for a while, I have to get used to this and besides you both deserve a place of your own" Stefan said giving a sad smile.

I gave him an apologetic one but didn't fight him on him moving out. Stefan smiled at Damon and I and left towards his room. I sighed and shut my eyes. "hey, come here" Damon pulled me onto his lap. "hes right, we don't hate each other. You need to stop thinking that your Katherine because you and I both know that you are nothing like her"

I turned and smiled at him. He was right, I just hated hurting Stefan. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his side yawning.

"why don't you go to bed, Ill make you something to eat" Damon said. I nodded and he led me upstairs to his room. He walked out and I got under the covers and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I was making Elena something to eat when Stefan came into the kitchen. I put my guard up and he must have realized it. "Damon, Im not going to fight you, Elena wouldn't forgive me if I did and your my brother"

I looked at him and sighed. "Stef, you know I never wanted to hurt you, your my brother and...we didn't do this to try and hurt you. She doesn't want you to leave."

He nodded "I know, but I just need some time to adjust, to all of this"

"I understand"

Stefan gave me a weak smile but went to leave for his bedroom. He stopped and looked at me. "congratulations, by the way. Im glad you got a shot at a normal life...sort of. Since I was the one who forced you to become a vampire"

I smiled and nodded as I watched him leave.

I turned back to Elena's food and once I was done making it, I took it upstairs and noticed she was asleep. I set it by the bed and went to the cellar to get myself a blood bag. I shut the door.

When I came back up I saw Elena eating the mac and cheese I made for her.

"did I wake you?"

She looked at me and shook her head "no, I smelled the food and my stomach growled." She smiled at me and moved over so I could get in bed with her. She was watching the Notebook and I groaned. "seriously?"

"yes, I love this movie" she said.

"fine, Ill torture myself and watch it with you"

"Thank you" she kissed me on the cheek and turned her attention back to the T.V. I couldn't focus on the movie, I kept thinking about how I was going to become a Dad.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. This chapter will switch from Elena's POV to Damon's POV. It will be back and forth.**

* * *

**8 weeks pregnant  
**

I was laying down on our bed. I started feeling sick. I was throwing up constantly and my hormones were all over the place. Damon told me that I needed to rest even though I knew I was fine. I barely got to sleep because I was getting sick all the time.

Damon was downstairs making me something to eat when I felt dizzy. I ran towards the bathroom and immediately threw up.

"Elena?" I turned around to see Damon walk in.

"go away, I don't want you to see this" I snapped at him as I sat on the floor with my back up against the wall. I watched him grab a wet wash cloth and wiped my mouth with it. I sighed at him "I look disgusting"

"no, you don't. You look beautiful" he told me brushing my hair out of my face.

"no, I really don't" I crossed my arms and felt another wave of nausea. I turned to face the toilet. I threw up again and Damon pulled my hair out of the way and rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

When I stopped I slowly sat back against the wall and put my face in my hands. I heard Damon sigh and took me in his arms. "everything will be ok, I promise"

"Im eight weeks pregnant and Im already miserable" I pouted.

"yes but it will all be worth it in the end" he told me rocking me back and forth. "why don't I put you in bed and give you a massage, okay?"

I nodded and we slowly got up and he carried me bridal style to our bed. He set me down so I was laying on my side and laid down next to me and started rubbing my back.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was rubbing her back when I noticed her breathing steadied. I slowly looked up and sighed of relief when she fell asleep. She hadn't slept well for the last few days and wasn't able to keep that much food down.

I slowly got off the bed and grabbed my phone and quietly left the room. I walked downstairs to the parlor and called Dr. Fell.

_Meredith "Damon?"_

_D "I want you to see Elena this afternoon"_

_M "my schedule is pretty full" _

_D "well than make room"_

_M "Damon..."_

_D "just do it, okay?"_

_M "Fine, how about 430?"_

_D "perfect"_

I hung up and looked down at my watch. It was 12:30 now, so Elena was able to sleep for a while. I went back upstairs and laid down next to her. She snuggled into my chest and I protectively wrapped my arm around her waist.

I watched her sleep for a while until she started to stir. I looked at my watch and it was almost 3:30.

"how long was I asleep" Elena groaned.

"3 hours, I made an appointment with Dr. Fell for you" I said rubbing her stomach. She sat up slowly and winced grabbing her head.

"I can't get up" Elena told me laying back down. I sighed sadly.

"baby, you have to, you haven't been eating much and when you do eat, you rarely keep it down. Plus, your rarely getting sleep."

"tell that to the baby inside me. I never thought pregnancy was this bad"

"Ill bring you your clothes and carry you to the car, okay?" I suggested.

She slowly nodded and buried her head in the pillow. I kissed her hair and got out of bed to get her clothes.

When I got all of them, I threw them to her and she slowly got dressed on the bed. When she was done, she got out of the bed and clutched her forehead. "Damon, it hurts"

I walked up to her and took her in my arms. "I know baby...shhhh" I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car.

* * *

We were put in an examining room when we got to Mystic Falls hospital. Elena was laying on the examining table when Dr. Fell walked in.

"hi guys, whats up"

"I feel like Im going to die!"

Meredith looked at me and I cleared my throat. "she hasn't been..."

"I can tell her what happened!" Elena snapped.

I put my hands up in defense. I knew she didn't really mean it, Dr. Fell had told us all the symptoms of being pregnant and one of them was mood swings.

"I can't sleep or eat because of this damn migraine, now give me something so I can go back to my life!"

"Im going to guess, from morning sickness?" Dr. Fell asked.

I nodded at her. "Well, she is 8 weeks pregnant and thats usually when you start to feel it. It just takes time, it will pass, but if you want I could give you pregnant pills that will help with the nausea and headaches"

"GOOD!"

Dr. Fell cleared her throat "Im going to do an ultrasound, okay?" We both nodded and as soon as Dr. Fell left the room I sighed.

"Elena, come here" I said as I walked towards her. I just wanted to comfort her as much as I could. Thankfully, she let me. She buried her head in my chest when Dr. Fell came back in.

"ok, this may be cold" I watched as Dr. Fell put this cream or whatever on Elena's stomach. She turned the machine on and started moving around her stomach. "theres the heart beat"

I looked and saw a little flicker on the screen that I assumed was the heart beat. I smiled at it, still processing that after 146 years of believing vampires couldn't procreate, I was becoming a vampire dad.

"is the baby gonna be any different since Im a vampire?" I was curious, I wanted to be aware just in case the baby comes out with fangs and scares the hell out of the doctor.

"maybe, Im going to be honest with you, Elena's pregnancy may be...different, seeing as how your not human"

I glared at her comment. "how different" Elena asked concerned.

"Im not sure, I've never heard of any vampire and human pregnancies, so far your pregnancy seems normal. But, I would just be aware of it...have a good day" I watched as Dr. Fell walked out of the room.

"maybe we should ask Klaus"

I looked at her stunned that she would actually suggest that. "you seriously want that hybrid freak who is obsessed with using your blood to make hybrids to know about our baby?"

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed "no, your right...than who are we going to ask?"

"I don't know, we'll see how it goes" I helped her off the table and when we walked out of the room Meredith had Elena's prescription.

* * *

We got back to the house and Elena immediately went upstairs and fell asleep after taking a pill. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I was relieved that she was sleeping.

When i got back downstairs, I saw Stefan. "how'd it go?"

I shrugged at him "ok, I guess, Meredith gave her pregnancy pills or whatever to help with the nausea" I started to make some dinner for Elena. Which was spaghetti.

"thats...thats nice"

I stopped making the spaghetti and looked at him. He was tapping his nails on the kitchen and he was sweating. I sighed knowing what this meant "please tell me you didn't kill anyone?"

He looked away from me making me sigh frustratingly. I ran my fingers through my hair "at least tell me you took care of it and covered your tracks?"

"I didn't kill them, but I fed on them...would you be able to help me control it?"

I sighed "yeah, but you need to listen this time, this was a bad time for you to start human blood" I said pointing the spoon at him.

"i know, its just, I was a little angry with Elena choosing you, and I don't know, I slipped"

I looked away from him. I felt guilty with being with Elena but at the same time, I don't regret being with her. "look, we never meant to hurt you"

Stefan smiled and nodded "I know"

"good, now, Im going to finish making dinner for Elena, you go do whatever you want" I said turning my attention back to the spaghetti.

"Im going to go to Caroline's, see if she will help me until your done with that"

"Ok, just don't eat the Sheriff"

"funny, no, Caroline wanted to hang out today"

"oohhh, do I see a threesome going on? You-Barbie-and wolf boy?" I said turning around to smirk at him.

He rolled his eyes at me "yeah, whatever bye" and he quickly left.

I started thinking, I wonder if he and barbie actually hit it off. That would be a problem especially on a full moon. We might need to be in Klaus's nice list. I heard someone walking upstairs, and I knew Elena was up.

"Damon?"

"in here" I screamed. She walked in and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my back.

"hey babe, did you sleep ok?"

I felt her nod her head. "mmmhhmmm, this smells good"

I smirked "everything I make smells good, go take a seat, its almost done"

As she sat down, I could tell she was watching me. I heard her lick her lips and I smirked. "see something you like?"

"maybe"

I put her plate in front of her and kissed her "Ill be back, Im hungry"

"you can feed from me, you know" she said as she started eating.

I jumped in shock. She didn't pay attention to my reaction, she was dead serious. "wh-what, did you just say?"

"you can feed from me, I know you won't hurt me" I watched as she moved her hair away from her neck. She actually wants me to bite her on the neck.

"Elena, your pregnant, Im not going to feed from you"

"so, I still want you to"

I was stunned. I couldn't believe she was asking me to do this. She has always stayed away from biting unless Stefan or I were in desperate need of healing. I was fine, I was just hungry, I am perfectly capable of walking down to the cellar to get a blood bag. Its not like Im going to die if I don't have a drink right now. "Elena, I...no, not while your pregnant, if you still want me to after you had the baby than yes I will"

"oh, so you will bite other people but you won't bite me!" she snapped which caused me to jump.

"where is this coming from? Elena, id choose you in a heart beat." I walked over to her and tried to hug her but she pulled away.

"than prove it to me, bite me" she said standing up.

"Elena, no, Im not doing this while your pregnant"

She groaned in frustration "why not!" she started smacking my chest.

I gently grabbed her wrist. "Elena, why do you want me to?"

"because you told me that it was like vampire sex"

I widened my eyes, what the fuck kind of pills did Meredith give her? "yes, it is, but its just as good as sex"

"I just want to try it" she shrugged.

"Elena, if you want to have sex, all you have to do is ask me" I smirked, no doubt I would never turn down sex with Elena.

"I don't want sex, I just want you to bite me and I want to bite you"

"Elena, thats blood sharing, you have no idea what that will do"

"What will it do?"

"lets just say its personal, look if you want my blood, fine, but Im not taking your blood"

"fine! Forget I asked!"

She went back to her food and I went to the basement to grab myself a blood bag. When I came back up I poured it into a glass and went to sit next her but she moved a stool away. "Elena, are you seriously mad at me about this?"

I heard her sigh "no, I don't know why I snapped at you, I didn't mean to" she got up and put her dish in the sink and came over to me wrapping her arms around me.

I stood up and wrapped my arm around her while the other was holding my glass. "I know, although I am curious, what made you want me to feed on you?"

She shrugged at me "I just wanted to see how it felt, you would only have to take a little"

"Elena, you were talking like you wanted me to feed on you for survival"

"I was" she said nodding.

I sighed "Elena, if I was going to feed off you from survival, I would have to take more than a little"

"oh, well, I still want you to" She said resting her chin on my chest.

"Elena, no, Im not going to do that" I saw the disappointment on her face which made me want to change my mind. I hated disappointing her, but I was right in this situation "why don't you go put a movie on, Ill clean up and watch it with you" I tried kissing her but she pulled away and left the room.

* * *

When I got upstairs she didn't have a movie on, she was laying on the edge of the bed completely sound asleep. I sighed of relief, and took my shirt and pants off and slept in my boxers. I tried pulling her into my arms but she resisted so I let it go and turned to lay on my back.

I heard her roll over and she started kissing my neck causing me to moan. I carefully pushed her on her back and hovered over her and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss and extended her neck up causing my fangs to emerge. I sped off the bed and watched her look at me with a confused look. "if your going to seduce me just so I will bite you, you can forget about it!"

She rolled her eyes and went back to her side of the bed as I got on my side. I went to pull her closer and luckily this time she did. She snuggled closer to me as I spooned her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter involves more than just Damon and Elena. I thought I should include their friends in here rather than just make it all Damon and Elena.**

* * *

**10 weeks pregnant Elena's POV**

I was lying in bed. I was suppose to meet Bonnie and Caroline for lunch but I got up and I look terrible. I feel like the fattest person on the planet. No way am I going in public. All my clothes are getting smaller on me and my hormones are all over the place. I won't allow covers on our bed because I feel like Im going to die from the damn heat!

Just thinking about this makes me mad. "I hate my fucking hormones!" I screamed throwing the pillows across the room.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I was downstairs fixing Elena something to eat when i heard her scream. I ran upstairs "Elena!?" I saw her stomping on one of the pillows that she must have thrown. She looked up at me and started crying.

I walked over to her and pulled her in my arms "baby, whats wrong?"

"how can you still love me?" she asks me which confused the hell out of me.

"what do you mean?" I asked pulling her closer.

"I can't fit into my own clothes because Im fat!" she said crying.

"baby, no your not, your beautiful" I kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much" she hugs me tighter and if I were human Im pretty sure my bones would break.

"I love you, to, Elena...wait, weren't you suppose to meet witchy and barbie today?"

I heard her laugh which makes me smile "yea, but, Im not going out in public looking like this" of course that changes my mood and makes me frown.

I pull away from her and cupped her face "Elena, you are not fat. Trust me" I kissed her passionately than pulled away "come on, go get dressed before barbie breaks into our house again and accuses me of stealing you" I smirked at her.

I heard her sigh frustratingly "fine!" she pulls away and stomps to her clothes. I know she would regret not going later, which is why Im making her go. Although, it does upset me that she thinks she isn't beautiful.

I walked back downstairs and finished making her lunch and set it down on the island just as she walked into the kitchen. I heard her mutter "annoying people"

"whos annoying?" I asked her leaning against the counter.

"everyone, and yes that includes you!" she said eating her lunch.

I tried to hold back the laughter "why am I annoying?"

"You and Caroline are making me go out in public looking like this"

I sighed "Elena, there is nothing wrong with you, trust me" I stared at her for a minute. "is that my shirt?"

She looked down and nodded. I started laughing as I walked over to her "may I ask why your wearing my shirt to the grille?" I said rubbing her shoulders.

"because none of my clothes fit and Id rather wear your clothes than any other kind" She moaned and I took a deep breath.

I stopped rubbing her shoulders and sat next to her. "Hey! Why the hell did you stop?!"

"Because you will continue moaning and I won't be held accountable for my actions that are caused from your moaning" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes "whatever! Your not getting any, so let it go!"

I held my hands up in defense "i wasn't going to ask" I said as I kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I left for the grille and cursed myself when I walked in and everyone was looking at me.

"Elena!"

I looked over and saw Caroline waving her hand telling me to come to her and Bonnie. I sighed and walked to the table and sat down.

We talked about my pregnancy, which kind of irritated me.

"so, lets talk about your baby shower, and..."

"Caroline, I don't want to talk about the baby, its the reason why I look fat!" I grabbed the menu and started looking for something to eat.

"Elena, your not fat, you just believe you are because your pregnant" Bonnie touched my hand and I looked up at her.

"No one knows I am though, and none of my clothes fit, so I have to wear this!" I pointed at my clothes.

"are you wearing, Damon's clothes?" Caroline asked me.

"yes! I am, is there anything else you guys would like to judge me for?!" I said turning my attention back to the menu.

"Ok, whats wrong, why are you upset?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed "Im sorry, I don't mean to yell at you guys, its just..."

"mood swings, comes with pregnancy" Caroline said smirking.

"yeah, well, its irritating" I was getting really impatient and annoyed with them so I decided to make up some excuse. "Oh, I forgot, Damon and I have a doctor's appointment later today, Ill tell you how it goes...love you" I said as I quickly got up and walked out to my car.

* * *

I ran back to the boarding house and Damon was sitting in the parlor drinking what Im guessing blood and reading the newspaper. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face. "lunch over already?"

"no, they just irritated me so I told them we had a doctors appointment" I said walking over to him and kissing him. He put the cup down and extended him arms so he could pull me down on his lap. I nuzzled my head in his chest as he kissed my head.

"you know, your going to have to leave this house and spend time with your friends and Jeremy. As much as I would love to never let you leave our bed, but you need-"

I interrupted him with a kiss and pushed at his chest so he would fall onto his back. I undid the buttons on his shirt and he helped me take it off. As I went for his pants he stopped me and gently pushed me on my back and picked me up.

He carried me to our bedroom and gently laid me down on the bed. I licked my lips as I stared at his chest. He hovered over me and slid my shirt up over my head and threw it onto the floor.

He leaned down and kissed me. I was getting impatient with him so I moved his hand towards the button on my jeans and I started to undo his. He smirked at my impatience but did as I asked.

When we made love this time, he wasn't as hard as I had always told him to be, he was gentle, my guess was for the baby but, being pregnant made me want sex all the time and being this gentle, wasn't going to fulfill my needs.

When we climaxed he quickly rolled off of me and collapsed next to me. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

When I woke up, I felt him staring at me. He was tracing circles on my back and I smiled kissing his chest.

"did you sleep well?" he asked me.

I looked up at him smiling and nodded. I kissed him and I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed it off the night stand and the caller ID said Caroline. I groaned at it.

_E "hello?"_

_C "ELENA! Where have you been? We went to surprise you at the doctors office, but Meredith said she didn't have you down for an appointment?"_

_E "oh, um, when I went home to get Damon we kind of got...distracted."_

_C "Ok, I don't wanna know, but that doesn't explain what Meredith said?" _

_E "Ok, fine! I didn't have a doctors appointment, I just...didn't want to be in public looking like I was...happy!"_

_C "Elena, you look amazing! Your glowing from your pregnancy, and trust me, your going to be fine."_

_E "yeah, whatever, look I got to go, Damon and I were in the middle of something"_

_C "ew! Ok, bye"_

I hung up and rolled on top of him. He pushed me up so I was straddling him. I frowned at him. I wanted to feel his skin on mine. He must have noticed what my frown meant so he sat up so our skins were touching and started kissing me, he moved from my lips, to my jaw, neck, collarbone. I couldn't take it anymore, I need him. I started moving on top of him, causing him to moan.

I dug my nails into his back as he rested his forehead on my shoulder calling my name over and over again. We both climaxed at the same time, screaming each others names as he fell backwards hitting his head on the pillow and I collapsed in his chest.

He kissed my forehead but gently rolled me off of him. I looked up at him disappointed that I wasn't in his arms. He smiled at me and said "Stefan just walked through the door"

I nodded but didn't have the energy to socialize so I fell asleep again.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I got dressed and noticed Elena was asleep. I pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead before going downstairs.

Stefan was in the parlor drinking alcohol. "please tell me that isn't my bourbon"

Stefan looked at me and chuckled "no, its not"

"good, so, you ready for your control lesson?" I said smirking.

Stefan sighed "no, Caroline is teaching me. Its nothing personal, its just, hard to come back over here with you and Elena...dating" he choked the last word out. Which caused me to feel guilty. Then I thought, why should I feel guilty? He never did when he made out with Elena right in front of me. He knew I loved Elena but he didn't care if I watched as they made out and had sex.

"you didn't have to move out, but I understand why you did. I've been in that position." I said pouring myself a glass of bourbon.

"yeah well, Im just gonna get the rest of my stuff and..."

The front door burst open and I looked to see a barbie Klaus. I groaned "Rebekah"

"Damon, Stefan...so, when were you going to tell us about Elena getting knocked up"

I froze, what the hell did she just say? How did she know? "I heard Caroline and Bonnie talking about it in the grille. Bad news, Nik knows. Although for some reason, he doesn't care."

"So, why are you here?" Stefan asked her in an angry tone.

"Im here to find out how that happened. Vampires can't procreate"

"Well, apparently they can" I took a sip of my bourbon. I looked at her for a minute and she had a sad and jealous look on her face. "ahhh, I forgot. You hate being a vampire because you want children"

Before I knew what was happening, I was thrown against the wall and held up by me neck "listen up! You tell me how vampires can procreate or I will make sure you loose everything"

She dropped me and left the house. Stefan came over to me "are you okay?"

I started coughing "yeah...Im fine..." I choked out.

"Damon?!" I looked up to see Elena staring at me with a concerned and scared expression on her face. She ran over to me and she and Stefan helped me up.

"Im fine" I looked up at Stefan. "we better tell..." I started to say.

"yeah Im on it" Stefan said and left.

"wh-what happened?"

I swallowed hard "Rebekah, she found out you were pregnant and was jealous...its fine though, Im okay, your okay, our baby is okay" I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

I kissed her forehead and held her for a while, resting my chin on her head.

* * *

"I can't believe Im doing this!" Elena said.

"you refuse to leave this house, so you need to socialize with people other than me" I kissed her.

She glared at me. It made me frown "come on, Elena. You and I both know that your missing your friends. You need this"

She sighed "Fine! You go enjoy a night of getting drunk while Ill be here listening to Caroline talk about my baby shower! Why can't everyone just drop it?!"

I looked at her shocked. Did she really not want to talk about the baby? "your mad that everyone is excited about our baby? Are you even excited?"

She hesitated before answering "i use to be, but not anymore. Its annoying me and it doesn't help that people are trying to control me!" she said walking out of the bedroom.

I stood there stunned. She wanted a family more than anything. She was getting that, and now she doesn't want it? I sighed and finished getting ready.

I walked downstairs to see her sitting on the couch facing the fire. "Im leaving for the grille"

She didn't say anything. I sighed and walked over to her "Elena, trust me your going to have a fun night" when she still didn't answer, I gave up and just kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I heard knocking at the front door. Great! My night is about to get ruined. I didn't want to answer it but unfortunately, Caroline opened the door. "Elena! I got snacks and your favorite movie! Were going to have a girls night and talk about baby games-"

"Will everyone shut up about this damn baby! Do you guys want it?! Because I would be more than happy to give it to you!"

I looked at their shocked expressions. "Elena, you don't want to be a Mom?" Bonnie asked me.

"I did, now I don't know if I do. This baby is ruining my life, and I haven't even had it yet!"

Caroline cleared her throat "Elena, how is this baby ruining your life?"

I sighed frustratingly, "because, Im becoming fat! Im getting judged in public...do you know what it feels like to get judged? Yes, Im 18 and still in high school, but I don't care! Pretty soon, no one will want to talk to me, not even Damon!"

"Elena, Damon loves you more than anything. He won't leave you or stop loving you" Bonnie said.

"You don't know that" I said tears running down my face. Caroline and Bonnie pulled me into a hug "I-I can't loose him! If Im forced to choose between him and the baby, it will be him! I would choose him in a heart beat!" I said crying harder.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

Ric and I were on our second shot. "whats got you all upset?" Ric asked me.

"I don't think Elena wants a baby anymore." I said sadly.

"What? She wanted kids more than anything? What makes you say that?"

"because she told me that she wasn't excited about having a baby. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to see barbie or witchy. She was just going to do what she always did, stare at the wall." I looked down. My heart broke for her. She was upset, and she was pushing me and everyone else away.

"well, hopefully Caroline and Bonnie will knock some sense into her tonight" Ric said patting my back.

"yeah, I don't know"

"Well, I would say we should get drunk but, you completely ruined boys night, so Im going home to grade papers." He grabbed his jacket and left leaving me to sit at the bar.

I wanted to help Elena, but she was keeps pushing me away. I would never leave her or give up on her. I know deep down she wants this baby, it just has to be the mood swings, right? I shook my head and grabbed my leather jacket and left to go back home. I wasn't going to let her push me away this time.

* * *

When I got back home I walked in. "Elena?" I didn't hear her. I started to get worried when I saw a note.

_Damon,_

_I sent Bonnie and Caroline home early claiming that Im tired. I lied though, I don't want to hurt you but I need some time to myself. I packed my things and left town. Don't bother calling because I won't answer. I promise I will be back before I have this baby. But, I can't deal with everyone talking about it and judging me. Just remember, I will always love you, but for now...we need to be apart for a while. Im sorry, it hurts me to do this, but I have to. Goodbye Damon._

_Love, Elena. _

I stared at the letter. My heart broke into a million pieces. She left me. Even though she said she was coming back, I know she wouldn't. I was right, she didn't want to have our baby. She didn't even call it our baby, she called it 'this' baby. A part of me wanted to die. I wanted to take ring off and burn in the sun. There was too much pain of loosing Elena. As much as it kills me to do this, Im going to let her go. If she loves me, than she will come back.

* * *

**A./N. The last part had me crying. I hate to see Damon get hurt and writing about it just upsets me. But, I felt like I needed this to happen. Review and tell me what you think, or give me some ideas. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elena's POV**

I drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. I started to get tears in my eyes. Why the hell did I leave? Why did I leave Damon, he did nothing wrong. I pulled over to the side of the word and just let everything out. I knew I was stressed and it would hurt the baby but I couldn't help but cry. I lost the man that I love the most in the world.

I pull out my phone and I have a few missed calls from Carolin and a lot of missed calls all from Damon. I listen to the voicemails.

Voicemail #1

_Elena, look, I get why you left. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you to socialize with your friends and Im sorry. I just thought you would have wanted to. I love you, Elena._

Voicemail #2

_Elena, I know you told me to give you some space but, I don't think I can. I know its selfish of me to not want to let you go, but I can't let you go Elena. Please, just talk to me. Im sorry for everything that I have done. Please, Just...just call me back, I love you so so much Elena._

I couldn't listen to anymore. I thought about turning around and going back, but, would he even want to see me after this? I know he said he loves me, but I left him. I hurt him, again. Maybe he is better off without me.

I went back onto the road and continued driving away from Mystic Falls. Never looking back.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I haven't left the house since Elena left. I've been getting drunk every night. Ric tried hanging out with me, I snapped his neck for trying to make me talk about my feelings. Thank god for that ring.

Caroline and Stefan came walking through the front door. Great, just what I needed, more people to make me feel.

"Damon..." Stefan began.

"go on, get it our, purge" I said taking a sip of my bourbon.

Caroline sighed. "look, its hard for me to like you but you should know. Elena told us why she was mad and upset all the time"

I cocked my head waiting for an answer.

"she said she was afraid of loosing you. She said she would always choose you over the baby. She was afraid that you would leave her because of how she looks"

my heart broke again. I would never leave her. I would always stay by her side. I would always love her, I wanted this baby just as much as she does, or just as much as she did. I sighed "she knows that I would never leave her. Thats not why she left" I got up and left them.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I watched as Damon walked away. I sighed. Im worried that he will shut out the pain that he is feeling right now. "We need Elena back here. If she doesn't come back, he will shut it off"

Caroline put her hand on my arm "we'll get her back. She will come back"

I looked at her and we stared at each other. We were staring into each other's souls. I leaned in to kiss her, I waited to see if there was any hesitation but there wasn't she kissed me back. I pushed her on her back and hovered over her. Just as I was about to take her shirt off I heard.

"oh god, please not on the couch. I sit there"

I quickly got off of Caroline to see Damon standing there smirking. "I was wondering how long it would be until you guys got together" He smirked walking out the front door.

I sighed "I should go after him"

"uhm, yeah, I uhm, should go home. Get some sleep Im tired" she said smiling. I smiled back and when we walked outside, I kissed her goodbye.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I walked into the woods. I went to the spot Elena and I always used to go to. Before she and Stefan attempted to get married. I felt lonely here. Without her, its like, I have this huge hole inside of me. It won't go away until she is back in my arms. Hopefully, that is soon.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I stared at my phone and came across Damon's number. I thought about calling him. I just, I needed to hear his voice. I took a deep breath and hit call.

_D "Elena?! Are you okay?!"_

_E "Im fine, Damon. I called to tell you Im okay. I still love you and I know how much you want me back, believe me I do to. But, I can't deal with everyone talking about the baby"_

_D "I understand, Elena. I still love you, to. Ill be waiting for you if you ever want to come back"_

_E "thank you, Damon. I love you, so much"_

_D "I love you, to Elena"_

I hung up and decided to stay at a motel in Grove Hill, Virginia. When I got upstairs I couldn't sleep. Alls I kept thinking about was how I wanted to be in Damon's arms. Snuggling up to him with my head on his chest. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I was alone, I couldn't hold Elena tonight. Thats the only thing I wanted to do was hold her in my arms. I figured the only way I was going to get sleep, is if I put my walls up. But, I couldn't. My love for Elena was stronger than the pain I was feeling. Ill just have to convince myself that she will come back...won't she?

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I got out of the shower and into my pajamas. I had the news on. it said.

"Animal attack in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Its now the third animal attack this week."

Vampire. I thought to myself. I wondered who it was. If it was Damon, he would have been lashing out because of the pain I caused him. Now, Im starting to feel guilty, if this was Damon, than that woman died because of me.

"The person was completely ripped to shreds"

I dropped my brush and froze. Stefan?

I quickly called Damon.

_D "Elena, are you okay?" _he said sleepily

_E "DamonTheresAnAnimalAttackInMysticFalls, the victim was ripped apart!"_

_D "Elena...slow down, what happened?"_

_E "theres an animal attack in Mystic Falls...I think its Stefan"_

_D "What makes you think its Stefan?"_

_E "because...this victim was...torn apart" _

_D "alright, Stefan is in bed, Ill talk to him about it tomorrow okay? Why don't you get some rest, its bad for the baby...or you could just drive back home"_

_E "Damon..."_

_D "I know, Elena. I just...I just miss you and I really wish you were here"_

_E "Im sorry, I want to come back, but I can't. Everyone will start asking questions and I don't want to talk to them"  
_

_D "I won't tell anyone your back"_

_E "Damon, I got to go, I love you"_

_D "Okay, good night Elena, I love you to and you know you can always come back whenever you want"_

_E "I know, goodnight Damon" _

I hung up and I immediately started crying. This was bad for the baby, I would have to go home soon.

I started thinking maybe, I should go home tomorrow.

I started packing my things to go home when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see a woman standing there.

"Hi, Im Sage. Im introducing myself to everyone who is new. Im having a party later, did you want to come?" He said smiling

I smiled back "thank you, but Im packing my stuff to go back home, sorry...Ill see you around" I went to close the door when she screamed.

He said "invite me inside" I realized the woman was a vampire. Luckily I still had my vervain necklace on.

"Im...Im sorry mam, but I can't do that" I started shaking and really wished that Damon was here.

"hmm, you must be wearing vervain. I may not be able to hurt you, but I sure as hell can compel someone to come in here and do it"

I quickly shut the door and grabbed my phone.

_D "ELena?"_

_E "Damon! Please...I need you at the motel in Grove Hill"_

_D "Wait, Elena...whats happening?"_

_E "Some vampire tried to compel me and now shess going to compel someone to come in here."_

_D "Alright, Elena, Im on my way"_

* * *

**Damon's POV **

As soon as I hung up with Elena, I was out the door in my car.

I sped all the way to Grove Hill.

I got out of the car and compelled the woman at the desk. "Tell me where Elena Gilbert is staying!"

THe girl looked at the computer "there is no Elena Gilbert here"

I started thinking "Try Elena Salvatore"

The girl nodded and looked through the system while I impatiently tapped my fingers on the desk. "Ok, she is in room 288"

I ran upstairs half terrified for Elena and the baby but half happy that she used my last name.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I was inside the closet when I heard the door burst open. I heard footsteps outside of the closet and I could see a man walking into the room. I wanted to call Damon again but I soon discovered my phone sitting on the bed.

I was debating if I should just run outside but Sage might be outside. I saw the man's feet standing outside the closet, I shut my eyes and when I opened them there was no one there.

I waited a few minutes before I slowly and quietly walked out of the closet. I looked around my room, the door to my room was open, everything was all over the floor. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of scissors ready to stab anyone who comes near me.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I screamed and shut my eyes. I turned around and went to stab them in the stomach but they got my wrist and threw the scissors out of my hand. I tried to run away but they grabbed me, I shut my eyes to shut out everything.

I knew they took me outside of my room because I could feel the wind. I pictured Damon and me, our lives together. All of a sudden, I heard the man scream and he let go of me. Too scared to turn around, I just stood there shaking with my eyes closed.

"hey, hey, Elena" I opened my eyes to see Damon kneeling in front of me, checking to make sure I didn't have any broken bones.

"Damon?" I choked out as I started sobbing uncontrollably. He nodded and stood up pulling me into his arms. I buried my face in his chest and kept saying 'Im sorry'.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

She started telling me she was sorry. It wasn't her fault. "hey, baby, its okay, hes gone" I said kissing her hair and rubbing her back.

She pulled back and looked up at me "c-can we go home?...Please!" I nodded wiping the tears away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, we can, let me just get your stuff." Elena walked in and I got stopped by a barrier. "um, Elena...Im stuck"

"Oh, I-Im sorry, come in" Elena said not looking me in the eye. I figured it was because of the guy, I would talk to her about it tomorrow.

Once I had packed her things, we walked outside and put them in the trunk and grabbed a blanket from the back and gave it to her. I pulled out of the parking lot and looked over at Elena. She was staring at the window and wasn't even trying to touch me. She looked like she was trying to stay far away from me. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned on the radio.

She looked over at it and turned it back off and looked back out the window.

We pulled up to the boarding house and she walked right inside to my room. I set her stuff down on the floor and took out her pajamas and threw them to her. She got undressed which turned me on and changed.

I got undressed and got into bed with my boxers on. She rolled over to face me. I pulled her into my arms and relaxed as she snuggled closer. I thought she was angry with me for some reason.

She looked up at me "Im sorry"

I furrowed my brow. "what do you mean?"

"I-I left you, I don't know why I did. Its just these damn hormones!"

I gently stroked her back and whispered "ssshhh, baby, its okay, I forgive you for leaving"

"ju-just don't tell anyone that Im back, okay? I can't deal with Caroline right now, I just want a day with me and you"

I nodded and kissed her. "I know the baby is the last thing you want to hear, but I think you should go to the doctor. You have been through a lot these past two days and I want to make sure you and the baby are ok"

She sighed and nodded her head. "alright, and I don't even know why I don't want to talk about it" I watched as she looked at her stomach and started smiling.

"what are you, 10 weeks now?" I asked her. She nodded still staring at her stomach.

She looked up at me "you probably want to know what happened tonight" she gave me a weak smile.

"I do, but it can wait until tomorrow, you need some sleep" I said kissing her.

"I want to tell you, she tried to get me to come outside and invite her in-" Elena started before I interrupted.

"wait...she?...did she say what her name was?"

Elena nodded. "yes, Sage"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to post this new chapter, I have been busy with finals and what not. I wasn't going to use Sage, by the way. I was going to use someone else, but than I decided she and Damon had history, why not? Review and tell me what you think:)**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Ok, I know that in the show Sage and Finn are dead, but in this story, they are still alive. The only thing that I changed was the fact that Esther never linked the Originals and that Finn never died._

_Bellax0xChristina: Damon will start to wonder why Sage went after Elena in this chapter. She is in Mystic Falls because of Finn._

**Damon's POV**

I was shocked for a minute. Sage? Out of all people went after Elena?! There were many thoughts going through my head. Why would she want Elena? She has been around for 900 years. She is...or was dating Klaus's brother Finn. Anger boiled up inside me. "Elena, lets hope Sage doesn't come back to Mystic Falls"

She furrowed her brow "why? Do you know her?"

I sighed "yes, I do. I met her back in 1912. She taught me how to feed properly"

"oh, but what if she does come to Mystic Falls?" she said.

I looked at her and I could see fear all over her face. I pulled her closer "I won't let her kill you. How about this, we put the house back in your name. So you could control who is invited in."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "the last time I did that, I ended up dying"

"I won't let that happen. She has history with Finn. I guess he turned her or whatever because they loved each other." I said still tracing circles on her back.

"Is she an Original?" she asked me.

I shook my head no "if she was, Finn wouldn't have had to turn her"

She yawned "can we talk about this tomorrow?"

I smiled at her "of course" I kissed her forehead and stayed awake until I was sure she fell asleep and then I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see that I was spooning Elena. My arm was over her waist and are fingers were intertwined. I slowly released her hand and pulled my arm away from her, so I didn't wake her up.

I went downstairs to see Stefan and Caroline downstairs. I wondered if they knew Elena was upstairs. Surely they would hear the heart beat.

"Morning Damon" Stefan said. I smiled back. "when did Elena get here?"

I cursed myself and went to lie but Caroline interrupted me. "WHAT?! Elena is here!? Since when!" she got up and tried to go to my room but I stopped her. "No, Caroline. She didn't want anyone to know she was back. She wants a day with just her and I...but I should probably tell you what happened last night."

Stefan furrowed his brow and seemed concerned "what happened?"

I sighed "she has been staying at the motel in Grove Hill. Last night, a vampire came and tried to compel her to let her in. Stefan, the vampire was...Sage."

Stefan's eyes widened. "why is she back in town?"

I shrugged "in 1912 she told me she was in love with some guy named Finn Mikaelson"

"wait, she is in love with Klaus's brother?!" Caroline asked.

"yeah, Elena wouldn't let her in so she compelled someone to go in after he. Thats when I came and ripped out the guy's heart" I went to sit down across from Stefan.

"so, your saying that she is back in Mystic Falls? What does she want with Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, but I thought we would give her the deed to the house again" I said. Stefan and Caroline nodded.

"maybe we should tell Klaus" Caroline said.

I looked at her. Was she serious? Like I would let Klaus come anywhere near Elena. "now why would we do that?"

"well, Klaus wants Elena alive. If we tell him that Sage is after her, he will help us protect her and maybe he would be able to kill her. How old is she?"

"She is 900 years old" Stefan said.

"well, thats almost as old as Klaus, but Im sure Klaus will kill her in a heart beat." Caroline said sitting next to Stefan.

"Ok, Caroline. Im confused. How many boyfriends do you have? I caught you making out with my brother while your dating Tyler. Now, you want to trust Klaus?"

Caroline glared at me. "I only have one boyfriend. I was just suggesting some ideas, thank you!"

"Oh, really, so which one is your boyfriend?" I asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes and Stefan cleared his throat and changed the subject. "look, why don't we just focus on giving Elena the deed. If she doesn't want anyone else finding out she is here, your going to have to give it to her"

I nodded than I heard footsteps. "shes awake"

Stefan got up and had to drag Caroline out of the house, just in time because Elena was already downstairs.

She came into the parlor and sat next to me. "hey, baby, how did you sleep?" I asked kissing her forehead as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I slept really good" she said smiling. I pulled her up into my lap and let her snuggle into my chest. I grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and tried to cover her with it but she resisted.

"Im hot, I don't want a blanket" she said pushing it away.

I held her in my arms for a second until I heard her stomach growl. "Ill go make you breakfast, anything you want?"

"I want pickles!"

"so you finally decided that you were crazy for hating pickles" I smirked. I ducked as she threw a pillow at me.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I watched as he walked out of the parlor and into the kitchen. I looked down at my stomach and started rubbing it. Im starting to get excited about the baby. I couldn't wait until Damon and I felt it kick.

I walked into the kitchen to see Damon hanging up his phone. "Who was that?"

"I called a real-estate agent to have them come over to put the house in your name" I nodded my head and went to rap my arms around him as he was getting the pickles out of the fridge. He was going to fry them for me, but I wouldn't let go of him so he had to set the jar down so he could remove himself from my arms. I frowned once he left my arms.

He must have noticed because he pulled me into his arms. We stood there for a while until we heard a knock on the door. "thats the real estate agent, you go talk to him, Im going to have to stand outside. Okay?" he told me.

I nodded and kissed him as we walked to the front door.

"Hi, you must be Elena Gilbert?" The man said.

"Um, yes thats me" Damon gave him my name? I would have been okay if he chose Salvatore. Damon went outside as I invited the man inside.

"my name is Mr. Henry. I just need you to sign these papers" I brought him into the dining room area as he got out the papers. "Ok, sign here" he pointed "and here" as he pointed to another page. "and initial here" he pointed.

Once we finished signing, I walked him to the door as I realized it was the same guy that came over last time. "thank you, Mr. Henry"

Damon got up as he walked towards the door but stopped. "Damon Salvatore, will you please come inside?" I said flirtatiously.

"Of course, Ms. Gilbert. Although if you keep talking like that, I won't be held accountably for my actions" he pointed at me as he came inside. I laughed and started kissing him. "Elena...I...should...prob-probably...start...cook ing" he said between kisses.

"Later" I said as I led him upstairs not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me upstairs to his bed. I pulled off his shirt as he pulled off mine and undid my bra. I was on my back against the pillows as he hovered over me kissing my neck causing me to moan and arch my back.

He kissed his way down my stomach causing me to grip the sheets. We stared at each other as he pulled my shorts off. He traveled back up my body and kissed me again as I worked on his belt. He kicked his pants off and the only thing separating us was his boxers and my panties. Which were soon discarded.

He entered me and caused me to moan loud. He kissed my neck and started thrusting. I arched my back again and dug my nails into his back. It wasn't long before we both climaxed screaming each other's names. He rolled off of me and pulled me closer to him. "I love you, Damon" I said kissing him.

"I love you, to Elena, but you get some sleep and Ill go make you something to eat" he kissed me again and got out of bed. I was too tired to argue with him and fell asleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I went downstairs and made her lunch when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Stefan leaning against the doorframe. I smirked as I remembered he couldn't get inside. "can I help you, brother?"

Stefan rolled his eyes "seriously, Damon. Wheres Elena?"

"Shes upstairs sleeping. When she wakes up, she'll invite you in."

He sighed frustratingly, "please tell me it won't be long"

When I went to speak I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Damon?"

I turned around to see Elena rubbing her eyes "oh, Stefan. you can come in" she smiled.

"thank you" he said as he stepped inside. I shut the door and went to hug Elena when I heard a bang outside. I opened the door to see barbie furiously cussing and screaming at the house.

"when were you going to tell me I needed to be invited in?!" She screamed at me.

"Caroline, calm down, come in" Elena said.

she smiled "thank you, Elena" then she glared at me as she walked in and I shut the door. I just remembered how Elena didn't want anyone to know she was back.

"Elena, how have you been?" Caroline asked hugging Elena.

Elena hugged her back "Im doing better, I don't know why I was mad about the baby. Im sorry I screamed at you and Bonnie"

"Elena, mood swings come with pregnancy" she smiled before sitting next to Stefan.

I watched Elena carefully to see if she had any regret at inviting them inside but I saw none. I joined Elena, Caroline, and Stefan in the parlor. "So, Elena, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but how far along are you?"

"Im about 10 weeks" she smiled.

"oh, thats good!" Caroline said.

"do you still want me to make you fried pickles?" I asked her.

"yes! Please, Im starving" she said. I smirked at her and kissed her forehead before going to the kitchen.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

"I thought you hated pickles?" Caroline asked me.

"I did, but I guess being pregnant causes me to crave them" I smiled at her.

"oh, well...when did you want everyone to know your back?"

I shrugged "I don't know. Everyone will just ask me if Im okay, and I don't want to deal with that right now"

Caroline smiled and nodded. "I understand, with all of the recent vampire-"

"how did you know about that?" I asked her.

"Oh, Stefan and I were over earlier, and we asked what made you come home and Damon told us about Sage"

"Oh, yeah, Im okay now though" I said. Damon told them about Sage? Im surprised.

"well, Stefan and I are going to talk to Klaus about Sage to make sure she doesn't try anything with you again"

"Wait, what do you mean tell Klaus?" I asked them. Were they seriously about to trust Klaus?

"Well, he is older than Sage, he has met her before. So, we figured he might be generous enough to help us keep you safe"

"oh, no! Im not going through this again! Im not having everyone risk their lives to save me, the last time that happened, I lost my aunt!" I screamed.

"Elena, look, I understand. But, we can't just wait for her to come along and attack again" Stefan said.

"Fine! Go ahead, go trust Klaus, I honestly don't care!" I said as I got up and stomped to the kitchen.

When I opened the door to the kitchen. I saw Damon put my food on a plate. "Their right you know. We can't sit around and wait for her to come and attack" he said.

"I don't want to loose anyone else, Damon"

He turned around to look at me. He sat my plate on the island and walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "You won't loose anyone, Elena"

I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest. "I made a doctor appointment" I said looking up at him. "I just thought with all this stress about Sage, I should probably make sure the baby is okay"

Damon looked shocked. I wouldn't blame him. I haven't shown that I was excited about this baby at all. He nodded and kissed my forehead "Okay, when is it?"

"In about two hours"

He nodded "okay, why don't you eat and get dressed. Then, we'll go to the doctors, okay?" he said smirking. I smiled and kissed him back. We heard a knock at the door.

"Ill get it babe, just finish eating" he said kissing me.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I walked out to the front door and opened it. My eyes widened and anger boiled up inside me "Hello Damon"

"Sage" I said as my body filled with rage.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just thought I should end the chapter there:)**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. _

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"what are you doing here Sage?" I asked leaning against the door.

Sage shrugged. "I heard Finn was alive, so I thought he might still be in town"

"well, he was but now he is spending time with his mommy" I said smirking.

Sage tried to get in but was blocked by the barrier. "oohhh, Im sorry, you haven't been invited in"

Sage gave me an evil smirk. "Well, I guess Ill just stay somewhere else. My dinner got away from me last night"

I knew she was talking about Elena. Maybe she was just looking hungry. Maybe she didn't want anything to do with Elena. I hope that is true.

"so, I heard your in love with a human. Did you forget everything that I taught you?"

"Nope, I haven't. I just don't do it anymore" I smirked.

"humanity makes a vampire weak. This human has you wrapped around your finger. Im also guessing that she owns this house and thats the reason I can't be invited in...I would love to introduce myself to her" Sage gave me an evil grin.

"yeah, sorry but she is sleeping right now, so I think its best that you leave"

"you wouldn't happen to be dating my dinner from last night would you?"

I swallowed hard "How would I know what your dinner looked like? I wasn't there"

"hmmm, well, I better go than. Im going to go say hi to Klaus and Rebekah. See if they want to go out for a bite to eat since you obviously forgot what it means to be a vampire" Sage was taunting me. She knew I would snap. I haven't forgotten what it means to be a vampire, but it all ends when you fall in love.

"well, good luck" I said closing the door. I took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen and sighed in relief when I saw Elena sitting there.

"are you okay?" she asked me.

I was debating if I should tell her about Sage but she already had enough things to worry about. Although, I hate lying to her. "yeah, Im fine. Why don't you go get dressed" I smiled at her.

She nodded and went upstairs. Once I knew she was upstairs I quickly pulled out my phone and called Stefan.

_S "hello"_

_D "Stef, Sage was here"_

_S "what?"_

_D "im sorry, did I stutter? Sage was at the house"_

_S "what did she say?"_

_D "the basics, vampirism, she talked about Elena"_

_S "does she know who she is?"_

_D "I don't think so, I think she was just hungry and Elena was suppose to be one of her victims. Anyways, Elena and I have to go to her doctor appointment, I need you to make sure Sage isn't stalking the house. I don't want her seeing Elena"_

_S "alright, Ill leave Caroline with Klaus. Im on my way" _

I hung up and heard Elena turning off my bedroom light and walking towards the stairs. My phone beeped. I looked down at it and I got a text from Stefan.

_"everything is clear. Theres no sign of anyone" _

I sighed in relief and put my phone away just as Elena was coming into the kitchen. "hey, you ready?" I asked.

SHe nodded and I wrapped my arm around her waist walking her to the front door. I walked Elena to the car and opened the passenger door for her. Once we were both in the car I drove away as quickly as possible.

"Damon, can...can you slow down?"

"oh, sorry. I-I wasn't paying attention" I said gripping the steering wheel.

"Ok, Damon, whats going on?"

Fuck Im caught. "what do you mean?"

"Your my best friend/boyfriend, Damon. I know you better than anyone and I can tell your tense about something. You have been ever since you answered the door. Who was at the door?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Elena, its not important"

"Damon, since when did we start lying to each other?"

I sighed frustratingly. I knew I was going to have to eventually tell her, but I didn't want it to be now. "Elena, the person at the door was...Sage"

I looked over at her to see her facial expression. Her face was filled with fear. "wh-what did she say?"

I turned back to the road. "she doesn't know that were together. She just said that her dinner got away. She said she is town for Finn, so hopefully, she will leave soon"

"well, hopefully Klaus finds her and reasons with her" she said.

* * *

I nodded as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. We waited in the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore?" the nurse said.

Elena and I both got up and went to the room the nurse gave us. Elena sat on the examining table while I pulled a chair close to it. I could hear her heartbeat and I realized she was nervous so I grabbed her hand. "its going to be okay" I assured her. She gave me a weak smile and nodded.

"Damon, Elena" Dr. Fell walked into the room. "what brings you in today?" she said washing her hands.

"I've been under a lot of stress, I want to make sure the baby is okay" Elena gave her a weak smile.

"okay, Ill do an ultrasound and see if there is any problems"

Elena and I both nodded and Dr. Fell turned on the ultrasound machine. Elena pulled her shirt up and Dr. Fell roamed around her stomach while looking at the screen. "your baby seems fine, but stress can cause some problems with your baby. I think your going to need to be put on bed rest for a while."

Elena groaned. "is that all? Im just going to stay in bed all day? What about school?!"

"Elena, Im sure barbie and witchy will bring your assignments home" I told her.

"yeah, but what if I don't understand what happened?" she asked sadly.

"perks of being around 146 years, I know everything" I smirked which cause an eye roll from Meredith and Elena.

"ok, so everything else looks good, and Ill have the secretary schedule another appointment for you guys later on in your pregnancy" Meredith smiled as she left the room.

I helped Elena off the examining table. Im glad that she has to stay in bed. That way, Sage won't be able to get to her. Hopefully Sage isn't roaming outside my house when we get home. If she is, Im shoving Elena inside, and then Ill rip Sage's heart out!

* * *

I took Elena to the car and held the door open for her. The ride home was silent. "Elena, your going to be fine. You just need to rest"

"I don't want to. Ill be bored all the time" she said folding her arms across her chest.

I sighed sadly. "Elena, unless you want something to happen to the baby, you have to do this"

"whatever! Ill stay in bed 24/7 while you and Ric go get drunk at the grille"

I flinched at her comment. Obviously Ric and I had gotten drunk at the grille before, but that never bothered her. "I wasn't planning on it. I was planning on spending tonight with you"

I saw her smile which made me happy. I can't stand to see her upset. It breaks my heart. I took her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"since I have to be held captive, can you at least make me my fried pickles?"

I chuckled "of course, what else do you want?"

"I don't know, I just want pickles"

I laughed at her statement. Im curious. Will she still love pickles after she has the baby? Knowing her, she would probably scold me for giving her pickles.

"don't fucking laugh at me" she says as she hits me.

"ouch, that hurt" I said sarcastically.

she rolled her eyes "cocky bastard"

"ooh, but babe, you love it" I said. All of a sudden she unbuckled her seat belt and attacks me. To risk an accident, I pull over to find out that she has ripped my shirt open and is biting my neck which caused me to moan. I push her gently back in her seat. "What the fuck was that?!" I said.

"I don't know, I was just really horny, but you ruined the moment" she put her seat belt on and turned her back towards me.

what the fuck is wrong with this girl? I sigh and start the car to go back home.

When we pull into the drive way and I help Elena out of the car.

"well, well, well, it seems you really have lost your ways."

I looked up to see Sage leaning up against the wall by the door. Elena gasps and clings to me as I gently push her behind me.

"So, I see you fancy my suppose to be dinner" Sage says coming closer. "maybe I should, pick up where I left off...what was it...oh yes, I was about to rip your throat out" Sage says as she lunges for Elena.

I throw Sage backwards and slam her into a wall "Elena! Get inside!"

"Damon, not without you"

"Elena, GO NOW!"

She starts crying but runs inside.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I run inside but I leave the door open as I pull out my phone and call Stefan.

_S "Elena?"_

_E "Stefan! Get to the boarding house now! Sage is here and she is fighting Damon"_

_S "Ok, Im on my way" _

I hang up and turn back around to see Damon pinned up against a wall by his neck and Sage holding a stake directly above his heart. "I suggest you come out here, or Ill kill your precious boyfriend"

I start crying harder as Im about to step outside. "ELENA! No, stay there!" Damon says.

"Damon, shes going-"

"ELena, its okay" he interrupts.

"No, Damon, what about our-"

"Elena no!" Damon says giving me a 'don't say it' look.

I start sobbing. "please, Sage, Ill do anything. Ju-Just let him go"

"nope, sorry, say goodbye to your boyfriend"

"NOO!" I said shutting my eyes, too afraid too watch. All of a sudden I hear scrambling outside. I open my eyes to see no one there. I start to go outside when I see someone appear in front of me. I scream trying to run further inside but they grab me.

"Elena! Its okay!" I turn around to see Damon standing there. I pull him inside and hug him. He pulls away "hold on, I have to get Stefan. Hes still fighting Sage, stay here"

He lets go of me and runs out of my sight. I start shaking, praying that Stefan and Damon are okay. I head back in the living room and start pacing until I hear the door shut. I look up to see both Damon and Stefan. Stefan covered in blood.

"oh my god!" I said running towards them. I run into Damon's arms, but look at Stefan. "are you okay?"

"yeah...Im...fine. I just need a blood bag" he said starting to walk away. As he says blood bag, I remember the bodies in mystic falls. The ones torn apart. "wait! Stefan. Did you rip those people apart?"

"What people?"

"on the news, I heard animal attacks, people being ripped apart"

"No, Elena. It wasn't me. A full moon came and went, maybe it was a werewolf" he says walking away.

I nod remembering that werewolves tend to come to Mystic Falls just as much as vampires do. I shake the thought out of my head and turn back to Damon hugging him. He rubs circles on my back "sh, Its okay, were okay"

I pull back "did you kill her? Sage?"

"No, she staked Stefan in the stomach and sped off" I nodded and kissed him. He pulled away after a few seconds "okay, go to bed, Ill make you your fried pickles okay?"

I nod and kiss him as I walk up the stairs to Damon's room. I got in bed and started worrying. Why did all of this have to happen when Im finally beginning to start a family?


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry it took a while to post the last chapter, I just had finals and everything going on. I promise Ill post more often and Ill start up my Mystic Falls Today fanfic as well since school and season 4 are over/almost over. As far as Elena's pregnancy goes, Im gonna start trying to make her symptoms a lot worse than a normal pregnancy would be since the baby would be half vampire half human. So, if you think she isn't bitchy or upset enough, please let me know, and Ill make her worse lol. Also, don't be afraid to give me some suggestions or ideas, or you can just review._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries. I do NOT own Damon either...sadly:(_

* * *

**12 weeks: Damon's POV **

Sage hasn't tried anything yet. Its been two weeks and no sign of her. Makes me wonder if she got bored if shes planning something huge. I haven't let Elena out of the house mainly because of that reason. My excuse is because of what Meredith said, but even she knows the real reason. I don't know how she feels right now because she simply won't tell me or talk to me. Ever since I told her she had to stay in bed, I've been getting the silent treatment.

I walked into our room and saw her laying on her side curled up in a ball. facing the glass doors and balcony. "Elena, I got your dinner" I set the food on the night stand next to her side of the bed. I sat down by her feet. "Elena, your going to have to eat and talk to me eventually. You know Im just doing whats best for you, right?"

She still didn't answer me. I sighed "fine, well if you ever decide not to be stubborn here is your dinner. Ill be with Ric" I sat the food down and walked out of the bedroom and drove off to the grille. I needed a break from this.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

He is right, I know he is doing whats best for me but, I don't want to lay in bed for the next 6 months. I rolled over and looked at what he got me. Fried pickles and apple juice. I smiled at it. He knew me too well. Of course he did, we have been best friends for years. "FUCK YOU HORMONES" I screamed and threw a pillow across the room. I picked up the remote and turned on MTV. Jersey Shore was on. Caroline used to love this show when she was a human. I grabbed my plate and started eating.

I heard my phone buzz. I paused the T.V. and looked at it. Damon was calling.

_E "WHAT?!"_

_D "alert the media, Elena Gilbert is talking to me"_

_E "shut up!"_

_D "ouch, Im hurt Elena"_

_E "yeah, yeah, whats going on"_

_D "nothing, just seeing if your okay"_

_E "lonely, but Im fine" _I start to cry

_D "Elena? Whats wrong?"_

_E "its these fucking hormones, one minute Im-Im pissed at you and the next Im upset because I love you so much"_

_D "I love you to, Ill come home if you want__"_

_E "No! Stay with Ric, ill be fine, Ill just hang out with Stefan"_

_D "well, you can't because Stefan is on a date with barbie"_

_E "what? When did this happen" _

_D "well, they are saying its not a date, but it so is"_

_E "Caroline wouldn't cheat on Tyler, Damon. Their just really good friends"_

_D "its so a date, but I will have popcorn for when wolfboy comes back to town. Hopefully he won't come back on a full moon or we will have to do some major ass kissing to Klaus"_

_E "Damon! Getting bit is not funny, you nearly died when you got bit"_

_D "well, Im still here and Im still the same extremely good looking man"_

_E "my god, your fucking ego is annoying"_

_D "you love it"_

_E "whatever, I got to go bye"_

_D "love you"_

_E "...I love you, to"_

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I hung up with Elena and looked at Stefan who I could tell was trying so hard not to listen to that conversation. I decided to not bring it up.

"DAMON! What are you doing?!"

I turn around to see Caroline glaring at me with her hands on her hips. "drinking" I told her.

"Elena, is all alone at the house while that vampire slut is trying to kill her"

"if your talking about Sage, she can't get inside, unless Elena invites her in, and I know she isn't stupid" I smirked at her.

"well, you should go back there"

"I will, soon, right now, its Ric time, go back on your date with Stefan" I smirked up at Stefan who rolled his eyes.

"Its not a fucking date! Im dating Tyler" She screamed at me, causing half the people in the grille to look at us.

"you and Stefan are eating dinner and he is buying you a drink, its a date"

She rolled her eyes and stormed off. THank god, barbie was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"seriously, Damon?" Stefan asked as he got his and Caroline's tequila.

"what? I didn't do anything but state the truth, not my fault barbie can't handle it" I said taking a sip of my bourbon.

"Ric, drink!" I said giving him another glass.

"you should be at home with Elena" Ric said seriously.

I shrugged "she didn't want to talk to me"

"Damon, Caroline is right, Sage is around and I think its best if Elena wasn't left alone"

I groaned "no vampire can get in unless she invites them in. She wears vervain, Sage can't compel her to come in"

"what if Sage has some human try and come in?"

I freeze. Ric has a point. Sage is pretty damn smart, she already compelled someone to go in after Elena at her motel. Who knows what she would do now. "Yeah, Im gonna go"

* * *

I sped out of the grille and ran back home. I burst up the stairs to find my t.v. on but I don't hear or see Elena in my room.

"Damon?"

I turn around to see her standing in my door way with a bowl of ice cream staring at me confused. I sigh of relief and take the bowl away from her and set it on the night stand and pull her into a hug. Thankfully she hugs me back. I back her into the bed and she lies down pulling me on top of her.

"whats wrong?"

I shook my head and pull the strands of hair away from her face. "nothing, barbie and Ric just got in my head. I thought you-"

"Hello, you must be Damon?"

I turn my head to see someone standing in my door way that I recognize to be that annoying clueless April Young.

"Damon, shes my friend from school. I invited her" Elena says signaling me to get off of her which I did.

I look down to see a pocket knife sticking out of April's pocket on her jeans. I stop Elena from walking closer to her.

"Damon, whats wrong?" Elena asked me.

"April, thats a nice knife, where'd you get it"

April looks at me confused and then looks down at the knife. She pulls it out which makes me push Elena behind me. "I don't know. I don't even remember putting it there"

"do you remember who gave it to you?" I asked.

"yeah, some girl with red hair. She said I should take it with me to see Elena"

I knew right away it was Sage. "okay, April I want you to listen carefully. I want you to leave this house right now and go back home. If you haven't invited this woman into your house already, than don't ever invite her in, do you understand" I compelled her.

"I understand" April said as she turned around and left.

I turn back to Elena "I can't ever leave you alone, can I?"

"you just compelled her!" Elena screamed.

"Elena, Sage had already compelled her. She probably compelled her to kill you"

"if she did, she would have already tried, plus you asked her all about Sage"

"Sage probably compelled her to not tell anyone, Elena. Thats who Sage is. Plus, alls I did was tell her to leave. I was protecting you, Elena!" I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I know what Damon did was wrong, but I have to admit he did do it to protect me. I just don't like compulsion, its taking away someone's free will! I decided to go downstairs and apologize.

I saw him drinking a blood bag and reading the newspaper when I walked into the parlor. I sighed "Damon, Im sorry"

He looked up at me "for what?"

"I just hate it when you use compulsion, but I get why you did it, and I shouldn't have yelled at you. But, don't do it again. She was my friend" I said giving a weak smile.

He rolled his eyes "next time your so called friend comes in here trying to kill you, she won't be a friend to anyone anymore"

"Damon!" did he really just threaten to kill April?!

"Elena, you know that I will always choose you. Even if it comes down to you or your friends. I have made that perfectly clear this past year and it hasn't changed"

I was speechless. What more could I say? Its romantic that he would always choose me but I would never forgive myself if my friends died to save my life. I walked over to him and hugged him. He pulled me onto his lap and I buried my face in his chest.

"I forgive you, Elena" he said as he kissed my temple and held me on his lap.

I knew there was a reason why I chose Damon. He was the one to comfort me, he makes me question my life, he makes me feel most alive. He consumes me. I know one thing for sure, nothing could keep Damon and I apart. Were stronger than some 900 year old vampire and were stronger than my raging bitchy self. He will always choose me no matter what, and he makes me glad Im alive.

* * *

_A./N: Sorry it took a while to post this one, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Elena's confession to Damon last night. That and its hard to stay away from twitter lol. So, just tell me what you think:)_


	13. Chapter 13

_For some reason, my computer is being stupid and telling me I have reviews but won't let me see the new ones. So, thank you for the new reviews, sorry that I couldn't read them. My computer is being weird. Luckily, I can still update:) This chapter, you find out if its a girl or a boy._

**15 weeks Damon's POV**

Elenaand I were cuddling in bed watching the Notebook. I was about ready to blow my brains out when I felt Elena jerk. I looked down at her "baby? Whats wrong?" She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach. My eyes widened. "is that?"

She nodded. I just felt my baby kick. I looked from Elena's stomach to Elena who was looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Lena, you okay?"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss me. "Im just so happy right now"

I smiled at her and kissed her and she quickly deepened the kiss and climbed on top of me. She quickly reached for my jeans and I grabbed her hands. "Elena, what are you doing?"

"blame my hormones, Im just really craving your body" she said seductively.

"well, I can't turn down sex with you" I smirked and allowed her to finish her job. She quickly got rid of my pants and shirt as I took off her sweatpants. She was getting bigger so she couldn't fit into any jeans anymore which annoyed the hell out of her. I gently flipped her over so I was on top of her.

I slowly slid into her causing her to moan louder as I thrust into her.

"Damon?" I stopped thrusting when I heard Stefan. I quickly pulled out of Elena leaving her to groan. Little did I know she would scream...

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" She said.

Facepalm. I knew Stefan would have heard that. So I quickly pulled the covers over her sexy naked body and put my boxers on so at least I was half way decent. Right on time Stefan walked in he looked at Elena who looked like she was about ready to kill him. Then, he looked at me confused. "What happened?!" he asked.

I went to open my mouth to speak to find some excuse so he wouldn't know what we were doing but Elena was too frustrated and wanted him out of the house as soon as possible.

"We were about to have awesome sex before you interrupted it" Elena said.

My eyes widened. What the fuck did she just say?! I blinked quickly and looked over at her then back at Stefan. He had a painful look on his face that immediately made me feel guilty.

"um...ok, Im just going to go then" He smiled sadly and turned around and left.

I sighed and shot a glare at Elena. "really?"

Once Elena realized what she had done, she hopped out of bed and got dressed and ran downstairs to catch Stefan.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I ran down the stairs and saw Stefan about to open the front door. "Stefan! Wait!"

He stopped and turned around to look at me "I-Im sorry, I shouldn't have said that...God, its just these hormones are messing with my mind and body, and I don't even know who I am anymore"

I turned around to see Damon give me a guilty look.

"Elena, its okay. I forgive you, I...I just wasn't expecting that. Im not mad at either of you, I just want you two to be happy"

"God Damet! Im such a horrible person!" I scream stomping into the living room. I sat on the couch with my arms crossed over my chest. Damon knelt down in front of me.

"ELena, your not a horrible person" Damon said softly.

Stefan nodded "hes right, Im not angry at you for what you said. Its okay, Elena. That doesn't make you a horrible person"

"Thanks, god I just...I just felt like...her just now"

Damon cocked his head "who?...Katherine?" I nodded. "Elena, you are and never will be like Katherine"

Stefan nodded "yeah, Damon's right, its probably just that your...pregnant"

I nodded and hugged Stefan telling him Im sorry again and he got up and left.

Damon shut the door and turned to look at me "now what do you want to do?"

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck "well, we could finish what we started before I was a complete bitch to Stefan" I said seductively.

"mmhmm, I like that idea" he said as he picked me up and carried me back to our bedroom.

After two hours of non stop lovemaking, we laid there tangled in the sheets. Damon put his hand on my stomach. I smiled "what did you want to name him or her?"

He looked up from my stomach "what did you want to name him or her?" he asked me still rubbing my stomach.

"I was think if it was a girl, Bella and a boy Edw-"

He held his hand up "I am NOT naming our kid after some pansy ass vampire poser who looks like a fairy"

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment "Okay, fine" I said as I crossed off Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renee, Emmett, and Jasper in my mind. "What do you want to name our baby?" I asked.

"if its a girl Anastasia but call her Ana for short. If its a boy Christian" He smirked, but frowned innocently when he saw my glare "what?"

"We are are not naming our baby after anyone from that book!"

"awe, come on babe, it was a good book babe" he said smirking.

"maybe for a porn star, but not for our baby" I said seriously.

He groaned "Fine, when do we get to find out what were having?" he asked me rubbing circles on my back.

"my appointment is tomorrow" I told him smiling. I was very excited. I was anxious to find out if we were having a baby boy or a baby girl.

"I hope its a boy, I could teach him how to be just like his extremely handsome dad" he smirked at me.

"oh, yes, that is _exactly_ what we need, another Damon Salvatore running around" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes "please, he will have girls in no time"

"yes, that is exactly what we need Damon, our son to become a dad his first year in middle school" I said laughing.

"nah, Ill tell him to keep it in his pants...until high school"

I grabbed my pillow and smacked him with it and tried to run away but he grabbed me and pulled me under him again. I stopped laughing when I noticed him staring directly into my eyes. It was like he was staring into my soul. "I love you, Elena"

I smiled and pulled his face down for a kiss "I love you, to, Damon" I whispered on his lips before kissing him again. I felt the baby kick and Damon smiled against my lips. "I guess he or she loves us to" he said as he went down to my stomach and kissed it.

The sight of Damon doing that made me cry. God, these fucking hormones, their all over the place. When Damon looked up at me he looked confused.

I shook my head "Im just so happy and I love you so much"

He smiled and crawled back up my body and whispered "I love you, to" He rolled off of me so he wouldn't crush our baby and pulled me closer to him as I rested my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

Elena's appointment was in an hour and she was still asleep. I hated to wake her up because every time I do she gets pissed at me.

I sighed and pulled her hair out of her face kissing her. She stirred. "Elena, your appointment is in an hour. You need to get up, you can sleep when we come back"

She groaned and turned away from me. I sighed knowing she was going to hate what I was about to do but I pulled the curtains back and the sunlight shined right on her face causing her to groan louder. She opened her eyes and glared at me but got out of bed.

She took a quick shower and when she was ready, we left to the doctors appointment. I noticed Elena was shivering so I turned on the air. It was started to get colder now that it was almost winter time.

When we got to the doctors office, Elena signed herself in and sat down next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and shut her eyes. I smiled at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She looked like an angel.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when the nurse came out and said "Elena?"

I nudged Elena "babe, time to get up"

She slowly got up and yawned rubbing her eyes. When we got into the examination room, Elena laid down on the table and I could see she was trying to keep her eyes open. "why am I so tired?" she groaned.

I got up from my chair and held her hand "because your pregnant. Your going to be tired for a while. You don't get that much sleep because your not comfortable."

She nodded and buried her face in my stomach and I stroked her hair, as Dr. Fell walked in. "hi guys"

Elena and I said hi.

"so, your 15 weeks pregnant, were gonna do an ultrasound and see if we can find the sex of the baby. We might not be able to find out at 15 weeks but its possible"

As Elena lifted up her shirt I saw her stomach move. Our baby was kicking. Dr. Fell put the cream on Elena's stomach and began to move around to find our baby. She pointed out all the stuff. She said our baby hadn't open its eyes yet but it could sense light and would turn away from it.

"Ok, you ready to find the sex of the baby?" Dr. Fell asked.

Elena nodded.

"Ok, your having a...girl. Congratulations" she said.

I know I wanted a boy, but I would love to have a little girl just as much.

When Dr. Fell wiped off the cream she printed the pictures out and gave them to us.

"when we get home, Im going to bed" Elena yawned. I nodded and kissed her forehead as I helped her off the table.

When we got home Elena went upstairs and I helped her get comfortable "you want me to bring you something to eat?" I asked her she shook her head no.

I smiled and as I was about to leave, she grabbed my arm "will you stay here with me? I just want to cuddle with you"

I leaned down and kissed her "I would, but I have a council meeting"

She frowned. "When I get back home, Ill make you something to eat and then Ill get in bed with you, ok?"

She smiled and kissed me back. "Okay, just hurry"

I chuckled "its vampire problems, Lena. Its going to be a long meeting" I said.

"tell them, to shut the hell up, my girlfriend is pregnant and she wants me home so we can have steamy hot sex"

I licked my lips. She turned me on with that comment. "'Lena, when I get back, I promise you can do whatever you want to my body, as long as it doesn't involve stabbing, okay?"

She quickly nodded "just hurry back"

I snorted "please, after that comment, I might as well go take care of myself in the shower. I don't know if Ill be able to last at the meeting. Ill end up excusing myself and go to the bathroom to fix myself"

"Ok, if you keep talking like that, I will pull you into this bed and never let you leave" she said seductively.

"you can do that when I come back" I kissed her and left.

* * *

I arrived at the Lockwoods and the meeting started after I arrived. Ric sat next to me "what the hell took you so long?" he whispered.

"Elena turned me on by saying to tell the council that she wants to have hot sex with me"

Ric shut his eyes "for the love of god, never say that again. I am officially scarred for life"

I smirked "you asked"

He rolled his eyes and we focused on the meeting.

Thankfully the meeting was quick because I just wanted to get home and see how many times I can make Elena scream my name.

* * *

When I got home, I saw the front door open and I knew something was wrong. I ran inside "Elena?!" I heard a scream from upstairs. I went up there and saw April with a knife in her hand and Elena bleeding on the ground. I was in complete shock and sped over to April as threw her into the wall right when she was about to stab Elena in the stomach.

"Elena?!" she opened her eyes and said "Damon" I pulled her into my chest and turned around to see April get up with the knife. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you get your ass out of my house now!"

April looked scared and dropped the knife running out of the house. I looked down at Elena to see where the blood was coming from. It was coming from her arm. It looked like April cut her with the knife. "oh my god!"

She started crying as she clung to me "it hurts Damon" she choked out.

I started rocking her back and forth and looked down to check for anymore injuries. She was in her pajamas which was basically her naked. She only slept in her underwear and my shirt. Her ankle looked like it was broken and her arms were black and blue. "Damon, please...make it go away" she cried harder.

"Elena, do you want my blood?"

She hesitated but nodded. I bit my wrist and put it in front of her mouth and helped her put her lips to my wrist. As she started to drink my blood, I looked down to see the bruises go away and I rubbed her ankle to feel the bone start to heal.

I gently pulled my wrist away and held her for a while. "Damon"

"yes, baby"

"Im tired, I want to go to bed, but I don't want you to leave"

I nodded "I won't" I said as I carried her to the bed.

"what the hell happened?!" a voice said outside my room.

I turned around to see a shocked and concerned Stefan. "April Young tried to...hurt Elena" I said.

"what? Why?"

"I think she was compelled by Sage" I told him.

Elena gave Stefan a sad smile.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair "look, Stefan. I know this is hard for you, but is it possible you would be able to move back in?"

Stefan nodded "yeah, but Im sure after Caroline finds out about this, she will move in whether you want her to or not"

"I honestly don't care, I just want Elena safe"

Stefan nodded "I know, Ill go get my stuff"

I nodded and Stefan left. I turned back to Elena and got in bed with her. Was this seriously happening? Was Sage really that interested in Elena she would compel people to come in and kill her?! I sighed and pushed the thoughts out of my head.

I kissed Elena's forehead as she snuggled closer to me. I heard her calm down and knew she was asleep. Pretty soon, I was asleep to.

* * *

_A/N: Finally, I've been wanting to right the chapter where they talk about baby names since I started writing this fanfic. Yes, April is Sage's bitch. I don't plan on having Sage appear for a while, I want to focus on the pregnancy. Thanks for the reviews guys:)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Damon's POV 16 weeks**

Elena and I were eating dinner. All of a sudden, the front door burst open and I immediately shielded Elena till I noticed it was barbie.

She came running into the kitchen "ELENA?! Oh my god! Are you okay?!" she said running towards Elena and hugging her.

"Caroline...can't breath" Elena said hugging her back.

Caroline pulled away "oh, sorry, but seriously what happened?"

I looked over at Stefan wondering how he didn't tell Caroline. "She told me to shut up once I told her Elena got attacked and she packed her bags and...well here we are" Stefan said as he took his things upstairs.

"April, I don't know I guess she just or is compelled by Sage" Elena said as she smiled sadly.

"well, the girl was always annoying anyway...what if we turn her into a vampire, that way she can't get it" Caroline suggested.

"that would mean we would have to teach her control or she will expose us all" I said.

"well, then, Im going to be staying with Elena and you will need to find a new room to sleep in" Caroline smirked.

"um, how about fuck no!" I said. Seriously? Caroline would probably just go through my underwear drawer.

"Car, just take the room next to us" Elena suggested.

"Why? So I can hear you guys moan? No thanks" Caroline said as she sat down next to Elena.

"No matter what room you take, you will still here Elena moan...shes very loud" I smirked at Caroline.

Elena glared at me and Caroline gave me a horrified look. "ok, lets do something to get that image out of my head" Caroline said as she shook her head.

I smirked "well, Im going to go brother bond"

I walked up to Stefan's room. He was writing in his journal "what is it today? Did you make BFFs with a squirrel?"

He rolled his eyes at me "no...so what are we going to do about Sage?"

I shrugged "Depends, how well has Caroline done with Klaus?"

"Klaus is willing to help. He has hybrids surrounding the house"

"oh, yes, thats exactly what Elena wants, people watching her sleep" I said as I sat on a chair and put my feet up.

"well, what other idea do you have planned, Damon?"

Before I could speak, we heard a noise outside Stefan's door. When the door slowly opened, it was Elena. "Did you tell Stefan about the baby?" she asked.

"nope, not yet" I smiled.

"what? What happened?" Stefan asked concern all over his face.

"were having a girl"

"oh, wow, what are you going to name her?"

"Ana" I said while Elena glared at me.

"No, were not naming her after 50 Shades of Grey" Elena said while Stefan looked confused. I figured he had no idea what 50 Shades of Grey which caused an eye roll from me.

"I suggested Bella but-"

"I told her were not naming our kid after a pansy vampire" I smirked.

"Oh" Stefan said.

"yep, Elena are you still hungry?"

She quickly nodded her head. I got up and said "alright, Ill make you your friend pickles" she smiled and we both left Stefan's room.

She stopped me and grabbed my hand putting it on her stomach. I felt our little girl kick. It made me happy. I bent down to kiss her stomach and the baby kicked harder.

I stood up and wrapped my arm around Elena's waist and we walked down the stairs.

"Caroline, where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Tyler is back in town, Im gonna go see him" she smiled.

"Ok, tell him I said hi" Elena said smiling. Caroline squealed and nodded running out the door. Elena and I walked into the kitchen and I started making her lunch. I heard her yawn. "do you want to go to bed and Ill bring this up when its done?" I asked her.

She nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I walked up the stairs when I accidentally bumped into Stefan. "oh, sorry" I said walking around him.

"Elena, wait!" Stefan said. I turned around confused.

"can you please...I still love you" Stefan said.

I sighed. My heart broke that he was in pain and that I caused it. I also knew Damon heard what was happening. It wouldn't be long before he came up here. "Stefan, I love Damon. I always have, I was...just too scared to admit it" I gave him a sad smile.

"Ill prove it to you that I still love you" Stefan said.

"Stef-" I was interrupted by Stefan cupping my face and kissing me. I tried to push him away from me and turn my head so he couldn't kiss me, but he was stronger than me. I struggled to push him away but he held me in place. Pretty soon, I saw Stefan being thrown across the hall.

I saw Damon standing there and I ran to him hugging him. I was so scared he thought I was kissing Stefan but he hugged me back pulling me closer to him as I buried my face in his chest. "Stef, get out!" Damon said and Stefan sped out of the house.

Damon picked me up and carried me up to our bed. He laid me down and was about to pull the covers over me when I stopped him. "I have to brush my teeth after what happened"

He chuckled and helped me out of bed.

When I was finished I saw my food next to the bed and Damon sitting on the bed flipping through the channels. I crawled in next to him and started eating. Damon stopped at the news and we watched as the reporter said:

"Animal attacks!"

I swallowed hard. "Damon, that isn't Stefan, is it?" I asked him.

He shook his head "no, its not his style. He rips them apart"

I shivered at the thought of Stefan ripping them apart. I set the bowl down and curled up next to Damon as he pulled the covers of me. I quickly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

As soon as I realized Elena was asleep, I slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake her and went downstairs to the basement to get a blood bag. I grabbed the newspaper and started reading it when barbie bursted through the door.

"what happened?! Stefan came over and said that you threw him across the room?!" she asked.

"he tried to kiss Elena" I said as calmly as possible. I was still pissed that he kissed her.

"oh, well, where is she?" she asked setting her stuff on the floor.

"sleeping"

"well, I guess that is a no for girls night" she muttered.

"Im sure if you asked her, she would want one. It would give me a chance to knock some sense into my little brother" I said smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes at me "well, Im hungry"

"well, blood bags are downstairs, go feed yourself" I said.

She huffed and stomped down to the basement. Thats when the door bell rang.

I got up to answer it to see Bonnie barging in. "oh, please, let yourself in" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes "wheres Elena?"

"sleeping"

"oh, wheres Caroline" she asked setting her stuff down.

"who cares, and are you staying here to?" I asked annoyed.

"well, yeah, Im a witch, I can help keep Elena safe" she said crossing her arms against her chest.

I shut the door and said "Sage is 900 years old, Bonnie. Im not so sure you could take her"

"well, I guess we will have to wait and see now won't we" she said.

I rolled my eyes and let it go. Then, my phone started buzzing and I saw it was Ric.

_D "What?"_

_R "Sage is at the grille" _

_D "Im on my way" _

I hung up and looked at witchy. "if Elena wakes up, tell her Im at the grille with Ric" she nodded and I left.

* * *

When I arrived at the grille, I noticed Sage at the bar. "well, fancy meeting you here" I said to Sage.

"Damon" she said playing with her drink.

I leaned up against the counter "now, why don't you tell me why your so interested in Elena" I said smirking.

"Im trying to show you how to be a vampire"

I furrowed my brows "I drink human blood, Sage."

"you don't kill, plus your in love with a human. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness" she said smiling an evil smile.

"says you, who is in love with creepy suicidal boy" I said.

"thats...thats different. Hes a vampire" she said. "I also noticed, Elena was getting bigger. She wouldn't happen to be pregnant now would she"

I swallowed hard "vampires can't procreate, Sage"

"well, I thought so to, but as I have many spies all over town, as it turns out, she is indeed pregnant...with your baby. Now, Im very interested in that, so I would like to see her, alone"

I snorted "no way in hell, that is happening"

"hmm, well, thats too bad" she said taking a drink.

"you go after Elena, and I will rip out your heart and shove it down your throat!" I said.

"Im 900 years old Damon, I can rip you from limb to limb without even blinking, and you know it" she said angrily.

"hello, love"

I looked up to see Klaus sitting on the other side of Sage. I looked at Sage who had a frightened look on her face.

"Klaus, what a lovely, surprise" she said shaking.

"hmm, yes, well. I agree with Damon here, if you touch Elena I will kill you" Klaus said smirking. For once I am glad to be working with Klaus.

"did you know she is pregnant? I mean, I heard your obsessed with making your hybrids and she is the key to making them. If she has the baby, the Petrova line will continue"

I looked at Klaus afraid he would try and take Elena or the baby away. "yes, well, once Elena has had her baby, I will take a small amount of blood from her. Since, I can't use the baby because she won't be a doppelganger" he said smirking.

Sage rolled her eyes "well, I got to go, tell me when Finn gets back ok...oh, and, as for Elena, I will kill whoever I want to kill Klaus" and with that Sage walked away.

I looked at Klaus who had an annoyed look on his face. "well, that went well"

Klaus sighed "she won't go after Elena. She is afraid of me and what I will do to her. Just don't let Elena out of your sight"

"of course I won't" I said as I got up to leave to go back home.

* * *

I got back home, to find Elena, barbie, and witchy, sitting in the parlor playing with each other's hair. Elena looked up at me and quickly got up. She ran over to me and kissed me. "what was that for?" I asked her hugging her.

"I missed you" she said which made me smile as I nuzzled into her neck.

"I missed you, to"

"ELENA! I wasn't done with your hair!" blondie shrieked.

Elena turned around "sorry" and ran back over to Caroline. I really didn't want to watch whatever was going on so I decided to drive to Ric's house. "Elena, Im gonna go see Ric, Ill be back later"

"Ok, I love you" she told me.

"I love you, to" I said as I walked to my car and drove away.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I sighed. I really wanted to spend the evening with Damon, but, a girls night sounds pretty fun. I miss hanging out with Bonnie and Caroline.

"ok, so were going to get dressed and go out, and have some fun at the grille" Caroline and Bonnie said.

I groaned "do I have to?" I asked.

"YES! You have to!" Caroline screamed. "you need to get out and do something. You can't keep trying to seduce Damon every day"

"Car, I appreciate what your trying to do, but Im not going anywhere. Im suppose to be in bed anyway" I said getting up and heading upstairs before Caroline sped in front of me.

"Elena...fine, we won't go out, but we are having a girls night. Bonnie and I will go order pizza and we'll go buy snacks from the store"

I sighed "fine, we can do that, but Im gonna need my rest so you guys go to the store or whatever and Ill go sleep"

Thankfully both Caroline and Bonnie agreed and left so I could get some rest. Right after I cleaned up, Damon walked inside. "hey, your home early" I said walking towards him.

"Ric was boring me" he said pulling me into his embrace.

"Im gonna take a nap, want to come with me?" I asked him. He gave me his sexy smirk and nodded. "were taking a nap, Damon. Your not getting laid. And before I forget, Bonnie and Caroline gave me no choice. But, were having a girls night...here" I swallowed afraid of his reaction.

He shrugged "ok, Im hiding my alcohol" he said wrapping an arm around my waist and walked upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Elena's POV 16 weeks**

I woke up after my nap to find Damon with his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He stirred and kissed my ear. "good afternoon" I said.

"hey baby" he said sleepily.

"Damon Salvatore likes to spoon, I should alert the media" I said jokingly.

He chuckled "only with you babe, and they won't believe you"

I smiled and turned around to face him. He cracked one eye open and smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me. I rolled on top of him and straddled him. He ran his hands over my stomach and our baby started kicking and Damon started smirking.

I leaned down to kiss him when Damon groaned. I looked at him questionably. "Carolines here" he said annoyed.

"ELENA! You both better be decent because Im coming in!" Caroline said outside of Damon's bedroom. I rolled off Damon and got back under the covers.

Caroline opened the door and glared at the image in front of her. "Elena, come on, get out of bed. You and Damon can have fun later" she said. I kissed Damon then did what Caroline said. I just wanted to spend time with Damon. As much as I missed Caroline and Bonnie, Im having a baby with Damon. Not them. Im starting to get that feeling where I don't care that Im pregnant. My guess is its just the hormones that are doing this to me. I sighed and walked out of our bedroom leaving Damon.

When we got downstairs, Bonnie had all the snacks in front of the couch. "alright, we can do this. Just, stay out of Damon's alcohol or he will kill you both" I joked.

"don't worry, we won't drink in front of you" Bonnie said.

We started out by talking about each other's boyfriends. I knew Bonnie didn't have one because Jeremy cheated on her with Ana. Tyler was still out of town. Which made me comfort Caroline when she started to break down about how her boyfriend is torturing himself for her.

I looked up and saw Damon standing there with his arms crossed, leaning up against the wall. "well, Ric just called, said he is to drunk to walk home, so Im gonna go help him before he gets himself killed" he smirked. "Ill be back later" he said as he walked out the door.

Bonnie got up and blasted the music. Thank god we lived far enough away so no neighbors would come banging at the door telling us to turn it down.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I got to the grille and found Ric talking to a blonde. "Alright Ric, time to go" I said.

"But...Dammoonn...Im just having fun" he said.

I rolled my eyes and helped him up only to have him fall to the ground. I sighed frustratingly "come on, Ric. I don't have time for this. Get up!" I said.

When he just sat there staring at me with this creepy smile on his face, I reached down behind his neck and put a little force on it so he would be passed out. I threw him over my shoulder and walked outside to only run into Rebekah.

"hello, Damon" she said.

"great, what do you want?"

"well, Nik told me Im not allowed near Elena. But, I never listened to him anyway. Tell me, how did she become pregnant?" she asked.

"if I knew I wouldn't tell you, now scram. No one likes a lurker" I said trying to walk around her but she stopped me.

"Im serious, Damon. I want to know how she got pregnant." she said calmly.

"well, when two people love each other, they tend to-"

"shut up!" she interrupted throwing me into the wall as I dropped Ric. She grabbed me by the throat. "I just want to know, Damon"

"El-Elena, isn't a vampire...thats...probably the reason why...she got pregnant" I said choking.

"but your a vampire, and vampires can't procreate"

"I-I don't know...look it up" I said as she dropped me and ran off. I looked down to see Ric groaning and I picked him up.

* * *

Once I got to Ric's house, I threw him on his bed and left. I stood outside his apartment building. Do I really want to go back home to find out what blondie has done to Elena? For all I know, she could have compelled her to go back to Stefan. She hates me that much, though I don't care. I don't like her either. Im also concerned they found my bourbon.

I shook the thought off and went back to the grille and sat at the bar drinking my bourbon as usual.

"Hi, Damon"

I turned around to see April Young smiling at me. She sat down next to me. "we may be in public, but if you so much as touch me, Ill snap your neck so fast, there won't even be a witness" I snarled at her.

She stopped smiling "I just wanted to apologize"

"Im not the one you should be apologizing to!"

she sighed "well, you see, your really hot" she said and I raised my eyebrows. "so, maybe you and I could go out on a date"

Honestly, Id rather lock myself up in the tomb and starve myself than go on a date with April. "yeah, not gonna happen" I put cash on the bar and got up to leave. So much for having a date with my bourbon.

April grabbed my hand and I threw it off which caused her to fall off the stool. Everyone looked at us, and I said "shes just drunk, and I don't want anything to do with her" I said as I left.

* * *

I got back to the house to hear the music blasting. I opened the door to see Elena standing on the edge of the couch. WHAT THE FUCK?! Caroline pretending to eat a plant, also WHAT THE FUCK?! And witchy dancing like a chicken.

Caroline heard me so she stopped "Hi DAMON!" she screamed.

Elena turned around and looked at me smiling. She jumped off the back of the couch and ran up to me pushing me into the door and kissed me hungrily. I kissed her back as witchy and blondie awed.

I pulled away "so, whats going on"

Elena shrugged "their drunk"

"I see that, Im quite curious as to why blondie was eating my plant" I asked.

Elena shrugged and went back to kissing me. "well, I guess girls night is over" Bonnie said. I pulled away from Elena. Im glad it is. Now they can stop trashing my house. Plus, Elena turned me on.

"yes, Elena's hormones are everywhere, she is going to throw Damon in there bed, and make love till dawn" Blondie said as she grabbed her things and pulled Bonnie with her to the door. "bye Elena" they both yelled.

I shut the door behind them and Elena pulled me back to her "so, I think we should do what Caroline just said" she said seductively.

I smirked "I agree" I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I carried her upstairs and gently set her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Damon, please...bite me"

I sighed at her "Elena, I told you I won't. If you still want me to after you have our baby, than I will" I said kissing her.

She pulled away "promise?"

"I promise" I said. She pulled my lips down towards hers and started kissing me hungrily. She undid the buttons on my shirt and I sat up so she could take it off.

Within a few minutes all our clothes were off and we were moaning each other's names. Elena was digging her nails into my back and leaving scratch marks. Im not worried about it, it will heal.

"ouch" she says.

I pull away from kissing her neck and I stop thrusting. I look at her to see if I accidentally bit her neck or hurt her "whats wrong?"

"the baby...shes kicking at my rib cage" she says.

I pull out of her as she gives me an angry look and I look down at her stomach. I put my hand over her rib cage and felt her kick. I leaned down to kiss her stomach "now, your hurting your mom, please stop kicking" I said causing Elena to smile.

"there she stopped" I said as I went to roll onto my back she grabs me.

"hell no, you are going to finish what you started" she demanded.

I smirked at her "gladly" I said as I slid back into her.

We both came and I quickly rolled off of her before I collapsed onto her. I didn't want to crush her with my weight. I pull the blanket up over us and she snuggles into my side and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I wake up lonely the next morning. I look around to see if Damon is in here but he isn't. I slowly get up and head for the door but stop when I realize that Im naked. I grab one of Damon's shirts and my boxer shorts out of our dresser and head downstairs. I walk into the parlor to find him staring at the fireplace.

I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him but I can feel that he is tense "Damon"

he doesn't answer me. I walk in front of him and he doesn't look at me "Damon? Whats wrong?" finally he looks at me.

"Finns back in town" he said angrily.

"thats good news. He'll convince Sage to leave" I told him.

"I thought so to, but Sage told Finn about how you got pregnant by a vampire and now Finn is curious. He dropped by saying that Esther wants to see you alone" he said walking away from me.

"well, she didn't want to kill me before. She apologized for trying to have me killed" I said trying to enlighten the mood.

"yeah, that was before he told her that you weren't going to help her link the Originals" he snapped at me.

"Damon, look" I said walking up to him cupping his face "Ill meet her, I mean whats the worst she could do"

"she's a 1000 year old resurrected witch who's hobbies are killing her family, Elena. If she has no problem killing her family, she sure as hell won't have a problem killing you" he said calmer.

"but, Im not a vampire"

"but you are pregnant by one. God knows what she is going to do to you" he said.

"well than, we will just ignore it."

"yeah, we actually can't"

"what? Why not?" I ask confused. He looks at me but doesn't say anything. I know he is hiding something from me. "Damon, what else happened?"

"you have 24 hours to come see her or...Jeremy...dies" he said slowly.

* * *

_A/N: I know, cliffhanger. I thought that if Elena were to get pregnant by Damon while she was human on the show(please do) than everyone would be curious. I decided to add Esther because for one I hate her for trying to kill Klaus. I also thought she would be interested in it._


	16. Chapter 16

**Elena's POV 16 weeks**

_"you have 24 hours to come see her or...Jeremy...dies" _

Im processing everything he just said to me. There is no question, Im going to see Esther and she is going to release Jeremy. I took a deep breath "Ok, well, Im going to get dressed and Ill go meet her...di-did she say where"

I see that all of his walls are down. He is vulnerable. I know partly because of the chance that I could die tonight. "yes, at the wtich house...apparently both Finn and Sage will be there as well"

I swallowed hard "well, Im still going, and thats final" I said as I left the room.

I got upstairs and I quickly got dressed.

I came running back downstairs to see him staring at me. A bunch of emotions spread across his face. "Elena, we will get Jeremy back, but Im not going to loose you. I want you to stay here, Ill go and get Jeremy"

I shook my head "no, hes my brother, Im the reason he is in this mess. Im going to save him" I said walking towards the door. I stopped and turned around "will you drive me?" I asked him.

"Elena..."

"No" I interrupted. He sighed and nodded. He grabbed his leather jacket and keys and he walked out the door with me and we drove off to the witch house.

* * *

When we got there, I turned to face him and kissed him with passion "Damon..."

"don't" he said putting a hand up "I don't want you to start telling me what I need to do if something happens. I will kill anyone who touches you" he said.

I sighed "ok, I was just going to say...I love you"

He swallowed hard and kissed me again "I love you, to" I got out of the car and started heading for the house.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I watched her walk away. What the hell am I doing? Im not going to sit here and watch her get killed! I got out of the car and called Stefan.

_S "Hello"_

_D "Stef, get to the witch house immediately. Get Caroline and Klaus!"_

_S "why, whats happening"_

_D "Esther kidnapped Jeremy. She threatened to kill him if Elena didn't come meet her alone. Stef, she already has Elena. Get barbie and Klaus and get down here now!"_

_S "alright, alright, Im on my way" _

I hung up and followed Elena quietly. When she got to the house, I could see three people. Esther, Finn, and Sage. I started to listen in.

_"Elena, Im glad you came" Esther said_

_"wheres my brother" Elena said. _

I saw Finn go into the house and come back out with Jeremy.

_"Elena! What are you doing?!" Jeremy said._

_"Let him go" Elena said._

_"very well" and Finn let go of Jeremy._

_"Elena, Im not leaving you!" Jeremy yelled._

_"Jer, just go. Ill be fine" _

I watched Jeremy leave. Now all I have to do is run in kill Esther, Finn, and Sage and everything will be ok. I started to move when someone sped in front of me.

"Elijah?"

"hello, Damon" he said grinning.

"what the hell do you want?!"

"my brother told me about Elena, he, Caroline, and Stefan are on their way here right now" he said turning to look at them. "I will go reason with them"

"Good Ill go with you" I started to leave but Elijah stopped me.

"you will stay right here until I return" and he walked away. I couldn't move. The son of a bitch compelled me! I tried to fight the compulsion but I couldn't.

Damet! I've been too preoccupied with Elena, that I haven't been drinking vervain lately.

I started to picture Elena and our baby in my head. How our lives would be. I focused on keeping Elena alive and how she said she loves me. I kept repeating what happened in the car in my head and I tried to move.

My mind was fighting my body. I slowly moved and fought against my body to keep moving towards them.

My legs kept trying to stay put, but I was fighting the compulsion. My love for Elena is much stronger than compulsion.

All of a sudden, I felt my body change. My legs didn't try and stay put. I broke the compulsion. I sped towards the house to see Klaus, Stefan, and Caroline already there. I looked around but saw no sign of Elena. I began to worry and when I got up there, Elijah looked at me confused.

"how the hell..."

"I broke your compulsion. Real love, is stronger than your silly compulsion, Elijah" I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and went back to facing Esther.

"well, family reunion I see. Doesn't matter, Elena isn't here" Esther said. She was standing in a circle of salt. We couldn't enter it.

"where is she?!" I snarled at her. Walking to stand next to Stefan.

"Finn and Sage have her"

"Sage wants her dead, you..." I felt this pain in my head. I fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Stefan ran by my side "please, stop, your killing him!" Stefan yelled.

Eventually the pain went away.

"Enough, mother. Give us back Elena, or I'll send you back to hell" Klaus said.

"sorry, no can do. I want the Petrova bloodline to continue. I can't do that unless..." Esther's eyes widened. She dropped to the ground and I could see a knife in her back.

"well, that was creepy"

I looked up to see Rebekah smirking at the sight of her dead mother. I appreciate what she did, but I still hate the bitch. I ran inside the witch house. Stefan and Caroline behind me "ELENA!" I screamed.

I heard a scream from downstairs.

The three of us sped down the stairs to see Finn holding Elena, and Sage with a knife in front of her chest.

Elena was bleeding. She had blood coming out of her wrists, and cuts on her face. I threw Sage across the room.

She got back up "Damon! I wanted you to stay alive, but, your ruined my dinner. So, I guess I'll kill you instead"

All of a sudden, I saw Stefan snap Sage's neck. I turned around to face Finn and Elena. Finn dropped Elena to the ground. Just as I was about to grab Elena, I got thrown into the wall. Finn held me by my neck and shoved his hand in my chest.

I groaned in pain and shut my eyes "I love you, Elena" I whispered.

I was waiting for Finn to kill me, but when I opened my eyes, his hand was gone. I looked down to the ground to see him daggered with Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah standing behind him. I turned to look at Sage. She had a stake in her heart and I saw Stefan and Caroline kneeling beside her with a satisfied look on their faces.

I looked at Elena to see her curled in a ball. "Elena!" I yelled.

I sped over to her and kneeled down beside her pulling her into my arms. "Damon" she said weakly.

"Elena, please, let me heal you" she hesitated but slowly nodded.

I bit into my wrist and put it in front of her mouth as she tried to find the strength to swallow. Eventually, she was able to. I looked down to see her wounds healing and I pulled my wrist away and pulled her closer to me.

She buried her face in my chest and started sobbing. I rocked her "sshhh, its ok" I said as tears began to flow out of my eyes.

I looked up to see everyone gone. Really? They left. Whatever.

I looked down at her stomach and put my hand over it. When I felt the baby kick, I sighed in relief and so did Elena. She looked up to me and tried to reach for my lips. I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. I pulled away and picked her up in my arms and carried her to my car bridal style.

When we got to my car, I opened the passenger side and gently set her in the seat and buckled her seatbelt and shut the door. I sped to my side and got in. I reached into the back and pulled out a blanket and covered her in it, then I started the car.

* * *

When we got to the boarding house, Stefan and Caroline were sitting on the couches. They quickly got up when they saw us and I shook my head. I didn't want them to come rushing and start asking if she was alright.

Elena needed to rest. I carried her to our bedroom and set her down on the bed. I helped her get into her pajamas and tucked her in bed. When I knew she was asleep I went back downstairs to Caroline and Stefan.

"how is she?" barbie asked.

I sighed and poured myself a drink "she is pretty upset. She was shaking the whole ride home. I don't want to leave her up there alone. I just came down to inform you guys"

Stefan nodded. "thanks Stef...I know you don't like the situation, but thanks for helping, brother"

Stefan smiled "of course"

I sighed "well, Im going to bed, goodnight" I said as I walked back upstairs.

Elena was still sleeping as I got into bed. I pulled her closer to me and spooned her. She rolled over and snuggled closer to me, as I wrapped my arms around her protectively. When I was sure she was asleep, I shut my eyes and fell asleep fast.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I woke up the next morning to see that I was still in Damon's arms. I knew he wouldn't let me out of his sight. I kissed his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist. He stirred and kissed my forehead.

"morning" he said sleepily.

"good morning" I said giving him a weak smile.

"how are you doing? Are you okay?" he asked.

physically, yes. emotionally, not so much" I said looking away.

"do you want me to make you something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to be alone right now" I told him.

He nodded and pulled me closer. "I won't leave you alone. I promise, I won't leave you, again"

I leaned up and kissed him and he kissed me back. When we pulled away he looked down at my stomach "the baby kicked last night. Nothing is wrong with her. I could and still can hear her heart beat" he smiled.

I sighed of relief. That made me feel better, however, Im still traumatized by what happened to me.

"should we still see a doctor?" I asked him.

he nodded "I think we should" he kissed me and got out of bed. He didn't leave the room, he just grabbed his phone from the dresser and called Meredith. He asked her to come here and I think she agreed.

He turned to look at me and I smiled at him.

"we should think of names" I told him.

He smirked "Ok" he said as he came back to bed and laid on his side so he could face me. "what names do you have in mind?"

"I like Miranda for a middle name" he nodded. "we can name her Miranda if you want" he said.

"no, I like it as her middle name. I like Casey, Ashley, Jessica, Candice, and Nina"

"hmm, I like Nina the best. Nina Miranda Salvatore" he said smiling.

"I was just about to ask you if you wanted Salvatore" I smiled at him. I was hoping he would. I want her to have his last name.

"yes, and I have a reason why" he said turning over to his night stand.

I looked at him confused until I saw a box. My eyes widened. "Elena Gilbert, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box.

I started crying tears of joy. I nodded "ye-yes, of course I will"

He sighed of relief and put the ring on my finger. I pulled him down for a kiss that led to our clothes scattered all over the floor.

We made love for what felt like hours. Moaning each others' names.

I couldn't wait for Damon and I to be married. I couldn't wait for us to have our baby.

Nina Miranda Salvatore, I promise to love you forever.

* * *

_A/N: Finally, I revealed the baby's name. I had planned on making the middle name Miranda because of...well, you should know, why I picked that name. I picked Nina just as I was writing this chapter, because, well, I hope you know that one to. I hope you like this chapter. I promise, the next chapter, she won't be 16 weeks pregnant. I figured I should move forward. Reviews are very much appreciated:)_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: First I would like to say, thank you for the reviews. Im very sorry it has been taking me forever to update. I've been working a lot lately. So, enjoy!_

_I own nothing. All characters belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

**Elena's POV 18 weeks **

I have been having the worst week. Everyone has been asking about my pregnancy. I get annoyed over it. This is none of their business, I don't know them. I barely want to get out of bed because I've been having back pains. Damon has been giving me a lot of massages which helps a little bit. I've also been eating constantly every 30 minutes. Meredith said its because Im pregnant. My body will start to want more food so I can feed the baby.

I'm lying in bed with six pillows surrounding me. I have to lay on my side for something about my uterus stopping blood from going somewhere. I don't remember, I wasn't paying attention to what I was being told. I took up all the pillows on the bed, Damon had to go to the other guest rooms and grab a few more.

"hey babe"

I looked up to see Damon coming in with a bowl of ice cream. Which, I have been craving badly. I also saw a water bottle and a blood bag. He set it down on the side of the bed and crawled in next to me. He had his back up against the headboard and turned on the t.v. to the news.

"no animal attacks lately, thats a good sign" he smirked.

I leaned up and kissed him, wincing at the sharp pain I was feeling in my back. "you okay?" he asked me.

"Im ok, its just my back still hurts" I told him.

He set his blood bag down and told me to roll over and he started massaging me. "does that feel better?"

I nodded and rolled over to face him and he pulled me into his arms. Right when we were about to kiss and possibly turn into something more, there was a knock at our door.

Damon groaned in irritation, "what?!"

"Elena, can you come downstairs for a second?" Caroline said.

I sighed "yeah, give me a second" I turned to face Damon. "raincheck?" I asked smiling

He smirked "definitely, but I have to tell you something. You may or may not be happy with what your about to see when you go downstairs"

I furrowed my eyebrows as he got out of bed giving me a quick kiss and hoped in the shower. What did he mean I may or may not like what I'm about to see? What did Caroline do? I sighed and got out of bed. Getting dressed into my clothes as I went downstairs.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped and looked around to see the parlor decorated in pink. I saw a cake that said Nina Miranda Salvatore on it. This must be my baby shower. I forced a smile "thanks guys" I said. I really wasn't in the mood for a baby shower.

A banner said "its a girl!" and it was hanging over the fireplace. There was a table set up with a bunch of presents on it. Caroline walked up to me and pulled me to the couch where I sat down. She put all the presents right in front of me.

"open them!" she said as she sat down next to me.

I smiled again and grabbed one

**To: Elena, Damon, and Nina**

**From: Bonnie**

I opened the present and it was a bunch of baby clothes. A rattle, some bibs, and baby wipes.

"Thanks Bon" I said. Although I didn't want a baby shower, I really appreciated everyone giving me these gifts.

"well, as fun as this looks, men don't come to it, so Ill be back later"

I turned around to see Damon smirking as he left for the door. Within five seconds I see Caroline up against it. "oh no! You are staying. Your going to sit next to Elena and watch her open her presents!" she said pulling him to the couch.

"do I have to?" he asked whining.

"yes!" she said sitting back down next to me.

Damon sighed and sat on the other side putting his arm around me and kissing my temple.

I grabbed the next present.

**To: Elena and Nina**

**From: Caroline **

Of course, Caroline wouldn't put Damon's name on the present. I opened the present to find a bib that says "I love my mommy!"

I look up to see a pink car seat, and a diaper bag with diapers in it. "awe, thanks Caroline" I gave her hug.

When I got done opening the presents, Bonnie started cutting the cake. I was craving something sweet lately, so I was glad when we had cake. We played random games all day. I was starting to get tired so, Damon had everyone leave.

When they did, Damon suggested "why don't you go back to bed"

"I'm not tired" I told him.

he furrowed his brows "than, why did you tell everyone you were"

"because, I didn't want them here. I don't want a baby shower!" I snapped.

He sighed "Elena..."

I put up my hand "no, Im not in the mood right now" I said as I left him at the door.

Although I hated the fact that Caroline threw a baby shower for me, the party was okay. Everyone was touching my belly, and I wanted to hit them. Only Damon and I are allowed to touch my stomach.

My favorite part was pin the diaper on the baby. Sort of a remake of pin the tail on the donkey.

_Caroline made Damon go first. He protested at first, but gave in when Caroline threatened his car and his alcohol. However, instead of pinning it on the baby he stabbed Caroline with it and took off the blindfold. "Sorry, I thought you were the baby"_

_"Damon! This is a new shirt!" Caroline yelled._

_"maybe you shouldn't stand near the guy who likes to stab people" he smirked._

_Caroline glared at him and left to go clean her shirt off._

_He turned to me "I would let you do this, but, you are clumsy. So, I have to keep sharp objects away from you" _

_I rolled my eyes at him. "let me try" Bonnie said as she took the pin out of Damon's hand and went to stab him, but Damon caught her hand._

_"Nice try witchy, but Im not barbie. I have reflexes." he said as he pushed her hand away. _

_Caroline came back "ok, new game!" she squealed. She pulled out bingo cards with baby stuff on them._

_"what, are we 12?" Damon asked. "Im not staying for this!"  
_

_"oh yes you are! Nina isn't just Elena's baby, she is your baby to. You are staying and that is final!"_

_"you can't stop me barbie" he said as he walked towards the door but couldn't get out. "what the hell?!"_

_"sorry Damon, but Caroline is right, your not leaving, and you can't leave until I lift the spell" Bonnie said smiling._

_Damon glared at both of them and slammed the door shut._

_I couldn't help but laugh at this scene, and he turned and glared at me to._

_Caroline handed us all bingo cards as Damon refused to play until Bonnie mind zapped him. "FIne! Ill play!" he said as he screamed in pain._

_Damon ended up winning the game which caused Caroline to flip out. "Looks like someone got beat at their own game" he smirked at Caroline._

_"Damon, don't be mean" I told him as I snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around me._

_"sorry, its just to fun to see barbie get mad" he said still smirking at Caroline who was glaring at him. _

I went back downstairs to find Damon drinking his bourbon. "Damon?"

He turned to look at me "I-Im sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, its just..."

"you pregnant, Elena" he interrupted me "its causing you to feel like you hate everyone" he told me softly.

I shook my head "but, but I don't"

He sighed and got up pulling me into his arms "I know you don't"

"please, say that you forgive me. I'm so sorry, I've been nothing but a bitch to you and everyone lately" I said as I started crying.

"Its okay" he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Damon" I told him hugging him tighter.

"I love you, to Elena"

"well isn't this touching" I jumped and looked over Damon's shoulder to see Klaus standing there.

"what do you want, Klaus" Damon asked annoyed.

"I found a pack of werewolves, so, Im going to need your blood" he said smirking at me.

"hell no! Klaus, shes preg-"

"I am very much aware of her current condition, however, I need blood. Just a small amount sweetheart" he said.

"Fine" I said.

"no, Elena..."

I put my finger to his lips "its fine" I said as I walked around Damon to stand in front of Klaus.

"come on, were going to the hospital" Klaus said holding out his arm.

"I'm only going if Damon comes to" I stated.

Klaus rolled his eyes "fine!"

* * *

**Damon's POV **

Klaus is irritating. If he wasn't the sire of our bloodline, I would have killed him a long time ago. Here I am bringing my pregnant girlfriend to the hospital so our enemy could take blood from her.

What kind of boyfriend does that?! Still, as much as I would love to just snap Klaus's neck and kidnap Elena, I can't. She would hate me, and she still needs her rest. A road trip would just cause too much stress.

When we got to the hospital, Klaus, Elena, and I sat in the examining room.

Meredith walked in and gave us a confused look when she saw us with Klaus.

"hello, love. I need a small amount of blood from Elena so I can make my hybrids" Klaus smirked.

"I can't do that, she is pregnant" Meredith stated.

"well, its either, her blood..." before I knew what was happening, I was pinned up against the wall with Klaus's hand in my chest "...or Damon's life" he said.

"stop it! Meredith, please just take my blood" Elena pleaded. "Kl-Klaus, please let him go" she said starting to cry"

Klaus dropped me and I found my strength to walk over to Elena who had her arms out telling me to come to her. She hugged me as Meredith was getting everything ready.

When Meredith took her blood, Klaus left the room with it. "Im going to do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing." Meredith said.

We saw our baby on the screen, and Meredith was telling us what everything is. "here is the..."

"no thats not okay!" Elena said as she turned her head giving me a glare. I furrowed my brows "whats not okay?"

"you just asked if you could give me alcohol!"

I was stunned and confused. I didn't say that, however, the couple in the other room did. "how did you hear that?" I asked Elena.

"I heard it because it was coming from you!"

"Elena, Damon never said that" Meredith said.

"oh my god! I-I can hear conversations from down the hall...how is this possible. Am I turning into a vampire?!" she said with fear.

"no, you haven't died" I told her as I hugged her trying to comfort her.

"I'm starting to wonder if her being pregnant with a half vampire baby might be giving her vampire senses." Meredith said as she finished the ultrasound.

"will it go away once she has the baby?" I asked Meredith.

"I don't know, have you been having other symptoms?" Meredith asked Elena.

Elena bit her lip and sighed. "yes"

My eyes widened "why didn't you tell me?!" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry...I was just scared. It must be my senses being heightened like a vampire. Maybe thats why Im so bitchy all the time...theres another thing" Elena said.

"what is it?" I asked her.

She sighed "I've been craving human blood"

* * *

_A/N: I know, cliffhanger. To be clear, Elena is NOT a vampire, she is getting all the vampire senses because the baby is half vampire. I wanted to keep this as far away from twilight as possible. So, I didn't want her starving, but I figured, it can't be a normal pregnancy when the baby isn't actually human._

_Review, follow, favorite:)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Damon's POV 18 weeks **

what the fuck did she just say?! "when did you plan on telling me this?!"

"I didn't want you to judge me" she said looking away from me.

"judge you? Elena...I would _never _judge you for wanting human blood!"

She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. Oh god, not the tears. I can't handle them. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" she said now sobbing.

I sighed and walked over to her "Elena, from now on, don't lie to me. Is there anything else I should know?" I asked calmly. I couldn't really blame her for not wanting to tell anyone that she was craving blood. She is human, knowing barbie, she will judge her for it even though she drinks it.

she shook her head. "Ok, lets get out of here" I told her.

* * *

When we got back to the house I asked her "do you want to try some?"

She hesitated. I waited for her answer as she sighed. "I don't want to" she told me.

I nodded "ok, well, Im hungry, so I'll go and get myself some" I said kissing her lightly and headed towards the basement.

When I came back to the parlor I saw her curled on the couch with a blanket covering her, looking like she was about to fall asleep. I went to leave so I didn't bother her, but there was someone at the door.

When I opened it, I saw witchy who barged in.

"oh, please, come in" I said sarcastically.

She ignored me and ran over to Elena, who was beginning to sit up. "Ok, so, this wasn't the first time a vampire got a human pregnant" Bonnie said.

I cocked my head and went to sit next to Elena. "alright, I don't have all day, tell me the damn story" I said.

She glared at me but began.

"It was 1000 years ago. A human met a vampire. They fell in love and he ended up getting her pregnant. He searched for answers on how this was possible, and a witch named Aryana, told him how it can happen.

the human and the vampire were soulmates. That is the reason why she got pregnant, but not the only one..." Bonnie sighed.

"whats the other one?" Elena asked.

Bonnie didn't answer for awhile. When she did she didn't look at us "there was a spell placed on her and her bloodline"

"wait, are you saying that I am related to her?"

Bonnie nodded "your not just related to her, you look like her"

Elena and I sat there in silence. We both had shocked expressions on our faces. "wh-what was the woman's name?" Elena asked.

"Her name was Tatia"

"the original doppelganger?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"but wait, Elijah told us his psychotic mother took Tatia, before they became vampires. How was she pregnant by one?" I asked her. I remember this from the dinner party I went to with Stefan at Klaus's mansion.

"I went and asked Elijah about this. He said Esther made them believe that she killed her, and that is one of the reasons Klaus ripped her heart out. Esther told Tatia to run away. However, she did not escape without being seen. Klaus found her. He would sneak off at night. According to Elijah, when Klaus found out she was pregnant, he banished her away. He compelled her to never come back"

"thats horrible" Elena said.

"yes, but apparently Elijah found her a few years later. The baby was half vampire. Tatia survive, but the birth was terribly painful"

Elena swallowed hard. I took her hand and gave her a look that she understood. I would always be by her side. I would never leave her and she knows that.

"thanks Bonnie" Elena said. Bonnie nodded and started to get up.

"I have to go, Im going to practice some magic. See if there is something I can do to make your birth less painful" she said smiling.

"thanks witchy" I said. She rolled her eyes and Elena let her out the door.

"do you have to call her that?" Elena asked me.

I shrugged "its a habit" I told her wrapping my arms around her. She snuggled into my embrace and I heard her yawn. "sounds like someone is tired" then I felt something kick my stomach. I looked down at Elena's stomach and put my hand over her belly. I felt another kick and I smiled "it also sounds like someone is jealous that Im giving Elena attention" I said leaning down to kiss her stomach.

Elena rubbed the top of my head as I did it and than pulled me up for a kiss which I gladly kissed back. Before I knew it, the kiss was deepened and I was wrapping her legs around my waist.

"El-Elena...shouldn't...you wait...till we get upstairs" I asked as she was undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"can't wait that long" she attacked my mouth before I could respond. That was when all my self control was lost. I pushed her backwards so her back gently hit the are perks to her raging hormones, Ill admit that.

I was completely oblivious to the person who just opened our front door.

"uhm..."

I stopped kissing Elena and turned around to see Stefan standing there with a scarred and shocked look on his face. I looked down to see my shirt on the floor, my pants unbuttoned. I look at Elena to see her covering up her chest where I ripped her shirt off.

I cleared my throat and set her down on her feet so I could pick up my shirt and hand it to her. I turned back around to Stefan while I was redoing my pants. Fucking cockblocker. Do Elena and I ever get a moment where were not cockblocked by someone?

"so, how are you?" I asked trying to change the conversation. Stefan blinked rapidly and looked back and forth between Elena and I. Elena was blushing and looking everywhere but Stefan and I. Awe, shes embarrassed, thats cute. Fuck, Im going soft.

"uhm..." Stefan cleared his throat. "...nothing, I-I just came to get some of my stuff" he said smiling and trying to get away from us.

Elena let out a sigh and I started laughing at her,

"whats so funny?" she asked me.

"you look like a cheery right now" I said smirking.

She playfully hit me and walked into the parlor. "Well, I say we go back to what we were doing before Stefan came inside" I said standing behind her nibbling at her ear. She sighed and got goosebumps along her arms as I ran my fingers over them.

She moaned as I started kissing down her neck and she leaned back into my touch. I ran my hands down the front of my shirt that I gave her, and undid the buttons but she stopped me. "Stefan could come down anytime, Damon" she said.

I groaned in frustration but she was right. I didn't want Stefan to see this. So, I pulled away and just in time because Stefan came down the hallway. "well, uhm, Im gonna let you two get back...to...whatever it was that you were doing" he said forcing a smiled as he very quickly walked out of the house.

"now where were we" Elena said cupping my face and kissing me.

I didn't want to take her upstairs. I am too turned on right now, so I backed her into the couch and slowly laid her down as I got on top of her pulling her clothes off and within minutes we were both naked.

She started screaming my name in pleasure and clung to me, digging her nails into my back. I leaned down and kissed her neck causing her to moan louder.

* * *

When we finished, I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over us and moved so we were both laying on our sides. I wrapped my arms around her and we quickly fell asleep.

I woke up a half hour later and kissed Elena's forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and tears started to fall. I furrowed my brows "Lena, whats wrong?"

"its these damn hormones. Im crying because Im happy. You make me happy, Damon. I love you, so much"

I smiled and pulled her closer "I love you, to Elena" I said kissing her.

"Im, sorry that I've been a bitch. I don't know why I am. Im just...scared" she said looking away.

I cupped her face and she looked back at me. "Elena, I will always be here for you. I would never leave you"

She smiled "I know that, its just after what Bonnie said, Im afraid to have this baby. I mean, I know it will hurt, but she said I will go through so much pain"

"I know, and I will do anything I can to reduce your pain, okay?"

She nodded "I love you, Damon"

"I love you, to Elena"

* * *

_A/N: Finally finished this chapter. Im going to try to write more often. Im also working on my other story 'Mystic Falls Today' and I will post the new chapter soon. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Elena's POV 22 weeks**

"Elena, trust me, you look perfectly fine" Damon told me calmly.

"NO! I don't. My feet are fucking huge! Im getting stretch marks! And above all, my hair is fucking shedding, and Im turing into a man!" I screamed at him as I looked in the mirror horrified of my appearance. Im 22 weeks pregnant now. Im scared my feet are going to keep growing.

"Elena, its because your pregnant. Plus, you still look very beautiful" he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me "Now, why don't you get dressed and we'll go to the store?"

I shook my head "No, not when I have a fucking beard!" I said as I unhooked his arms from around me and walked over to the bed.

I heard him sigh "Elena, your going to have to leave the house eventually"

My heart stopped "wh-what?" I said tears starting to form.

He looked at me confused "Elena, you can't stay here forever, you have to go out and socialize..." he stopped mid-sentence and his face changed. I think he might have realized why I was crying "...Elena, Im not kicking you out. I would never do that, Im just saying, you can't hide in here forever. You have two very annoying friends who want to see you and you have school"

I sighed of relief "Oh please, its not like I ever went to it before I was pregnant anyway... and I thought you would like it, that I would never want to leave your room"

He smirked his signature smirk "tempting, but stop trying to change the subject. Elena, come on, lets go to the store, get something to eat at the grille, and we'll come home and... watch a movie or something" he told me.

"Im putting sunglasses on and a scarf, a hat, and a raincoat"

"Elena, its 85 degrees outside"

"I don't care, Im not going to let people see me like this"

I heard him sigh in defeat "fine, where whatever you want. Ill be downstairs, let me know when your ready"

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I was reading the Mystic Falls paper when I saw Elena come down in a raincoat, scarf, sunglasses, and a hat. "you seriously weren't kidding were you?" I asked her.

"Nope" she said smiling.

I sighed and set the paper down "alright, lets go"

When we got to the store people were looking at Elena wondering why in the hell she was wearing winter clothes.

"why is it so fucking hot in this store?!" She whispered.

"because your wearing winter clothes in 85 degree weather Elena" I smirked at her as we walked down the aisles.

"well tell them to turn on the damn air!" she said taking off her scarf and hat.

I sighed and ignored her last comment, knowing I was going to regret it.

When we got up to the cash registers, they were packed.

"oh fuck!" Elena screamed.

Everyone look at us and I just smiled at them and gave them a reassuring look. "what the hell are you doing?" I whispered.

"Damon, I have to pee"

I blink several times "than go to the bathroom, there should be one in here"

"NO! Ill get some STD, and you won't want to have sex with me anymore!" she said pretty loud.

"Elena, keep your voice down" I said calmly loosing all my patience with her.

"why? Its a free country!" she said angrily,

I rolled my eyes and let it go. I wasn't going to deal with this shit right now. She is overreacting to everything.

When we finally got up to the front, we paid and headed towards the car.

"Damon, please...I need to go" Elena said.

I rolled my eyes at her, "right away princess" I said sarcastically.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

When we got home, I raced to the nearest bathroom which was by the kitchen while Damon put everything away. "Im going to take a shower" I told him. He nodded. I sighed and went upstairs and started the shower.

When I got in, I closed my eyes for a few seconds to be interrupted by Damon coming in. I excitedly turned around and went to kiss him but he pulled away. It was than, I noticed that he was grabbing my shampoos.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked him as I stepped out of a shower with a towel wrapped around me.

"packing" he said.

"I can see that, but why?" I asked him with fear in my voice.

He stopped and sighed "Because I can't take this anymore Elena. I can't be with you. Your mood swings are too much for me and I just can't do this anymore" he said not looking at me.

"Wh-what?" I said crying. "you said that you love me. I love you, Damon. Please, Im so sorry...just don't leave me"

"Im sorry, Elena. But we can't be together. Just go back to Stefan. He will raise the baby with you"

"I thought you wanted to be a Dad" I said crying harder.

"I lied, I don't want to have a normal life. I was just saying that because I thought I loved you, but I don't, at least not anymore. I don't think I ever did"

Those words hurt me so much. I felt something run down my legs. I looked down to see blood there. "oh my god! Damon!"

No answer...

"Damon!" I looked up to see him standing there. Just watching me as I was loosing blood. I guess he wasn't lying. He doesn't love me.

* * *

"ELENA!" I heard someone scream. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on our bed and Damon hovering over me with a panicked look on his face. "baby, whats wrong?"

baby! He just called me BABY! Thank god, he still loves me. It must have been a dream...a really bad dream. "Damon" I said as I launched myself into his arms. "Im so sorry, I just..."

"Elena, its okay, what happened" he asked rubbing my back.

"It was a nightmare, you told me you wanted me to leave. That...that we couldn't be together. That you didn't love me anymore" I felt him pull me closer.

"Elena, I will always love you, no matter what. I would never leave you" He said kissing my forehead.

"it...it just felt so real...Im so sorry, what I did at the store, it was uncalled for...its just, Im afraid, of having a baby"

"theres nothing to be afraid of, Elena. Ill be by your side no matter what"

"wh-what if Im a horrible mom" I said hugging him tightly.

"you won't be a horrible mom, trust me, Elena" he said rocking me back and forth.

I started to calm down a little bit. I sighed. I want a romantic evening with him but I still feel like I look ugly. "Damon?"

"Yes?" he said softly.

"can we go out for dinner?" I asked him burying my face in his shirt.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to see you"

I sighed "well, I changed my mind. Im too much of a bitch and your right. I do need to go out and socialize."

"Of course we can go out. Where do you want to go?"

"somewhere far away from Mystic Falls"

"I can do that" he said kissing me "why don't you go take another shower or a bath and Ill make reservations" he suggested.

I nodded and leaned up and kissed him but winced and grabbed my belly. "Nina is kicking too hard"

Damon started rubbing my stomach and Nina stopped kicking near my ribcage but was kicking lightly where Damon had his hand. "better?" he asked me.

I nodded and put my hand over his as we laced our fingers together. "Ok, Ill go get ready"

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me even though I take so long to update. I posted a new story and depending on the reviews, I might make it a story instead of a oneshot. Its called "What the Hell Silas" if any of you saw the new spoiler on twitter, about Silas and Elena, thats what its a bout, but its a parody. Just to warn you all, its NOT true! Someone made that spoiler up._


	20. Chapter 20

**Damon's POV 22 weeks **

When I heard Elena start the shower, I grabbed the phonebook out of the drawer and called a restaurant named 'Azzura' that is an italian restaurant in Richmond, Virginia.

"Id like to make dinner reservations for two at 7:30" I said on the phone, while listening to Elena sing in the shower. "If I give you a two $100 bills will there be room for two?...thank you my good sir"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my car keys and jacket. I left a note for Elena, so she wouldn't worry where I was going and I left the house.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

"Damon?" I said coming downstairs. I was still wet, so Im sure he wouldn't appreciate me getting his carpet wet, but than again. I am only wearing a towel, he might get distracted.

I look down to see a note that says:

_"this is going to be a proper date. I will not see you until 7:00, our dinner reservations are at 7:30. Be ready. I love you" _

I smiled at the letter. I turned and looked at the grandfather clock and it read 4:30, I sighed. What the hell am I suppose to do for two and a half hours? It was then, my phone started ringing.

_E "hey, Car"_

_C "Elena! What are you doing tonight?"_

_E "Damons taking me out on a date, but I don't have anything to wear. I was just about to call you, can I borrow something or can we go shopping"_

_C "hell yeah!"_

_E "Ok, Ill see you in about half an hour?"_

_C "perfect!" _

I laughed and hung up the phone so I could go upstairs and dry my hair.

* * *

It was 5:00. I saw Caroline pull in the driveway and I headed out towards the car and we drove off to the mall.

"so, wheres he taking you?" Caroline asked while driving.

I shrugged "I don't know, he left me a note saying to be ready by seven."

"awe, how romantic" Caroline said.

"Caroline Forbes complimented Damon?! Alert the media" I said laughing.

She glared at me "you've been hanging out with him too much, his sarcasm is rubbing off on you" she said which caused an eye roll from me.

"oohh!" Caroline said running towards a dress. "this one!"

I looked at the dress "Caroline, Im not dressing like a hooker"

"ugh, why not?! Damon would looovvveee it!" she said.

I started laughing and pulled the dress out. It was a skinny black dress, that I know for a fact would show a lot of cleavage.

"come on, Damon would love it. He would get a boner the whole night, than he can tear it off when you guys get back home"

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Caroline, Im 6 months pregnant. Im not going to fit in this" I said walking away. Looking at these dresses just reminds me how fat I am. So, I left Caroline in the store.

I walked by a maternity store and was about to walk in when I heard someone say "oh, no you don't"

I turned around to see Caroline running towards me "your not shopping here" Caroline said as she walked me away from the store.

"Caroline, I don't fit into anything else, what do you expect me to do? Walk around naked?"

Caroline cocked her head and gave me a 'knowing' look "oh, hell no! Im not going to the restaurant completely naked!" I looked over and saw a couple walking down the mall, holding hands and smiling at each other. The thought made me miss Damon and I frowned. The thought made me sick, so I decided to call him.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I left Elena at the house and I don't intend on seeing her till 7:00. Although, what the hell am I suppose to do? Its already 5:30, I've been at the grille since I left.

"hey Damon"

I look over my shoulder to see Ric. "Ric! Good, entertain me"

"No, I will not talk to you about my sex life"

"are you still dating the sexy psycho doctor?" I asked him smirking, while downing my bourbon.

"why are you here? I thought Elena didn't want to be in public or left alone"

I rolled my eyes at him changing the conversation "she wants to go on a date tonight. After her little incident in the shower..."

"Ok! I don't want to know anything about you two and a shower" he said shutting his eyes.

I smirked at him. "Its nothing bad, she just had a dream. She thinks Im leaving her" I said asking for another bourbon.

"are you?"

I looked at Ric with a confused look, but he had a serious expression on his face. Why in the hell would anyone think I would ever leave Elena?

"No, Im not. I mean, her mood swings are a little rough, but I only have to deal with them for a few months, than she'll be fine" I said angrily.

It was than my phone beeped. I pulled it out and saw I had a text message from Elena.

_I just got done shopping with Caroline. Im back at the house and I miss you. I don't want to wait till seven to see you:( _

I smile at the text and hit 'reply'

_Ill be there in a few minutes. _

"Well, I got to go meet Elena." I said getting up.

"I thought you weren't meeting her till seven?" Ric asked.

"well, she is always horny this..."

"Okay!" Ric said putting his hand over his face.

I smirked at him "hey, you asked" I said patting his back and leaving.

* * *

When I got back to the boarding house, I found Elena wrapped up in a blanket in the parlor. She looked up at me and smiled holding her arms out, which I know means 'come cuddle with me'. I smiled and took off my leather jacket before I joined her on the couch and pulled her into my arms. "you know, I meant what I said about not seeing you twill seven"

She nuzzled into my neck "I know, but being away from you that long, made me sick. Caroline and I went shopping, and I saw a couple walking together and it made me miss you as I pictured them as us."

I pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "Did you still want to go on a date?"

She nodded.

"Ok, well, lets go get ready" I said as she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her and she kissed me back, deepening it. I leaned backwards so I was laying on my back. kissed down my neck causing a groan from me. "Elena, I have no problem with making love to you on the couch, but unless you want Stefan to walk in on us again, you might want to stop"

She pulled away and groaned. "lets get ready, then we can come home and finish this?" She asked smiling.

I leaned up and kissed her "of course"

* * *

**Elena's POV**

When we were all ready, we went to the restaurant. The waitress came to our table. When she saw Damon, her jaw dropped. "uhm...can I get you something to drink" SHe asked Damon and not even looking at me at all which pissed me off.

"Ill have a bourbon, Elena?" Damon asked me.

I waited for the waitress to look at me but she kept staring at Damon's lips which aggravated me. "Ill have an ice tea" I said.

"I've never seen you guys before, family reunion?" SHe asked us both and I could tell by her voice that she hoped we were related.

"Actually, were engaged" I said annoyed, showing her my ring and taking Damon's hand.

The waitress glared at me but nodded and walked away.

"you look sexy when your jealous" Damon said smirking.

"Im not jealous, I was simply telling her that your mine" I said looking at my menu.

"yeah, jealous" he said.

I looked up at him and glared at him.

When the waitress took our order, I felt Nina start kicking. I scooted over in the booth and Damon looked at me questionably. I patted the booth telling him to come sit next to me, to which he did.

"whats wrong?" he asked putting his arm around me.

I took his free hand, and put it over my stomach and Nina started kicking. I looked up at Damon and he was smiling. It made me the happiest person in the world to see him smile, and knowing Im the one who caused it.

When we were finished with our food, I was too full to get dessert, so we left. I made Damon leave a small tip on the table because I hated the waitress.

* * *

When we got home, we immediately went upstairs and started cuddling in bed.

"I can't wait till she is born" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Me to" he said kissing my hair.

It was then that I straddled him and we finished where we left off earlier on the couch.

* * *

_A/N: Finally completed this chapter. It sucks, I've been getting all these new ideas for new stories but I want to finish this one and my Mystic Falls one before I start anything. I hope you liked this chapter. As for the restaurant that Damon mentions in the beginning. It is indeed a restaurant in Richmond, Virginia. Yes, I searched restaurants in Virginia, just so I could put it in my story. I chose it because it is italian and since Damon is italian, I figured it would work. Review, Favorite, let me know what you think:)_


	21. Chapter 21

Im lying in bed watching Damon sleep. I just hit my third trimester today. We went to see Dr. Fell she said everything is going perfectly fine. Although, I have to rest more often.

"its not polite to stare" Damon says. I smile at him.

"good morning" he says sleepily as we wrap our arms around each other. I feel Nina kick when she hears Damon. She has good hearing, I figured its part of her being part vampire. She also senses that his body is touching my stomach so she decides to keep kicking until he pays attention to her. That has been her main goal for the longest time.

He chuckles "yes, good morning to you to, Nina" he says rubbing my stomach. "are you hungry?" Damon asks me.

I nod and snuggle closer to him. "Ill go make you something to eat, okay?"

"no...lets just lay like this for a while" I said as I shut my eyes snuggling closer to him.

Damon sighed "Ok" and wrapped his arms tighter around me. Within a few minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Damon wasn't there. I found a note on his pillow.

_Liz called an emergency meeting for the council. I didn't want to wake you. Ill be back soon. I love you _

I smiled at the note and stretched before I got out of bed to take a shower.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

Elena thinks Im at a council meeting when Im really at Caroline's house.

"Okay, Damon please tell me why you invited everyone to my house at 9 am?" Caroline asked.

I told Stefan, Bonnie, and Matt to come over because I need them to keep Elena distracted and out of the house.

"Im going to start building the baby room" I said.

Caroline perked up and became interested. "Okay, but I get to help" Caroline said.

I rolled my eyes "fine, whatever" I honestly didn't feel like arguing. As I thought about it, blondie knows more about decorating then I do, so for once she might actually be useful.

"Okay, but I need you guys to keep Elena out of the house during the day. Caroline just say you and Tyler are...never mind. Witchy, lost boy, I need you to entertain Elena, and Stef, I need your help"

Stefan nodded "okay, when did you want to start this?"

Before I could speak I heard a phone ring. Caroline grabbed hers "Its Elena, what do I do"

"well, when my phone rings, I usually answer it" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and answered her phone.

_C "hey Elena"_

_E "hey, Caroline, what are you doing today?"_

_C "hanging out with Tyler"_

_E "oh, I just wanted to know if you and Bonnie wanted a girls day, but thats fine"_

_C "okay, well I got to go"_

_E "okay bye" _

"yeah, Bonnie your better at lying so you will have to keep her distracted" I said.

"what about you, Im sure she will want to spend time with you" lost boy said.

"that is where Stefan comes in. We will be spending brother time" I said smirking.

"okay, I can do that" Stefan said.

"okay, so witchy, lost boy, go distract Elena. Blondie, Stef, lets go to the house"

* * *

When we got to the house I had Stefan and Caroline wait outside while I made up an excuse for Elena to leave.

"hey you" I said

Elena turned around and smiled "hey"

"what are you doing today?"

She shrugged "I thought about hanging out with Caroline but shes with Tyler, so I called Bonnie and I guess her Matt, and I are going to the grille later"

"oh well thats fun. Gives you a chance to socialize with someone other than me" I said as I walked over to her and kissed her.

She rolled her eyes "yes, well I have to finish getting ready"

"you took a shower without me" I pouted as I noticed her wet hair

"yes, because I knew that if we took a shower together, you and I wouldn't be showering" she said seductively.

"Elena, if your gonna talk like that, Im taking you up to our bedroom and Ill never let you leave"

She giggled and let go of my arms to head upstairs.

When she came back down she said she was leaving. I kissed her goodbye and she left.

A few minutes later Stefan and Caroline walked in "okay, Damon whats the closest room to your guys's bedroom?" Barbie asked.

"uhm, Ill show you" I walked Caroline upstairs and showed her the extra bedroom.

"okay, this is where the baby's room will be"

Stefan and I nodded and watched as Caroline pulled out a chart. "uhm, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"your having a girl, your going to paint the room pink" Caroline said.

"uhm, no your going to paint the room pink" I said smirking. "Im here for furniture" I said.

"Well, Damon and I will go look at furniture and you figure out what your going to do to the room regarding walls and carpet" Stefan said, as he pulled me away.

* * *

Stefan and I pulled up at Babys R Us. "I can't believe you dragged me here" I said.

"your having a baby, you need furniture" STefan said smirking.

I rolled my eyes, being here will ruin my reputation.

Stefan dragged me to the cribs "Im not going to even ask how you know where everything is, Stef"

I heard these two girls laughing at us. Great, my reputation is gone. As I listened in to what they were saying, they said:

"their too hot to be gay" I froze. What the fuck did she just say.

"the dark haired one has a nice ass" I shrugged at that comment.

"the other one, has nice hair" I rolled my eyes, its his trademark.

"what about this one, Damon" Stefan said snapping me out of that conversation.

"its pink" I Said disgusted "why can't it be black"

"because you are having a girl..."

"ugh, please don't tell me Caroline rubbed off on you" I said.

Stefan rolled his eyes "lets get this one" he said as he picked it up. "you know, Stef, I get that your using you're strength, but humans are not able to carry that much weight"

Stefan shrugged and carried it to the front of the store. After we paid, we went to our storage unit and placed it there until the room was ready.

* * *

When we got back to the house, Caroline was already starting to paint the room. It was a light pink, which I guess I could live with. "my perfect black walls...gone" I said.

"oh get over yourself!" Caroline screamed.

"DAMON IM HOME!"

I heard from downstairs. The three of us froze, "you two hide and here, be very quiet, Ill distract her"

Stefan and Caroline both nodded and I shut the door behind them and ran downstairs to see Elena.

"hey" I said from the top of the stairs.

She smiled at me "how was your day" she said taking her coat off.

"good, I restocked on blood bags the smorning" I said smiling.

She nodded "what was the council meeting about"

Shit! I forgot that was my excuse for leaving "uhm, just a few bodies in the woods, sheriff wants me to check it out" I said smirking.

"well, before you do, I thought we could have a little alone time" She said as she took off her sweatshirt revealing her tank top, that showed a lot of cleavage. Okay, its official, Im completely turned on. I licked my lips and then I realized Stefan and Caroline could hear this.

"uhm, Elena..." I said as she walked up the stairs towards me, which caused my self control to leave "...I thought you wanted a romantic evening" I choked out.

She cupped my face and started kissing me. Oh fuck it! I wrapped my arms around her and my tongue was seeking permission to enter her mouth, which she allowed. SHe moaned into the kiss and she backed us down the hall. WHen we were passing the baby room I opened my eyes to see Caroline getting ready to gag and Stefan trying not to look. I watched as the sped out of the house and I went back to kissing Elena.

I laid her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her, ridding her of her clothes.

"this isn't fair!" She said crossing her arms above her chest. I furrowed my brows

"Im completely naked, and your not even half naked"

Oh, I smirked at her. Since she loves undressing me, I said "well, why don't you fix that"

She smirked at me and began to slowly undress me starting with my shirt. Once she got it off she ran her hands up and down my chest and cupped my face, pulling me down for a kiss.

After a few seconds she pulled away holding a hand up to her mouth. "Elena, whats wrong?"

She pushed me off of her and ran towards the bathroom. I followed her and found out she was throwing up blood. I rubbed my hand on her back. "hey, its okay"

"Da-Damon...whats wrong with me?" she asked me.

I didn't know what to say because to be honest, I don't know whats wrong with her. "let me call Dr. Fell" I said as I got up to get my phone.

* * *

When I came back into the room she was leaning up against the wall clutching her stomach. "She wants to do an ultrasound, to make sure everything is okay" I said to Elena.

Elena nodded "shes still kicking" she said smiling.

I gave a weak smile and helped Elena off the floor so we could go to the hospital.

When she got dressed, we got in the car and left. I looked over at her "Elena, its okay"

"I know, Im fine" She said.

"Elena, I can hear your heartbeat. I know your scared of what might happen" I told her.

She sighed "This, just could be the only time we have a kid. I don't want anything to happen." She said.

"Well, we will find out soon, okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

We were waiting in the room, for Dr. Fell to come in. I still couldn't stop shaking and Damon kept trying to reassure me everything was okay.

"hi guys" Meredith said as she was instructing me to lie down.

When I did, she turned on the machine and started looking to see if anything was wrong. "well, I can tell you, the baby seems fine. However, I think you should start drinking human blood. I mean, you said that you have been craving it. Have you bee drinking it?" She asked me.

I shook my head "the idea, freaks me out" I said, as I looked at Damon who shook his head while smirking.

"the reason Im telling you to, is because I spoke to Elijah. He told me everything that happened to Tatia. This was one of them. She would puke up blood, because the baby is part vampire. However, back then, they didn't have these machines. But, do you see that?" Meredith said as she pointed to what looked like a little triangle by Nina's mouth. "that, I believe is a fang. Your baby will need blood."

I nodded "okay Ill start drinking some" I said nervously. I wanted to stay as far away from blood as possible, the idea of drinking it, makes me sick.

"alright, well, that should be good. Have a nice day" Meredith said.

Damon helped me off the table and we walked out to the car. "you can pick your favorite kind of blood when we get back home" he told me.

I shivered at the idea. I swallowed hard and nodded. Am I seriously going to be drinking blood for the next two months?

* * *

_A/N: finally got this chapter done...I've been working on my Mystic Falls one to. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one._


	22. Chapter 22

**Elena's POV 28 weeks **

I was laying in bed with Damon. I looked at the clock and it read 2:30am. I haven't been able to sleep very well lately. I don't know why either.

"Elena, are you okay?" Damon asked sleepily.

I turned to face him. "I can't sleep" I told him.

"are you having back pains or something?" he asked as he was tracing circles on my arm.

I shrugged "I thought all of these pillows would work, but their not. Im so uncomfortable"

He sighed "well, why don't you try reading a book, or something relaxing. Isn't that what Meredith said to do"

I nodded at him. I got out of bed and headed down towards the kitchen. I took a blood bag out of the fridge and gagged as I drank it. This is so wrong. Im human and Im drinking blood bags. When I was done I threw it away and went back upstairs to see Damon sound asleep.

I crawled into bed next to him and snuggled into his side. Within a few minutes, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_I was in a dark place. I don't know where. I looked around and I saw Damon lying on the floor in pain. There was a man standing above him. He had a lit match in one of his hands. I ran over to him and screamed "STOP IT! PLEASE LET HIM GO!" I said as I started crying. I can't imagine a life without Damon, what about our baby? _

_I looked down to see that I didn't have my pregnant stomach. What the hell? Im seven months pregnant, wheres my stomach. I shook the thought away as the man looked at me._

_"why are you doing this?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and gasped. It was me, begging for Damon's life. I turned back to the man and realized it was Lexi's boyfriend._

_"he killed my girlfriend. I was human once, but if you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever" the man said._

_I can't help but think my conscious is trying to tell me something. All of a sudden, I heard a huge alarm._

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in mine and Damon's bed. I turned around to see that I was alone.

"morning, Elena"

I turned back to the door to see Damon standing there. I jumped out of bed and hugged him. "someone's happy to see me"

"are you okay" I said pulling back checking to see if he was injured.

"of course, why wouldn't I be?" he said smiling.

"there was a man, he was trying to light you on fire" I told him.

Damon stopped smiling and furrowed his brows. "There was only one time someone tried to set me on fire and that was almost two years ago, Elena. You were there, you saved my life, remember?"

I stared at him for awhile "I must have dreamt about that night, last night" I said as I replayed the dream in my head. I kept repeating what the man said _if you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever._

"to live forever" I whispered.

"Elena..." Damon said concerned.

"nothing, Im just glad it was a dream" I said hugging him trying to hide the frightened look on my face. I do want to be with Damon for the rest of my life, but, if I stay human, then, we won't be together forever. I would have to turn to be with him forever. I started thinking, do I want to be a vampire just so that I could be with Damon? Or do I want to stay human?

"okay, well, I got you lunch" Damon said pulling back as he held up a blood bag that made me gag. "Oh come on, its not that bad" he said smirking.

Well, if I decide to be a vampire, Im going to end up liking it. I took the bag out of his hand and opened it.

"how are you feeling?" Damon asked as he grabbed the remote to the t.v.

"better, I had a blood bag last night and I feel refreshed" I said.

He raised his eyebrows "well, wasn't expecting that" he said as he turned on the t.v.

I sighed "Damon...I-I have to talk to you about something" I said scared of what he might say and scared of becoming a vampire.

"okay, whats up" he said looking at me.

"how old are you?" I asked him nervously.

"170 semi years" he said.

"no, I mean, how old were you when...you turned" I asked him shakily.

"24, why?" he asked furrowing his brows.

I swallowed "I love you, you know that right?"

He nodded "and I love you, Elena, whats wrong?"

I sighed and realized I am shaking "someone once told me that if you want to be with someone forever, you have to...live...forever"

I watched as realization washed over Damon's face "Elena..." he warned.

"Look, I know, that I thought I would never want to become a vampire..." I started.

"Elena, don't" he warned.

"...but, I love you Damon. I do want to be with you forever" I said as I walked closer to him.

"Elena, you may say this now, but there will be a time where you will regret it. I mean, you didn't even want to turn for Stefan. I remember you hating me for forcing my blood down your throat the night Klaus killed you" he told me half angrily half shocked.

"I know, but I think I realized that I didn't love Stefan enough to become a vampire, but I love you so much, that Im willing to give up humanity just so I could be with you forever" I said as I cupped his face "Damon...I love you, so much"

"Elena, trust me, your not going to like being a vampire. As much as I want to spend eternity with you, I would never force you to give up a family for me" he said.

I took his hand and put it on my stomach "We are, a family. Were having a baby, were engaged, I think that qualifies as a family to me"

"why don't you wait until your older" he told me.

"I don't want to wait until Im older. Im 18, thats old enough for me"

"Are you sure this is what you want? You only want one kid?" He asked me.

"theres always adoption" I told him as I kissed him.

He sighed when I broke the kiss "Ill turn you, but Im not killing you" he said.

I furrowed my brows.

"Im not killing you, Elena. That will personally just kill me" he said.

I sighed "I would come back" I told him as I kissed him again.

"it doesn't matter, I would still have to kill you" he said as he looked away.

I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me "Then, how am I going to die? I don't want to tell anyone else, because they won't understand. I want you to be the one to do it"

When he still didn't answer me I sighed "fine, you can feed me your blood, and Ill kill myself" I suggested.

"Im not gonna watch as you kill yourself, Elena" he told me.

"fine, then I won't do it in front of you"

he sighed "Fine, Ill turn you. Im not going to let you die alone"

"Damon, I won't be dead" I told him.

"technically you will" he said smirking.

I giggled and kissed him pushing him down on the bed as I straddled him. "what will the sex be like when I turn?" I asked him.

Damon chuckled "1000 times better"

"tell me what blood sharing is" I asked him curiously.

"its like vamp sex. It would mean that we would be bonded, like closer to each other" he told me.

"I want to do that" I told him as I leaned down to kiss him.

"we'll see" he said rubbing my stomach.

I frowned at him. From what I heard, blood sharing makes you feel closer with your soulmate. Why isn't Damon happy about this?

"so, what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"I want to travel" I said running my hands up and down his chest.

He furrowed his brows "travel?"

"yeah, like leave Mystic Falls and go to a beach. Just you and me" I smiled.

He nodded "okay, what beach do you want to go to?"

"I don't know..."

"Elena, Damon" someone interrupted. I turned around to see a panicked Stefan. "we have a problem"

"what do you mean?" I said getting off of Damon.

"remember all those people who got killed, we know who it is" Stefan said.

"wait you mean the people on the founder's council? Who?"

Stefan sighed and swallowed "Its Alaric...Meredith came over and told us about his ring. Apparently if you die several times, it changes you"

My eyes widened. "does she know how to fix him?"

"I called Bonnie and she is making these herbs that he needs to drink...we have another problem, apparently Esther is still alive"

"what? How?" Damon asked annoyed.

"she is a powerful witch, she must have cast a spell. Like the one Bonnie did to make Klaus believe he killed her" Stefan said.

"alright, well, we'll figure this out, wheres Ric?" Damon asked.

"thats the other thing, we don't know, he went missing last night"

"what do you..."

"hello everyone"

I looked over Stefan's shoulder to see Alaric. I sighed "Ric" I said starting to walk over to him before Damon grabbed my arm.

"Damon, let go" I said.

"Elena, thats not Ric"

I furrowed my brows and turned back to Ric. "Hes wrong, this is the real me, not the weak pathetic suppose to be vampire hunter who ended up making B.F.F.s with one"

"Ric, this isn't you" I said.

"oh but it is, Elena. You don't know the real me. As for Esther being alive, its true. She turned me into a vampire, a special one. Kind of like Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah. Except, I can't die...and now, Im going to make sure every vampire on this Earth is dead. The quickest way to do that is to get rid of every Original"

I started to cry "Alaric please..."

"sorry Elena, but this is what has to be done" and with that he left.

I started to sob uncontrollably. Damon took me in his arms. "Stef, go warn the dysfunctional vampire family"

I looked up to see Stefan nodding and went to leave. "Okay, now your really not going to become a vampire" he told me.

"Damon..."

Damon stopped me with a kiss "Im not going to let you die, Elena"

"Im not going to let you die, either" I said still crying.

"Im not going to die" he told me as he rocked me back and forth.

"Im hungry"

Damon kissed my forehead "lets go get you something to eat"

I nodded and we went to the grille.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

Just what I need, my best friend to be completely gone. Lets just hope Klaus will cooperate and leave town forever. Things would be much easier if he does.

We placed our orders and started talking about how our lives would change once Nina is born. "Elena, I have a surprise for you when we get home"

Elena perked up "what it is?"

I smirked "well if I tell you, it won't be a surprise"

She glared at me and the waitress came back. Looking clearly at me instead of Elena. I looked at Elena who gave the waitress dagger looking eyes. If looks could kill, the waitress would be dead.

When she walked away I shook my head at Elena "what!?" she snapped.

"your adorable when your jealous" I smirked.

"Im not jealous" she said crossing her arms.

I held my hands up in defense "whatever you say" I said. I smirked at her and picked up my glass of bourbon.

"So, I decided how I want you to kill me" Elena said which caused me to choke on my alcohol.

"WHAT?!" Did she seriously just fucking say to me?!

"well, for when you..." she stopped and looked around "...turn me" she said whispering.

"wh-what...Elena..."

"I want you to drain me dry" she said.

I widened my eyes at her "okay, A, Im not turning you while your pregnant, and B, did you not just hear what Alaric said? If I turn you theres a possibility you could die"

"Damon, I would die whether Alaric succeeded at killing every vampire or not" she said.

"what are you talking about?" what the fuck did she take this smorning?

"if Alaric does not succeed, then Ill have the baby and you'll turn me. If he does, Ill die of a broken heart from loosing you...so reguardless, Im going to die"

I cringed at the 'Im going to die' why does she seem so excited to become a vampire. "Okay, Elena, stop saying 'when you kill me' because honestly your starting to make me believe that you think that I want you dead"

"I know you don't want me dead, but...I just want to be with you, forever" she said grabbing my hand.

"Elena, you have a long time before this has to happen" I said, happy that our food arrived. Hopefully we were done with this conversation.

* * *

_A/N: I know this doesn't sound like Elena since she didn't want to become a vampire but after watching her feed the cure to Katherine and wanting to be with Damon forever in 4x23. I thought that even though she stated that she never wanted to be a vampire, deep down she probably would have turned to be with Damon forever._


	23. Chapter 23

**Elena's POV 34 weeks **

Damon and I have been waiting for this moment. Im eight months and two weeks pregnant and only have one month to go! Dr. Fell said its possible for the baby to come early but less then likely. Im so excited. Although my mind keeps going back to Damon's words 'I have a surprise for you'

What could it be?! I was interrupted from my thoughts when Damon came into our bedroom. I haven't been wanting to get out of bed because fatigue has set in. "are you ready to see your surprise?" he asked me.

I nodded and he helped me out of bed. He walked me down the hallway to the first door on the right. "close your eyes"

I did as he asked wondering what the hell is going on.

"okay open them" he said.

When I opened them, I saw pink walls, a pink crib. It was than I realized that this whole time he was making the closest room to our room, Nina's room. I covered my mouth as tears came out of my eyes "Damon..." I said running over to him and hugging him "this means so much to me, thank you...how did you do it?"

"Well, I had Bonnie and Matt distract you while Caroline, Stefan, and I built it...scratch that, Stefan and I sort of built it. Barbie barely let us help her" he said hugging me tighter.

I giggled "I love you, so much" I said nuzzling his chest.

He kissed my hair "I love you, to"

We stood there for a while. A few minutes later, Nina broke the silence to make herself well known. I heard Damon chuckle and say "yes I love you to"

I pulled away "what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

He shrugged "I don't know, Im running low on blood bags...which reminds me, are you hungry"

I glared at him "do I have to drink that stuff?"

He smirked "Elena, you say its gross but you want to be a vampire"

"Im human, what do you expect?" I said smiling.

I saw Damon force a smile and I furrowed my brows. "Damon, whats wrong?"

He shook his head "I just, I want to know that this is what you want. After you turn, there is no going back"

I smiled at him. "I know, but I want this"

"Elena, do you really want me to turn you right after you have Nina? I mean, I want you to know, that it won't be easy"

I suddenly knew what he meant. I wouldn't have control. There is a possibility that I could hurt Nina, or Jeremy, or Bonnie, or Matt. "Thats why Ill have you, Caroline, and Stefan to help me"

"oh yeah, thats exactly what we need. Stefan to teach you how to kill bambi" he said smirking.

"Damon, Im not going to want to drink animal blood. I want human blood, I can survive off of blood bags, I mean you do it" I said trying to convince him it would be okay.

"Im also 170 something years old. Of course I know control" he said.

"Damon, its going to be okay. I mean Im sure it will be hard at first, but Ill have you for that"

He sighed "well, why don't we just drop the conversation for now, okay?"

I nodded and he took my hand and led me downstairs where he got us both blood bags.

"anything new happening in Mystic Falls?" I asked him as I watched him look at the newspaper.

"nope, just Mayor Lockwood trying to find volunteers for the end of summer party"

I went to speak but Damon's phone rang.

_D "Carol...Well Im sort of busy right now...Im not big on helping things that don't have to do with vampires...fine, Ill do it" _

"what happened?" I asked him.

"she offered me an easier way to get blood bags from the hospital if I helped volunteer" he said rolling his eyes.

"it might be fun" I said.

"yeah, setting up for another town event where someone is most likely going to be murdered" he said smirking.

I glared at him "what do you mean, 'murdered'"

"Im saying in this town, its bound to happen. Something you will need to know before your serious at becoming like me" he said pointing at me.

"why are you trying to make it sound like your life is terrible?" I asked him a little hurt. He sounds like he doesn't want me to become a vampire. Does he want to be with me forever.

He looked at me confused "IM not, Im just telling you that this is a big decision"

"well, it doesn't seem that way. I thought you would be happy that I want to be with you forever" I said annoyed.

"thats why you want to turn? To make me happy. Im not going to lie, Elena. It would make me happy if you did turn, however, I wouldn't force you to. I know I have done that in the past, and Im sorry for that, but I want you to turn because you want to, not because I want you to" he said looking at me intensely.

"and I told you I want to turn. I've made that pretty clear, Damon" I said crossing my arms.

he sighed "Elena, even if you stayed human, I would still love you. If you become a vampire, I would still love you. If you worried that I would stop loving you because you really don't want to be a vampire, your wrong" he said softly.

"I know that, thats not it. Its...I-I just I want to be with the man I love for the rest of my life. I may have said I wanted to grow up and have kids, but, Im having a baby, with the man I love to the most in the world. Nothing will change my mind about this"

He set his newspaper down and came over towards me and pulled me into his arms "I love you, so much" he said kissing my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest "I love you, to...one thing, before I turn, I still want you to bite me" I said looking up at him.

He rolled his eyes "I really want to know what got into your head about that one"

I shrugged "I don't know, pregnancy probably changed me, I guess"

He chuckled "well, you only got a few weeks left"

"I can't wait" I said smiling.

"neither can I" We sat there holding each other for a while "you know, they say that sex is the key for the baby to be born" I suggested as we were intertwining our fingers.

I heard him laugh "it sounds to me like you just want to have sex"

"are you objecting to that?" I said

"no, not at all" he said leaning down and kissing me. I pushed at him till he was laying on his back and I was straddling him. I kissed down his neck causing a moan from him.

I was too turned on to realize someone cleared their throat. Damon pushed me off gently. "Stefan"

I turned around and my eyes widened "oh my god, Stefan...I-Im so sorry"

He smiled tightly "don't worry about it, its okay"

I quickly got off Damon, who sat up. I held Damon's hand but hid it so Stefan wouldn't notice.

"so, how...how is your day" I asked trying to take the tension out of the room.

"good, I overheard your conversation about wanting to be a vampire" Stefan said.

I sighed "Im sorry, Stefan...I know that..."

He put his hand up "its okay, Elena. I get it"

I gave him a sad and apologetic smile.

"Damon is right, you know. Becoming a vampire, its not easy" he said.

I nodded my head "I know, but its what I want" I said determined.

Stefan nodded "well, are you going to turn right after you have Nina?"

"No, its...I want to wait while. I don't want to turn at 18, I want to be older. Closer to Damon's age" I said looking at Damon he smiled at me.

"well, you know you also have mine and Caroline's help when you turn" he said.

"I know, and thank you. It means a lot that after everything I put you through, your still here for me" I said. I felt Damon tense under me. I sighed, I understood why.

"Ill always be here for you, Elena" he said smiling.

I smiled back and turned to look at Damon. His jaw was tightened and I could tell he was angry. I rubbed my thumb over his hand and he looked up at me. He wasn't tense anymore, he was calm now. I gave him a look that told him, I would never leave him.

* * *

_A/N: I know this chapter is a little short, but I wrote the next one already. I hope you guys liked this chapter._


	24. Chapter 24

**Damon's POV 39 weeks **

Elena and I were sitting on our bed watching t.v. She is 39 weeks pregnant. We saw Meredith last week and said it is possible for the baby to be born anytime now.

We were intertwining our fingers and I noticed Elena was about to fall asleep. I kissed her forehead and said "Im going to get a blood bag, you want one?"

She shook her head no and went to lay down. I pulled the covers over her and walked out of the room.

I got down to the basement when I heard a scream. I rushed upstairs to see Elena standing in the middle of the room staring at the ground. I looked down and saw water all over the floor. She looked up at me and said "my water broke" and laughed.

I was in shock, I didn't expect this to happen so soon. I grabbed the bag that she had packed and took her hand and helped her down the stairs. I had so many things running through my head that I didn't know what to say.

When we got to the car she squeezed my hand and started screaming. "Elena?!"

"Damon...it hurts" she said crying. I put her bag in the back seat and tried to let go of her hand but she kept a grip on it "please don't leave me" she said.

My heart broke for her and I kneeled down "Elena, Im not going to leave you, Im going to drive you to the hospital, okay?" I said cupping her face. She nodded and I leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

When we got to the hospital, Meredith put us in a room farthest away from everyone. I was holding Elena's hand and was rubbing her back every time she had a contraction.

All of a sudden the door burst open "why the hell didn't you tell me Elena was in labor?!" Caroline screamed.

I rolled my eyes "sorry, didn't know I had to tell you every detail about our lives"

She glared at me and looked at Elena "Elena, are you okay?"

"am I okay?! Im in severe pain, I just want this fucking baby out right now!" she screamed.

Caroline jumped at the shock and looked up at me. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. Elena squeezed my hand tighter as another contraction came.

Meredith walked into the room when she heard Elena scream "Im going to see how many centimeters you are" she said.

After Meredith was done she smiled politely even after Elena screamed at her to take the baby out, and she left.

Caroline left the room to go get a blood bag. SHe could smell blood and was starting to loose a little control. I guess she hasn't eaten for a while. I got the thought out of my head and turned to Elena who was shaking.

I climbed into bed next to her and pulled her closer. She winced as another contraction hit her "Elena, just breathe"

"I-I can't, Damon it hurts, just make it stop, please...please make it stop, it hurts" she said sobbing.

I kissed her head and continued to whisper soft things into her ear.

She let out a sigh of relief when the contraction was done.

**two hours later **

Elena's contractions were getting closer. They were lasting longer and Elena began to loose it.

"I don't give a shit if Im not ready to have the baby yet! Get this damn thing out of me!" she screamed at Meredith.

"Elena..." I started.

"shut up! You don't get to talk!" she screamed at me.

She has been pushing me away the last hour. She was three centimeters dilated. She was throwing the pillow at the nurse when she tried to leave the room but I caught it.

"what the hell?! I was aiming it at the nurse!"

"Elena, you need to calm down" I told her softly.

"don't you fucking tell me to calm down! Im having a baby, and it hurts like hell! Do you want to switch places?! Do you want to be the one to push a baby out of your fucking vagina?!"

I couldn't help but laugh "seeing as how I don't have one, that is impossible"

She groaned and threw her her hair brush at me. I caught it and set it on the end table.

When I looked up at her, her eyes widened and she started screaming in pain. I put my arms around her and whispered soothing things to her. Her nails were digging into my skin.

**two hours later **

Elena was now five centimeters dilated. She was throwing things everywhere. She wouldn't let me touch her or talk to her. I was told to sit on the opposite side of the room.

I looked up to see Jeremy walk in "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

Jeremy flinched at her reaction. He looked at me and I shrugged. "I was wondering how you were doing. Did Meredith say how close you are to having the baby?"

She glared at him and started clawing at the sheets. I got up and said "Jer, just leave the room. She is just going to start throwing shit at you, and you aren't coordinated, so you will get hit" I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and left the room wishing Elena good luck.

I turned to Elena who was glaring daggers at me "what did I do this time?" I asked.

"you won't compel the doctors to get this baby out of me. Thats what your doing!" she said annoyed.

"Elena, you aren't ready yet" I said calmly.

"SO?! When has anything ever stopped you from doing something you wanted?! You want this baby, than get her out of me, NOW!" She said as she started screaming from another contraction.

I held her as it was happening, and started to massage her neck. She started to calm down a little bit and clung to me. I sighed and got back into bed with her. I gently put her on my lap and held her.

**three hours later **

Its been a long day. Elena is now eight centimeters apart and they are getting her ready to go into labor. She got the epidermal to numb the pain.

When we got down to the delivery room. The doctor who wasn't Meredith started to tell Elena to push.

**two hours later **

After two hours of pushing, I could see the baby's head. I smiled but then lost it because of the sight of blood. I've been with Elena for nine hours at the hospital. The last time I fed was almost 24 hours ago. I turned away as I noticed my veins and fangs come out.

Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. She noticed the veins but didn't pull away, she just smiled. She pulled my face down to her level and kissed me.

"Elena, you need to push again. The baby is almost out"

Elena snapped her head back at the doctor but kept mine in place "don't you fucking tell me what to do, Im making out with my fiance!" She said as she turned around and kissed me passionately.

When the veins disappeared and I got control, I pulled away "Elena, just push" I said.

SHe sighed of disappointment and frustration. I could tell she wanted more. To be honest, so did I. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Elena start to scream.

I grabbed her hand as she squeezed it. If I was human, it probably would have broke. I was focusing on Elena, when I heard a cry.

"uhm..." the doctor said.

I looked over at the doctor and noticed his eyes were widened as the nurses that I had already compelled were taking care of Nina. I let go of Elena's hand and looked at Nina and noticed fangs.

Oh, thats why he was shaking.

"wh-what are those?!"

"you are going to forget what you just saw" I compelled him. The doctor blinked a few times and got a confused look but shrugged it off as I had him leave the room.

I walked over to the counter, and looked at our baby. She looked right up at me and I smiled.

For the first time in 170 years, I am happy.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey guys! From the beginning, I wanted to make Elena as bitchy as possible during the labor. Im glad you guys liked it. Well, heres the next chapter. _

* * *

**Damon's POV **

The nurses cleaned Nina off and handed her to me. She smiled at me as I watched her fangs go back in. I brought her to Elena, who was panting from giving birth I set her in ELena's arms and watched as Nina looked up at Elena.

Elena started crying "your so beautiful" she said.

"just like her mom" I said.

Elena looked up at me and I smiled at her. Elena moved to one side of the bed and told me to get in the other side. Which I did...carefully so I didn't bump her since she just gave birth and was holding our baby. Wow, its hard to believe that I have a child.

I looked down to see the doctors cleaning up Elena. I got out of the bed so they could take Elena back to her room. When we got back there, I got back in bed with her and just watched as Nina fell asleep.

"she has your eyes" Elena told me.

"she looks just like you, though" I told her as I kissed her.

"where is she?!" I heard outside Elena's room. I groaned.

Elena looked at me curiously "barbie is coming" I said and right on Que., she bursted through the doors. She stopped and walked quietly to the bed. "Awe...she is so cute, Elena she looks just like you" Caroline said smiling.

"thanks, Caroline...did you want to hold her?" Elena asked Caroline.

Caroline squealed quietly and took Nina in her arms and sat down. "So, does she have any of your traits Damon?"

"she has my eyes and she has fangs. I had to compel the doctor to not scream when he saw them" I said smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes "wait, so, if she has fangs does that mean she has to live off of blood? What about sunlight?"

"we don't know, we were going to see what tomorrow would be like. We closed the curtains just in case though." Elena told her.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone came in and held Nina, but then left. Meredith said that she was a perfectly healthy normal baby aside from the fangs.

Elena and I were still in the hospital bed as Nina was sleeping in her little crib. "I wonder what her diet is?" Elena asked as she was intertwining our hands over and over again.

"well, she might be able to survive off both. We just have to worry about sunlight" I told her.

"oh yeah, before I forget. Damon, I have no words for what I did early"

I knew what she was talking about "Elena, don't worry about it...its okay"

"No...its not. I was so horrible to you" she said ashamed and sad.

"Elena, its fine...Im not mad at you. I still love you so much"

SHe smiled and kissed me. She tried to deepen it and pull me on top of her. "Elena, not that I don't mind the fact that you are trying to seduce me at a hospital, but lets not forget...you can't be quiet during sex, and our daughter is sleeping a few feet away from us"

Elena sighed and pushed me off of her. "I can't wait till we go home" she said snuggling closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead "neither can I" I told her. Pretty soon her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead again and quietly got out of bed.

I walked over to Nina and kissed her lightly. She stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. I left a note next to Elena telling her I would be down at the blood bank. After seeing all that blood, I was hungry. If I waited any longer, I would have lost control.

When I got there, I noticed it was closed and that there were guards around it. FUCK! They probably have vervain to.

Just then I heard "hey, Damon"

I turned around to see Meredith walking by. "wait, I need you to distract those guards" I said.

Meredith looked at the guard then back at me "why?"

"I haven't had blood for over 24 hours. I need some, or Im going to loose control. I can't be around Elena anymore until I feed." I told her annoyed.

Meredith nodded and distracted the guards while I zoomed into the room and grabbed three or four blood bags.

* * *

When I got back to the room, Elena was holding Nina. She looked up at me and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"yeah, I will be after I drink these" I told her as I put three in the fridge, and opened one and chugged it down. I looked over at Elena trying to breastfeed Nina. I walked over to them and licked my lips at the sight of Elena's breast.

"Damon..." she warned.

I held my hands up in defense. "sorry that I get turned on at the sight of my fiance's breasts" I told her.

She rolled her eyes and focused on Nina. Elena sighed frustratingly.

"whats wrong?" I asked her.

"she keeps pushing me away. Its like she doesn't want any" she said sadly.

"do you want to try blood?" I asked her.

Elena looked up at me with a worried and sad face but nodded.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bag out. I handed it to Elena who put it in front of Nina's mouth. Nina smelled it and stopped fussing. She started to drink from it and luckily she had no veins coming out of her eyes.

When she was finished she pushed it away and I saw her fangs. Elena's eyes widened as they went back in. I knew that Elena wouldn't like this idea. I took the blood bag away from her and put it back in the fridge.

Elena sighed "well, I guess the only thing she has from me is her looks"

"ELena, theres still a chance that she could go out in the sun. Plus, just because she has vampire traits, doesn't mean she won't be like you" I said softly.

"I guess your right" she said.

All of a sudden a door opened and the nurse walked in. "Dr. Fell signed your discharge papers, you guys are free to go" she said smiling.

I took Nina in my arms as the nurse unhooked Elena. Nina smiled up at me and showed her fangs that came out. I turned away so the nurse wouldn't scream when she saw them.

When the nurse left Elena glared at me. "did you compel her?"

"No, I told Dr. Fell, I didn't want to stay here anymore and I wanted you to go home. Seeing as how Nina isn't a normal baby, she agreed and allowed us to take her home. You don't want to freak the nurses out when they notice her fangs" I smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom was getting dressed.

An idea popped in my head and I smirked at it. I laid Nina in her crib causing her to frown. I grabbed her outfit that says 'you think Im cute, you should see my daddy' and put it on her. I grabbed Elena's sunglasses and put them on her head.

When Elena came out of the bathroom I had Nina sitting on my lap. Elena's eyes widened "oh my god, what did you do"

"Nina is just speaking the truth" I smirked.

Elena laughed and leaned down to kiss me "Im ready to go"

I stood and gave Elena back her glasses. I went to the door but then stopped. "Damon, wh-what are you doing?"

"Seeing if she is okay to go in the sun" I told her. I opened the curtains and walked slowly into the sunlight. Nina looked up at the sun and blinked several times. She didn't start to burn and just smiled at it.

Elena sighed "thank god" she said.

I smirked and Elena, Nina, and I left the hospital.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

When we got to the car, Damon put Nina in her car seat. I watched as she frowned at the fact Damon put her down. Damon opened my car door so I could get inside.

I turned around and looked at Nina who was staring in the mirror on her seat, at herself. She looked at me and started smiling. I smiled back and leaned back to kiss her head as Damon got into the car.

"seat belt" he said causing an eye roll from me. Damon started the car and we drove to the boarding house.

"look at you being all safe" I joked

He smirked "Of course I am" he said as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

"Do we have a crib set up in our room?" I asked him

"Caroline put one in there" he said.

I blinked "you allowed her to do that?"

"no, she did it while I was at the hospital, damn vampire" he muttered

I laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek and lean my head on his shoulder. I have a family, with the man I love. Im so happy!

* * *

_A/N; sorry it took so long to get this up. I wanted to tell you guys tomorrow, Im going to Covington AKA Mystic Falls to see if I can watch them film season 5. So, I won't be posting for about a week. Sorry guys. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter:)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey guys, Im back. Sorry it took me a while to put up the next chapter. I was stalking the Vampire Diaries and The Originals as some of you may know. _

* * *

**Damon's POV **

Its been three days since we took Nina home. Everyone was coming to visit today to see her.

While I was downstairs getting a blood bag, I could hear Elena feeding Nina. She breastfed and the sight of her doing that turned me on. Elena knew it did, so she would make sure she constantly did it front of me.

I heard the door bell and walked to the front door to get it. Dreading the people who were waiting outside. I opened it to see Caroline barging passed me "where is my niece?!"

"please, come right on in" I said sarcastically.

Barbie ignored me and went upstairs. Hmm, thats going to be an interesting scene. Elena will flash Caroline. I turned to look at Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, and Stefan "really? You made me come all the way up here to answer the door, even though you live here?" I asked Stefan.

He rolled his eyes as everyone sat down. "So, how has the last three days been?" Bonnie asked.

I shrugged "Ok, I get laid more" I said smirking.

Jeremy shut his eyes and groaned "thanks dick, now I am scarred for life"

"anytime little Gilbert" I said as Caroline and Bonnie walked into the room.

"awe" witchy said as she got up to move towards Elena and barbie.

Elena handed Nina to Bonnie and Bonnie gasped. She sat down on the couch. I furrowed my brows "what was that about?" I asked.

"the feeling I get when I touch a vampire, I just got that same feeling with Nina" Bonnie said.

"well, if you guys are forgetting the fact that she is half human and half vampire, than that would be the reason" I said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Nina. "she has your nose Elena" she said as she poked her nose. I watched as Nina grabbed her hand and stuck Bonnie's finger in her mouth and bit her. "OW!"

Elena's head shot up "what happened?"

"she bit me" Bonnie said. Elena got up and took Nina from her and sat back down.

"oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, she has fangs" I said smirking.

Bonnie glared at me "so...she craves...blood" she choked the last word out.

I rolled my eyes "its not such a bad thing" I said.

Everyone looked at Damon. "she is part VAMPIRE! Damon!" Bonnie screamed. "thats not normal"

I looked at Elena who looked at Bonnie in shock. I could tell she was upset by her comment.

"what...what is wrong with being part vampire?" blondie asked her.

"they are monsters. They kill people and it disgusts me...and you Elena! How can you agree to become a vampire?! If that baby hurts someone, nothing will stop me from..."

I sped up and grabbed Bonnie by the throat "I think its time for you to leave" I said dangerously. I let her go as she grabbed her throat coughing.

"you see, Elena?!" She screamed.

"Damon is right Bonnie, I think you should leave" Elena said.

"Your...your seriously taking his sider?! What is wrong with you?!"

"you just threatened our child, I want you gone!" She said.

"fine! Just remember, I warned you!" Bonnie said storming out.

I looked over at everyone, and they looked shocked. "so, my best friend just called me a monster. Thats just wonderful" barbie said. "look, I need to go...Nina is cute, Elena"

Stefan sighed and followed Caroline out the door "Caroline..." he said.

I looked over at Elena. Her face was a mixture of rage and sadness. I sighed and sat down next to her "are you okay?" I asked her.

She turned and looked at me. "Im...Im scared. What if she actually tries something?"

I sighed and pulled Elena closer "she won't. Despite her hatred towards bloodsuckers, she won't do anything to hurt you. She was being dramatic, you know how witchy is" I said smirking.

"I-I never thought she would do anything like that, though" Elena said still in shock, while rocking Nina to sleep.

"You are her best friend, she won't do anything. For all we know she is sitting at home crying over what just happened" I told her.

She nodded "your probably right...lets just forget about it. Why don't I put her to bed and we...can have some alone time" She said seductively.

"oohhh, I love the sound of that" I said. She giggled as she stood up. I smacked her ass and she giggled.

I sighed and propped my feet up on the couch. It was then, I felt this sharp pain in my head. WHAT THE FUCK?! I grabbed my head and fell to the floor. When I looked up, I saw Bonnie. "wh-what...are you doing?"

"its your fault, that everyone is dead. It is your fault everyone around you dies!"

All of a sudden the pain stops. I look up to see Bonnie on the floor. I furrowed my brows. What the hell just happened? I crawled over to her, she was still breathing.

"DAMON!" the front door opens as Stefan walks in. "that isn't Bonnie!"

"what?!" what the fuck kind of drug are they on.

"Its Emily, she possessed Bonnie, and was going to try to kill Nina. Thats why Bonnie was freaking out earlier!" Stefan exclaimed.

"wh-why would she do this?" I asked him.

"She has never seen anything like Nina before, she is just curious. She doesn't like the fact that your the father, so she was just trying to kill you" he said.

"well, thats just peachy, Stef" I said as I got up slowly.

"whats going on...OH MY GOD! BONNIE" Elena said as she ran towards her best friend.

"Elena, she is fine, it was Emily" Stefan said.

"what?" she said looking back and forth between Stefan and I.

"Emily was intrigued by her. Nina has perked her interest or whatever. You know, witch business" I said smirking.

"What does she want with Nina?"

Suddenly there was a crash upstairs and then a cry. Before anyone did anything I sped upstairs. My room was a mess. I ran to the crib, Nina wasn't there...I looked up and swallowed as I saw the window open.

"oh my god! WHeres Nina!?" Elena screamed. "Da-Damon, where is she" she started crying.

"Elena..." I started. She knew what I was about to say. I pulled her into my arms "we'll find her, okay? Ill find our daughter" As Elena settled down I put her to bed and Stefan and I walked downstairs.

"When Bonnie wakes up, have her contact Emily. Im going to kill the bitch myself" I said angrily.

"Damon, wait..." Stefan stopped me. "Emily can take you down...she is strong enough"

"what do you expect me to do, huh?! Sit here and wait for my daughter to magically appear out of nowhere?! Im sorry, but that bitch is dead...dead" I said pushing passed him. My whole entire body boiled up with rage. As I walked towards Bonnie and waited for her to get up.

* * *

_A/N: I was sort of stuck on this chapter. Didn't really know what to write about, but I figured Emily never liked Damon, so what the hell. I wrote her in. Let me know what you think:)_


End file.
